CREATING A DESTINY
by bananabeanmilk
Summary: Always Happly Ever After... RNR plisss Minna. Last chap...
1. PROLOG

**Holaaa Minaa...**

**Hehehehe...*nyengir kuda poni***

**sebenernya sih saya udah mau update sekuelnya Promise me Forgive me itu...**

**tapi karena saya mesti ngadirin Royal Weddingnya mantan saya... jadi agak ngadat deh~~ *ngayaltingkatdewa***

**tapi jujur deh... ini fic murni saya yang lainnya *halahpalingbanyaktypolagi***

**jadi kalo ada salah mohon maaf yaaa hehehehe... saya masih ngarep ama review senpai sekalian loh... hehehehe**

**yosh... silahkan direading minna...**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, MISSTYPO, GAJE.**

**RATING : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

RUKIA POV.

Kisah ini dimulai 23 tahun yang lalu. Ketika kedua orang tuaku menikah dan jadi pasangan yang paling bahagia.

Ibu dan Ayah memang dijodohkan oleh nenekku. Karena Ayah sempat frustasi dengan kepergian mantan kekasihnya yang sama sekali tak disetujui oleh nenek.

Nenek mengenal Ibuku dari teman lama nenek sewaktu muda dulu. Dan yah… nenek menyukai Ibuku yang santun dan baik hati. Walaupun saat itu Ayah sedang patah hati, tapi Ibuku sama sekali tak pernah memaksakan pernikahan mereka. Ibuku tak akan menikah dengan Ayahku jika Ayah sama sekali tak menginginkannya.

Tapi…

Akhirnya Ayahku luluh juga. Ibuku adalah tipe wanita baik hati yang dapat meluluhkan hati siapa saja. Ayah setuju menikah dengan Ibuku. Ayah langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Ibuku.

Pernikahan sakral itu berlangsung setelah kedua belah pihak setuju dengan usul bahagia itu. Lama-lama Ayah melupakan mantan kekasihnya dulu.

Entah kenapa nenek tak menyetujui hubungan Ayah dengan mantan kekasihnya terdahulu.

Tak lama setelah menikah, Ayah dan Ibu dikarunia seorang anak perempuan. Yaitu aku.

Keluarga besar Kuchiki sangat berbahagia ketika aku lahir.

Semua bersorak untukku. Bahkan akulah yang akan mewarisi seluruh tahta keluarga bangsawan ini. Namun, kebahagiaan itu tak lama.

Beberapa bulan sejak kelahiranku, ibuku mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah hingga merenggut nyawanya. Jujur saja… ayah sangat terpukul dengan kematian ibu. Sejak menikah, ayah semakin mencintai ibu dan tak bisa melupakan ibu begitu saja. Baginya satu-satunya wanita yang diinginkan ayah adalah ibu. Dan itu membuat ayah frustasi dengan kematian ibu.

Padahal menurut ayah, ibu adalah wanita yang sangat teliti dan hati-hati. Mana mungkin bisa meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil.

Disaat stress yang melanda ayah. Entah kenapa, wanita yang pernah menghilang dulu itu kembali lagi. Wanita berkulit cokelat dan berambut ungu itu kembali kesisi ayah dan berniat akan menikah dengan ayah.

Menggantikan posisi ibuku. Tapi ayahku sepertinya masih begitu mencintai ibuku. Sangat malah.

Mana mungkin…

Yang mengurusku kala itu adalah nenekku. Nenek sangat mencintaiku. Sangat.

Nenek mengurusku dan merawatku hingga aku besar.

Hubungan ayah dan wanita itu memang ditentang mati-matian oleh nenekku. Sampai kapanpun nenek tak akan menyetujui mereka.

Tapi sepertinya ayah dan wanita itu menjalani hubungan itu diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan nenek.

Aku tahu. Ayah juga mencintaiku melebihi apapun didunia ini. Bahkan bila harta Kuchiki dibandingkan denganku, akulah yang dipilih ayah.

Yah… saat itu… harta bukanlah segalanya untuk ayah. Tapi ayah memikirkan kebahagiaanku. Sayangnya… nenek tak pernah menginginkan wanita itu hadir didalam keluarga Kuchiki. Makanya ketika ayah berniat menikah dengan wanita itu, nenek mengancam akan bunuh diri saja. Dan mungkin, ketika ancaman nenek itu hamper jadi kenyataan, ayahku membatalkan niatannya itu.

Ayah sungguh mencintaiku melebihi apapun didunia ini. Makanya ayah hanya selalu memikirkanku saja. Memikirkan kebahagiaanku.

Sampai… ketika aku berumur 12 tahun…

Tragedy itu kembali terjadi.

Nenek meninggal dengan tiba-tiba ketika kunjungan kemakam Ibu.

Dan naasnya nenek meninggal dihari yang sama dengan meninggalnya ibu. Aku sedih saat itu. Nenek yang sudah kuanggap melebihi ibuku meninggal dengan mengenaskan. Mungkin karena nenek tak menyetujui niat ayah yang ingin menikah lagi.

Wanita yang tidak disukai nenek itu, sebelum nenek meninggal datang kerumah kami dan membawa seorang gadis kecil. Yang mungkin beda 2 tahun dariku.

Gadis itu sama seperti ibunya. Berambut ungu tapi berkulit putih. Wanita itu mengatakan itu adalah anak ayah.

Awalnya aku tak percaya ayah berkhianat. Tapi… anak itu lahir setelah kematian ibu. Nenek tak bisa menyalahkan ayah. Tapi tidak menginginkan pernikahan mereka terjadi.

Nenek bilang akan memenuhi semua kebutuhan wanita itu dan anaknya. Semuanya. Bahkan sampai anak itu besar nanti. Tapi wanita itu menolak. Yang dia inginkan adalah kasih sayang ayahnya. Itu yang wanita itu inginkan.

Tapi nenek tetap tak menyetujuinya. Nenek tahu wanita itu berniat jelek dengan ingin masuk kekeluarga Kuchiki.

Akhirnya… setelah kematian nenek, ayah membawa masuk wanita itu dan anaknya.

Awalnya aku senang punya adik. Aku tak sendiri lagi. Tapi entah kenapa tidak seperti itu. Wanita itu tak menyukainya.

Mungkin dia tahu ayah lebih mencintai ibuku dibandingkan dirinya. Apalagi semakin besar aku semakin mirip ibuku.

Suatu hari, ada ancaman yang datang kepadaku. Sebuah surat kaleng yang mengatakan bahwa kalau tidak ingin ayahku bernasib sama seperti ibu dan nenekku, aku harus pergi dari rumah itu.

Awalnya aku tak percaya dan berniat menyimpannya sendiri saja.

Tapi ternyata ancaman itu bukan isapan jempol semata.

Ancaman itu benar.

Ketika ayahku akan berangkat kerja ada orang-orang yang menyerangnya dan hampir membunuh ayah. Untunglah ada bodyguard ayah yang melindunginya kala itu.

Mau tak mau akhirnya aku percaya pada ancaman itu. Ini demi ayahku. Karena bukan sekali saja keadaan seperti itu terjadi. Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi selanjutnya? Bagaimana kalau sampai aku kehilangan ayahku juga?

Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya.

Makanya dalam diam aku meninggalkan rumah itu dan pergi tanpa tujuan.

Dan setelah aku pergi dari rumah itu, ada seorang pria berambut pirang pucat yang agak berantakan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Awalnya kukira dia orang jahat. Tapi ternyata dia orang baik. Dia bersedia menampungku dan merawatku. Dia bukan orang jahat. Dan entah kenapa aku malah merasa aman dengannya. Seolah itu adalah malaikat yang dikirim ibu untuk merawatku. Dan akhirnya… aku benar-benar menanggalkan nama Kuchiki.

Semua ini agar ayah selamat. Dan baik-baik saja.

END RUKIA POV.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

" Konser akan dimulai 10 menit lagi. Kemana dia?"

" Maaf pak! Ichigo-san menghilang lagi pak! Tapi kali ini ada sepucuk surat diatas meja riasnya…"

Pria berumur 26 tahun dengan rambut bob pirang pucat yang sangat rapi dan penampilan stylish itu mengambil dengan kasar sepucuk surat yang disodorkan oleh staffnya.

_Maaf. Aku pergi untuk sementara. Kali ini jangan cari aku lagi._

" Dia mulai seenaknya lagi! Batalkan konsernya. Bilang biaya tiketnya akan diganti… anak itu mulai menghilang lagi!" rutuk Hirako Shinji, pria dengan dandanan stylish itu. Urat dilehernya sudah mulai nampak. Memang mengatasi anak remaja yang masih labil sungguh merepotkan. Apalagi semaunya sendiri. Menyebalkan bukan?

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

Suasana pasar kala itu riuh lantaran berbagai pedagang dan penjual masing-masing mengedarkan barang dagangan mereka. Dengan semangat menggebu karena masih pagi dan udara juga belum begitu terik. Namanya pasar, apalagi pasar tradisional. Berbagai macam suara dan suasana yang berbeda. Bagi kalangan yang biasa kepasar, ini adalah suasana khas yang dihasilkan pasar. Tapi bagi kalangan lain, suasana berisik seperti ini memang menyebalkan. Apalagi tak pernah terlibat langsung.

Semua orang menikmati kegiatan mereka sampai…

" HEEII! KEMANA MATAMU BRENGSEK!"

" SAYURAANKUUUUUUUUU! HEI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

" JANGAN! HEII APA YANG KALIAN BUAT INI!"

Beberapa orang dengan setelan jas mahal tampak terlibat dalam huru hara yang terjadi.

Ada sekitar 4 atau 5 orang yang mengacau dipasar yang ramai itu. Beberapa pedagang tampak mengeluh dan berteriak lantang lantaran dagangannya dirusak oleh orang-orang yang berlarian tanpa arah sambil mengejar seseorang. Mereka menabrak segala macam gerobak dan meja-meja tempat pedagang dan penjual itu menjajakan barangnya. Tanpa menghiraukan jerit dan teriakan pedagangan itu, orang-orang bertampang seram itu terus mengejar seseorang yang sangat lincah yang sulit untuk ditangkap itu.

Mereka berkeliling pasar demi mengejar buronan yang mereka incar. Meskipun kawanan itu adalah laki-laki dengan postur tubuh besar dan tinggi dan juga penampilan yang mengerikan, masih juga tidak sanggup mengejar buronan mungil yang lincah bagai angin itu.

Sedangkan yang dikejar berusaha semati sudah untuk lolos dari kejaran kawanan mengerikan itu.

Sampai akhirnya, buronan itu bertemu dengan sebuah bis yang melaju dengan cepatnya, buronan itu langsung naik tanpa memperhatikan bis apa itu. Padahal bisnya sangatlah penuh sesak.

Buronan itu (lagi-lagi) lolos dengan selamat. Setelah berdiri disamping pintu bis yang sesak itu, buronan itu menoleh kebelakang sambil melambaikan topi abu-abu yang dia kenakan. Rambut pendek sebahunya berkibar lantaran ditiup angin. Dengan tawa menyeringai sekaligus mengejek, gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya. Hari inipun dia berhasil lolos.

Meskipun tampaknya dia gadis, tapi perawakannya lebih mirip laki-laki. Dengan menghembuskan nafas lega, gadis itu menikmati pemandangan bis yang akan membawanya entah kemana. Hidup mengembara seperti ini sudah menjadi pilihannya.

Pilihannya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu...

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

" Papa! Aku sudah pulang!" Rukia berteriak dengan lantangnya. Rumah sederhana yang sudah ditempatinya selama kurang lebih 10 tahun itu terlihat kosong dan tak ada penghuninya. Kemana orang tua itu! Rutuk Rukia.

Rukia melepas topi abu-abunya dan melemparnya keatas sofa lusuh berwarna hitam itu. Rukia berkeliling keseisi rumah. Tetap tak ada siapapun. Sampai akhirnya Rukia tiba didapur. Bau menyengat memenuhi dapur.

Dan bingo!

Ada asap hitam mengepul disana. Asalnya dari sebuah penggorengan yang ditinggalkan oleh seseorang. Cepat-cepat Rukia mematikan api dari kompor gas itu.

Lalu membuka jendela dapur yang kecil itu. Astaga! Rumahnya nyaris kebakaran lantaran hal ini.

" OHHH TIDAK! IKAN GORENGKU!" teriak seseorang dari luar.

Ada pria berambut pirang pucat acak-acakan yang sudah berumur lebih dari 30 tahun. Tubuhnya sedikit berisi. Dulunya lebih gemuk daripada ini. Pria itu berlari masuk kedalam dapurnya dan meninggalkan belanjaan didepan pintu rumahnya. Nama pria itu adalah Urahara Kisuke. Ayah Rukia.

Begitu asap memenuhi dapurnya, pria itu terbatuk-batuk dan akhirnya menyadari seseorang yang sudah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang didepan kompor gasnya. Wajah gadis itu dipenuhi oleh asap hitam.

" PAPA! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali hati-hati dengan kompor! Kenapa Papa meninggalkannya lagi!" teriak Rukia kesal.

" Oh… kau sudah pulang Rukia? Sebenarnya aku sudah mematikan apinya. Tapi entah kenapa apinya hidup lagi. Aku cuma mau menggoreng ikan kesukaanmu. Tapi kau malah pergi karena dikejar mereka!"

Rukia menghela nafas panjang lalu membersihkan segala bekas insiden aneh itu. Menyebalkan sekali kan kalau sudah begini.

" Rukia, biar aku saja yang—"

" Papa lupa? Papa kan masih sakit? Kenapa mengerjakan yang seperti ini? Biar Rukia saja… Papa istirahat ya…"

" Aku jadi merasa bersalah padamu. Kau sampai berhutang begitu banyak pada rentenir gila itu karena aku. Aku benar-benar orangtua tak berguna!" rutuk papanya.

" Hhh… sudahlah Papa! Aku pasti akan mengembalikan hutang mereka. Hanya saja bukan sekarang. Kalau Papa begini terus, justru aku yang merasa bersalah kan? Selama ini hanya Papa yang kupunya, jadi aku gak mau kehilangan orang-orang yang kucintai lebih dari ini…"

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Suasana haru seperti ini memang kadang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Tapi selama ini, Rukia sudah berusaha semampunya untuk berjuang hidup bersama satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki. Mana mungkin Rukia menyesal hidup seperti ini sekarang.

Setidaknya masih ada orang yang mau menyayanginya dengan tulus seperti sekarang ini.

" Baiklah! Aku mengerti! Ayo kita buat tumis sayur yang lebih enak dari ikan goreng!" seru papa Rukia.

" AYOO!" teriak Rukia semangat.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

" Aku akan pulang ketika sudah waktunya. Kumohon jangan cari aku untuk kali ini. Kalau kalian masih ingin melihatku menyanyi…"

Pria berusia awal 20 tahunan itu menutup ponselnya dengan kasar dan membuka baterai didalam ponselnya itu. Dirinya begitu lelah dengan semua tuntutan yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Ingin sekali rasanya dia berteriak sekencangnya. Melepas penat lelah yang menyiksanya sampai hari ini.

Umurnya baru 20 tahun tapi sepertinya dia sudah mengemban tugas berat untuk orang berusia lanjut. Apakah hidupnya akan selamanya diatur oleh hal sepele begini?

Dia punya kehidupan sendiri. Tapi kenapa rasanya dia bukan hidup untuk dirinya sendiri?

Melarikan diri memang salah satu keahliannya. Paling tidak itulah yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang ini.

Melarikan diri.

Terdengar seperti seorang pecundang.

Baru saja akan melepas penatnya, dia baru ingat kalau belum menghubungi pacarnya. Pacar yang sudah bersamanya hampir 3 tahun. Memang sudah cukup lama. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia memang mencintai gadis itu. Meskipun selama ini dia belum begitu yakin akankah dia menikah dengan orang pilihannya tersebut?

Meskipun kini gadis yang dicintainya itu sudah 1 setengah tahun lalu memutuskan untuk kuliah diluar negeri dengan mengambil bisnis internasional. Paling tidak butuh waktu 4 hingga 5 tahun untuk menyelesaikan studi gadis itu. Gadis itu, lebih memilih sekolahnya daripada dirinya. Bahkan ketika pria berambut hitam ini memintanya memilih, antara dia dan sekolahnya, gadis itu menjawab dengan mantap sekolahnya lebih penting.

Makanya, pria ini kadang selalu bergantian menengok sang pacar diluar negeri itu. Tentunya ketika sang pria sedang mengadakan tour konsernya. Gadis cantik yang memikat hatinya.

Pria itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya. Sekarang ini dia tengah menyamar jadi orang biasa. Bukan seorang penyanyi terkenal di Hollywood dan Asia. Hanya sebagai pria biasa saja.

Pria itu kembali menyambung baterai ponselnya. Sekarang entah kenapa dia malah berada didaerah yang begini ramai. Harusnya dia memang membawa mobilnya saja. Demi menyamar jadi orang biasa, dia sampai tidak membawa mobilnya sendiri.

BRUUK!

Seseorang menabraknya dari belakang dan mengakibatkan ponselnya langsung menceburkan dirinya kegenangan air. Pria itu menganga lebar menyadari ponsel satu-satunya yang dia bawa masuk kedalam genangan lumpur kotor dan tak mungkin bisa diselamatkan lagi.

Pria itu ingin sekali melayangkan pukulan kearah orang yang menabraknya dan sekarang malah jatuh bersama dirinya.

" HEI!" teriak pria itu kesal.

" Aduuhh… pantatku… aduh… maaf… maafkan aku…! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang yang berhasil menabraknya itu.

Orang itu mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru gelap dan dikancing asal-asalan. Juga kaos oblong didalam kemejanya. Jeans sobek dan kebesaran itu, juga topi abu-abunya yang melipat rambutnya kedalam topi lusuh itu. Ditambah lagi dilengan kirinya terdapat berbagai macam gelang dari tali-tali aneh.

Sekilas dia memang orang yang mencurigakan.

Pria itu masih tak bisa melihat orang yang menabraknya dengan jelas karena terhalang sinar matahari dan tepi topi abu-abunya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Orang itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya membantu pria itu berdiri. Setelah membantunya berdiri, orang dengan topi abu-abu itu celinguk sana-sini seakan mencari sesuatu.

" Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang bertopi itu.

Pria itu mendengus kesal kemudian memandangi genangan lumpur itu. Kemudian perlahan membungkuk sedikit untuk mengambil sesuatu dari genangan itu.

Ponselnya sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

" Apa… apa itu ponselmu?" tanya orang bertopi biru itu dengan nada takut-takut.

" Kurasa kau sudah tahu kenapa ponselku jadi begini!" kata pria itu sinis sambil mengguncang ponselnya demi mengeluarkan lumpur yang kira-kira masih tersangkut didalam ponsel itu.

" Ohh… maafkan aku… aku akan memperbaikinya…" orang bertopi itu mengambil ponsel pria itu dan meneliti bagian ponsel itu. Ponsel yang sudah mati total karena terjun kedalam lumpur itu dia teliti. Tapi tak mau hidup.

Pria itu dengan kesal mengambil kembali ponselnya dari orang itu dengan kasar.

" Ini sudah rusak tahu! Harus dibawa ke—"

" ITU DIA! TANGKAP ORANG ITU!" sebuah teriak dari segerombolan orang menghentikan suara pria muda itu. Pria itu menoleh kesumber suara yang dari jauh semakin mendekat kearah mereka.

" Oh! Celaka! Cepat sekali mereka larinya!" gumam orang bertopi didepan pria ini. Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan. Ketika gerombolan pria yang mirip bodyguard itu semakin mendekat, otomatis orang bertopi abu-abu itu menarik lengan pria muda itu untuk lari bersamanya. Orang itu terus lari tanpa menghiraukan sekelilingnya. Mereka menabrak sana sini. Bahkan orang-orang yang mereka tabrak berteriak memaki pada mereka berdua.

" Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa menarikku?" seru pria muda itu marah-marah. Namun dia tetap berlari bersama orang bertopi abu-abu itu.

" Kujelaskan nanti. Kau tak mau dapat masalah kan!" balas orang bertopi itu juga berteriak.

Mereka berlari kesana sini menghindari gerombolan orang-orang yang mengejar mereka dengan ganasnya. Jauh mereka berlari, akhirnya orang bertopi itu sudah tak sanggup lagi. Dan dia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi disebuah gudang tua yang lumayan jauh. Masuk kedalam gang sempit yang susah untuk dilewati.

Setelah bersembunyi, orang bertopi itu mengintip dari celah jendela gudang usang itu. Debu dimana-mana. Hingga akhirnya gerombolan orang itu menyerah mencari mereka dan pergi dari sana. Mereka berdua bernafas lega.

" Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini!" teriak pria muda itu histeris.

" Maafkan aku. Kalau aku gak membawamu, kau pasti bakal dapat masalah sama orang-orang aneh itu…" jelas orang bertopi itu.

" Sepertinya kau ini punya masalah dengan orang-orang menyebalkan itu. Harusnya sebagai pria kau itu melawan mereka. Bukannya lari seperti perempuan…!" nasihat pria muda itu.

" Apa? Kau bilang aku apa?" orang bertopi itu langsung naik pitam dan mendelik sinis pada pria muda itu.

" Kau laki-laki kan?" ujar pria muda itu ragu.

Orang bertopi itu sekali lagi menarik paksa lengan pria muda itu keluar dari gudang usang itu. Setelah sampai diluar, orang bertopi itu menatap sinis pada pria didepannya ini.

" Lihat baik-baik!"

Orang bertopi itu melepas topinya perlahan. Setelah topinya terlepas, terurai rambut sebahu yang ikal. Poninya yang nyaris menutup matanya bergoyang ditiup angin.

" Aku ini perempuan bodoh!" serunya kemudian.

Pria muda itu termangu.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

" Aku ini perempuan bodoh!" serunya kemudian. Masih mendelik sinis pada pria didepannya yang mendadak kaku.

" Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengira aku ini pria. Dan apa katamu tadi? Lari seperti perempuan? Sekarangkan kau sudah tahu aku perempuan, apa masih keberatan kalau aku lari dari mereka?" cerocos gadis bertopi itu sambil membetulkan rambutnya dan memakai topinya kembali.

" Baiklah. Urusanku sudah selesai. Kalau kau pergi dariku, kujamin mereka tak akan mengenalimu. Bye-bye…" gadis itu melambaikan tangannya hendak pergi. Kali ini lengan gadis itu yang ditarik paksa oleh pria muda didepannya. Gadis itu membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin.

" Hei! Kau mau apa?" ujar gadis itu sambil memberontak melepaskan tangannya.

" Setelah melakukan kejahatan kau mau kabur begitu saja? Hah! Bagaimana kalau kau kubawa ke mereka? Dengan begitu mereka tak akan ikut mengejarku melainkan berterima kasih padaku karena buronannya sudah kutangkap!"

" Apa? Buronan? Enak saja! Aku bukan buronan! Kau ini kenapa? Bukannya aku sudah menolongmu? Kalau kau tidak kabur bersamaku tadi, kau pasti sudah dicincang mereka tahu!"

Pria muda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celana jeans biru mudanya. Lalu mengacungkannya tepat didepan wajah gadis itu.

" Ponselku! Bukannya kau bilang akan bertanggungjawab? Ini sudah mati total tahu!" ujar pria muda itu sinis.

Perempuan itu menelan ludahnya dengan paksa.

" O-oh… ponselmu. Hahaha… tidak… aku akan memperbaikinya. Aku tidak akan lari. Kau kan tak perlu seperti itu!" elak gadis itu lagi.

" Sekarang ikut aku!" pria muda itu menarik paksa lengan perempuan itu untuk mengikutinya.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

" Harus dikembalikan kepabriknya diluar negeri. Sepertinya bagian dalamnya rusak total dan harus diganti dengan yang baru…" ujar pria setengah baya itu. Usianya mungkin hampir 50 tahun. Pria muda itu membawa gadis itu pergi ketoko ponsel tempat dijualnya ponsel yang sama seperti milik pria muda itu.

" Luar negeri? Memangnya tidak ada barangnya disini? Harus memperbaikinya diluar negeri?" kata gadis itu histeris.

" Apa boleh buat nona. Ponsel inikan tidak dibuat disini. Ya barangnya harus dipesan dulu diluar negeri. Lagipula, kalau aku jadi nona, aku akan membelinya yang baru…"

" Kira-kira berapa lama perbaikannya?" tanya gadis bertopi itu lagi.

" Sekitar 3 sampai 5 bulan paling lama…"

" Hah? 3 sampai 5 bulan? Memangnya tidak bisa 2 atau 3 minggu?" pekik gadis itu lagi.

" Kan sudah kubilang, ini harus dikirim keluar negeri. Tentu saja makan waktu lama. Kalau tidak mau ya tinggal dibuang saja… bereskan?"

Sungguh saran yang tidak membantu.

" Berapa biaya perbaikannya?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

" 250 sampai 300 ribu yen. Tergantung apa yang rusak. Tapi kalau rusak parah begini, bisa-bisa sampai 400 ribu yen…"

" Apa! Yang benar saja! Ponsel begini…"

Gadis itu tepekur. Yang benar saja. Masa dia harus mengeluarkan uang begitu banyaknya hanya untuk membetulkan ponsel begituan? Lebih baik dia beli untuk dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu keluar dari toko ponsel itu dan menemui pria muda yang menunggunya sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya. Sekarang pria itu malah memakai kacamata hitam. Orang aneh!

" Bagaimana?" tanya pria itu.

" Harus menunggu 3 sampai 5 bulan katanya…" jelas gadis itu ragu.

" Apa? 3 sampai 5 bulan? Selama itu? Pasti rusaknya berat…" desah pria muda itu.

" Dan… hei… apa bayaran perbaikan ponsel itu gak bisa dibagi 2? Itu terlalu mahal untukku…"

" Apa? Hah! Enak saja. Yang merusakkannya kan dirimu. Kenapa aku harus ikut bayar! Enak saja…" bantah pria itu.

" Kau juga bodoh! Kenapa membawa ponsel semahal itu ditempat begituan!"

" Jadi maksudmu, itu salahku?"

" Benar itu salahmu! Bukan salahku! Kenapa aku harus membayar perbaikan ponsel untuk ponsel orang lain!"

" Hahahaha! Kau lucu sekali. Menyalahkan orang lain untuk kesalahanmu sendiri!" sindir pria muda itu.

" Hah? Itukan salahmu. Baiklah akan aku bayar! Tapi maaf kalau lama… sekarang berikan alamatmu biar aku mengantarkannya kesana kalau ponselmu sudah diperbaiki!" gadis bertopi itu mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud meminta alamat pria muda itu. Pria itu diam sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

" Hei! Aku minta alamatmu…" seru gadis itu lagi.

" Kau tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya pria muda itu.

" Berdua dengan ayahku…" jawab gadis itu polos.

" Apakah ayahmu galak?" tanya pria itu lagi.

" Tidak. Ayahku baik. Sangat baik. Dia penyayang dan berhati lembut. Kenapa tanya begitu!" kali ini gadis itu sudah curiga.

" Baiklah. Kita buat perjanjian! Biaya perbaikan ponsel itu aku setuju kita bagi 2. Tapi selama ponsel itu diperbaiki, aku akan tinggal dirumahmu… bagaimana? Dalam situasi seperti sekarang ini, kau harus setuju pada usulku!," jelas pria muda itu sambil tersenyum licik.

" APA!"

Apakah semua orang didunia ini sudah gila!

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

.

HADUH...!*gugup*

gi... gima... gimana Minaa?

saya gugup banget nih kalo ada yang tanggapi fic abal saya... mohon dikripikin banyak-banyak yaaa... heheheheh


	2. LOSE THE WAY TO BACK

Yoo Minna! ahai...

Fast update from Kin deh~~~

hehehehehehehehehe

entah kenapa saya suka sekali sama cerita yang serius. tapi saya berusaha membuat cerita yang enak dinikmati.

jadi kalau senpai baca fic saya mungkin agak pegal yaaa..?hehehehe *tawalaknat*

Apa senpai" tau sama manga " Electric Daisy " ?

that's a wonderful manga i've ever read! hehehehe..

saya baru baca ampe volume 5 neehhh... *nangisgaje*

hahahaha... yasudalah... silahkan dibaca yaa fic gaje saya...

DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.

WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE MISSTYPO...

.

.

.

" Tidak bisa! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpikir begitu? Memangnya aku setuju? Tidak akan!" bantah gadis itu keras.

" Aku sudah bilang kau tidak punya pilihan!" ujar pria muda itu.

" Kenapa aku harus mengijinkanmu tinggal dirumahku sampai ponselmu diperbaiki? Heh! Memangnya kau tidak punya rumah? Bagaimana kalau orangtuamu mencarimu? Bagaimana kalau mereka menyangka aku melarikanmu? Enak saja! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau bermasalah begitu!" gadis itu semakin kesal dan terus berkeluh kesah dan menyemburkan kata-katanya tanpa henti.

" Bukannya aku gak punya rumah. Aku hanya tidak mau pulang untuk sementara waktu. Aku tidak tinggal dirumahmu untuk selamanya…" jelas pria muda itu lagi.

" Tiiiiiiiiidak! Aku tidak mau! Kau bisa tinggal ditempat lain dimana saja yang kau suka tapi jangan dirumahku!"

" Benar-benar tidak mau?" ulang pria muda itu.

" Tidak!" jawab gadis itu tegas.

" Benar-benar…?" goda pria muda itu.

" Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Jelas!" gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan memperlihatkan wajah tegasnya pada pria muda yang berkacamata hitam itu padanya.

Pria muda itu menyunggingkan senyum liciknya pada gadis itu. Lalu mengulurkan dompet lipat dari kulit berwarna cokelat.

" Dompetmu jatuh tadi…" ujar pria muda itu.

Gadis itu mengambil dompetnya dengan kasar. Lalu membuka dompet itu menghitung uang yang tak seberapa didalam sana.

" Tenang saja. Jumlah uangnya lengkap kok. Aku gak berniat mengambil uangmu. Oh ya! Sepertinya kau lupa memeriksa ini…" pria muda itu kembali mengacungkan tangannya. Sebuah kartu. Dan bukan kartu biasa.

Itu KTP-nya!

" Kau… sejak kapan…?" gadis itu termangu.

" Bukannya kau sudah menolakku tadi? Aku tak punya pilihan selain ini. Selain kau harus membayar penuh biaya perbaikan ponselku, aku akan mengantarkan KTP-mu ini pada segerombolan orang yang mengejarmu tadi… dengan KTP-mu ini, alamat tempat tinggal pasti tidak sulit untuk dicari… bagaimana? Karena menarik, aku akan segera membawanya… sampai jumpa!" pria muda itu melambaikan tangannya pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu termangu ditempat. Bagaimana kalau pria sialan itu benar-benar akan membawakan KTP-nya? Dia tidak mungkin membahayakan ayahnya kan? Bagaimana kalau sampai itu terjadi?

Oh tidak!

" TUNGGU!" jerit gadis itu.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

" Seharusnya sejak awal kau setuju. Nah jadi kita akan kerumahmu?" tanya pria muda itu.

" Aku harus bekerja dulu. Selama aku bekerja kau jangan macam-macam… kau bisa menunggu disana sebagai pengunjung…" kata gadis itu lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Kau bekerja malam-malam begini? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pria muda itu penasaran.

" Apalagi? Pekerjaan yang mendatangkan uang dimalam hari. Lagipula, aku tak punya kemampuan yang cukup untuk mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak. Paling tidak aku tak perlu kelaparan…" jelas gadis itu.

" Apa? Apa kau sudah gila! Jadi selama ini kau bekerja seperti itu? Apa ayahmu tidak marah?"

" Ayahku setuju saja selama aku baik-baik saja. Buktinya sampai sekarang aku masih selamat…"

" Hei! Kemana harga dirimu sampai harus bekerja seperti itu! Meskipun kau baik-baik saja, memangnya tidak ada pekerjaan yang lebih baik! Kenapa harus bekerja seperti itu?" pria muda itu kini marah-marah padanya.

" Apa maksudmu? Kenapa dengan harga diriku? Justru pekerjaan ini lebih baik. Memangnya salah?"

" Tentu saja salah! Cepat berhenti dari sana dan cari pekerjaan yang lebih baik!"

" Berhenti? Kau ini sudah gila ya? Bagaimana aku bisa menghidupi ayahku? Kalau bicara jangan macam-macam. Lagipula, orang sepertimu pasti sudah pernah kesana 2 atau 3 kali!"

" Apa? Mungkin pria brengsek lainnya pernah kesana! Aku ini pria terhormat! Mana mungkin aku ketempat seperti itu!" teriak pria itu.

" Hei… tak perlu mengamuk begitu? Memangnya apa yang salah? Kalau kau tidak pernah kesana tidak usah mengamuk begitu… tunggu dulu… jangan-jangan kau ini…" gadis itu memasang wajah curiga.

" Apa!"

" Anak mami? Benarkan? Hahahahahaahhahaahha" kini gadis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Enak saja! Aku bukan seperti itu! Jangan salah paham!"

" Lalu… hahahah… Apa maksudmu begitu? Kalau kau tidak pernah kesana sekalipun, pasti kau anak mami yang seharian didalam rumah sambil membaca buku… apa kau tidak punya teman nongkrong?" tanya gadis itu lagi sambil menahan tawanya.

" Siapa bilang aku tidak punya! Aku punya. Semua orang mengenalku! Bagaimana mungkin aku tak punya teman nongkrong. Tempatku nongkrong lebih berkelas daripada tempatmu bekerja memalukan begitu! Aku gak nyangka gadis sepertimu rupanya melakukan pekerjaan menjijikkan begitu!"

" Hah? Menjijikkan? Apa maksudmu? Apa kau pikir—ahh! Rupanya kau salah paham padaku lagi!" ujar gadis itu menyadari arah pembicaraan pria muda yang menuduhnya bukan-bukan ini.

" Salah paham bagaimana? Sudah pasti kau itu—"

" Ikut aku!" gadis itu menarik lengan pria itu dan pergi kesuatu tempat.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

" Rukia! Kau sudah datang? Cepatlah ganti pakaian, semua pelanggan sudah datang…" seru seorang pria yang berpakaian rapi dari balik meja bar itu.

Gadis itu sampai ditempatnya bekerja dimalam hari. Suasana klub itu sedikit remang, namun masih ada beberapa lampu yang menyala dibagian ujung klub. Ada dance floor dan DJ music yang bermain dengan lincahnya dipanggung atas dance floornya.

Pria muda itu menganga.

" Pertama mengira aku laki-laki. Kedua mengira aku gadis murahan! Sepertinya kau ini banyak membaca novel dan menonton drama ya? Aku ini waiters disini… katanya suka nongkrong, masa gak tahu tempat beginian…" ledek gadis yang bernama Rukia itu.

Pria itu terdiam. Begini banyaknya orang dia khawatir akan dikenal oleh orang lain.

" Aku ganti pakaian dulu. Kau tunggu saja disana. Sepertinya akan lama, kau boleh keluar atau jalan-jalan keliling… sekitar jam 1 pagi aku baru selesai… oh ya, lepas kacamata hitam bodohmu itu…" jelas Rukia sambil berbisik kearah pria itu karena pengaruh music dari sang DJ.

pria itu ingin memanggil Rukia, tapi musiknya terlalu keras, pria itu membatalkan niatnya. Bagaimana dia bisa nyaman ditempat seperti ini?

Ponselnya rusak. Dia tak tahu harus kemana. Satu-satunya orang yang dikenalnya hanyalah gadis itu. Dan sekarang dia sama sekali tak bisa menemukan dimana gadis itu.

Perlahan pria muda itu mencari tempat kosong disudur bar ini. Kepalanya tak habis pikir bagaimana gadis seperti itu bisa menemukan pekerjaan ditempat seperti ini. Bahkan sebelumnya dia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai pekerjaan gadis itu.

Pria itu duduk sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Tepat disamping DJ itu memainkan musik, ada sebuah grand piano berwarna putih yang diabaikan. Sepertinya tidak pernah dimainkan siapapun. Mereka lebih suka musik keras dan memekakkan telinga begini. Wajar saja anak muda jaman sekarang suka pesta dan hura-hura begini. Pria itu merenung. Apakah kehidupannya yang sebelumnya juga begini? Setelah dia melihat dari sudut pandangnya sebagai orang biasa?

" Hei… kau sendirian? Mau ketemani minum?" seorang gadis berpakaian minim dengan gaun berwarna hitam dan sepatu high heels super tinggi menghentikan langkahnya. Tertarik pada pria yang duduk sendirian dipojok sofa itu.

Pria itu diam. Tidak menghiraukannya. Lalu memilih berdiri dari sana dan meninggalkan gadis itu. Tapi gadis itu malah menarik tangannya dalam godaan maut digadis seksi itu.

" Aku akan menemanimu minum satu gelas…" tawar gadis itu lagi. Pria itu melepaskan tangannya dari gadis itu. Lalu menatap dingin padanya.

" Maaf. Kau bukan tipeku…" katanya kemudian. Lalu keluar dari bar itu. Sedangkan gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya dengan kasar.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

Rukia selesai melap gelas sampanye terakhirnya. Lalu berkeliling mengedarkan pandangan kedalam bar itu. Sudah tidak ada siapapun. Dan ini sudah pukul setengah 1 dini hari. Tidak ada siapapun disini. Lalu kemana pria yang membuat perjanjian dengannya itu? Hah! Sepertinya dia sudah mabuk karena keasyikan bermain dengan gadis-gadis berpakaian minim yang selalu mengedarkan tubuhnya seksi dengan kain tipis itu. Pikir Rukia.

Well, sepertinya, pria itu tak akan datang lagi. Mungkin dia kesasar dijalan. Rukia sudah tahu pria itu pasti anak mami yang mungkin merajuk dan minggat dari rumah. Sepertinya memang begitu. Dasar sombong! Mau mengancam Rukia pula! Enak saja!

Tunggu dulu!

Kalau memang begitu, pastinya pria itu akan kehilangan dirinya kan? Dan pria itu pasti tidak akan kerumahnya! Yey!

Rukia menjerit histeris mengagetkan waiters lain yang juga sedang membersihkan meja-meja dibar itu.

Rukia bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dan pulang kerumah. Malam ini dia akan tidur dengan nyenyaknya…

Rukia berpamitan pada pegawai lainnya dan bersiap pulang. Sebelumnya dia memakai topi abu-abunya lagi. Tapi kali ini dia tak memasukkan rambut ikalnya kedalam topi. Dibiarkannya rambut ikal sebahunya tertiup angin.

" Hei… baru keluar ya? Kukira masih lama…" tegur seseorang.

Alangkah terkejutnya Rukia menyadari seseorang bersandar disamping pintu baru itu. Mulutnya ternganga hebat menyadarinya.

" Kau! Bagaimana bisa… kukira kau sudah…" Rukia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Mimpinya tidur nyenyak lenyap sudah.

" Didalam sana berisik sekali tahu! Jadi aku menunggu diluar. Kau sudah selesai? Jadi sekarang kita kerumahmu kan?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Sekarang ini, Rukia sudah tak punya pilihan lagi.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Meskipun jaraknya nyaris setengah meter. Suasana dikota sudah sepi. Siapa lagi yang ada diwaktu seperti ini. Semuanya sudah tutup bukan? Tentu saja semua orang memilih tidur didalam kamar yang hangat dan kasur yang empuk. Dan kenapa juga Rukia terjebak diantara pilihan begini?

" Apa setiap malam kau pulang semalam ini?" tanya pria itu lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan?

" Ya… selalu. Bahkan aku pernah pulang pagi. Ayahku sampai khawatir… tapi aku sudah terbiasa. Kalau ada yang macam-macam aku tinggal kabur secepatnya. Kau tahukan keahlianku berlari?" kelakar Rukia.

" Ternyata ada juga gadis pemberani sepertimu. Wajar saja aku salah mengira kau laki-laki bukannya perempuan…" sahut pria itu.

" Oh ya, sedari tadi aku lupa. Siapa namamu?" tanya Rukia.

" Namaku?" ulang pria itu.

" Iya. Namamu. Kau pasti punyakan? Mana mungkin kau makhluk asing yang tiba-tiba datang untuk menggangguku tidak punya nama!" cerocos Rukia.

" Apa?"

" Tidak… lalu siapa namamu?"

" Panggil saja aku Shin…" ujar pria itu yang akhirnya mengaku bernama Shin.

" Aku Rukia…"

" Aku sudah tahu. Hei… apa gak ada kendaraan lewat? Taksi misalnya?"

" Mana ada taksi semalam ini. Bis saja gak ada. Jalan kaki juga sehat. Kau ini manja sekali…" sindir Rukia.

" Apa? Manja?"

" Sudahlah. Aku sudah capek, cepatlah jalan, rumahku sebentar lagi sampai…"

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

Akhirnya, Rukia sampai dirumah sederhananya. Shin memperhatikan rumah sederhana itu dengan pandangan ragu. Apa dia benar-benar harus tinggal disana?

" Apa yang kau lakukan? Kan kau sendiri yang ngotot kemari anak mami!" tegur Rukia.

" Aku tahu! Jangan panggil aku begitu!" sahut Shin.

Shin masuk kesana.

Tidak. Dugaannya salah. Meskipun sederhana, rumah itu terawat. Bahkan ada sofa dan TV kecil disana. Sofanya tidak terlalu buruk seperti dugaannya. Berbagai bingkai dipasang rapi didinding ruang tamunya. Ada lemari hiasan disana juga. Lantainya bersih dan terawat. Sepertinya imajinasi Shin terlalu tinggi.

" Kamar disini hanya ada 2. Kamar ayah dan kamarku. jadi—"

" Aku tidur dikamarmu kan!" potong Shin. Rukia mengangakan mulutnya selebar mungkin.

" Hei! Kau kan menumpang disini! Bagaimana mungkin kau—tidak bisa… kau tidur diluar!" ujar Rukia.

" Diluar sangat dingin. Bagaimana kalau KTP-mu terbang tertiup angin? Lalu dia terbang sendiri kerumah gerombolan orang yang mengejarmu itu?"

Rukia menepuk jidatnya dengan kesal. Ternyata KTP-nya sama sekali dia lupakan. Dia lupa KTP-nya belum diambilnya dari pria brengsek itu!

" Baiklah. Aku tidur diluar saja ya…" Shin pura-pura menguap dan berjalan perlahan menuju sofa sambil melirik jahil pada Rukia.

" Aku tahu! Tidurlah dikamarku!" kata Rukia setengah menyesal.

" Benarkah? Aku jadi merepotkan nih…" sahut Shin balik.

" Jangan buat aku mengulanginya!"

" Terimakasih!" Shin nyengir dengan lebarnya. Nyengir kemenangan yang menyebalkan!

" Hei! KTP-ku!" jerit Rukia.

" Sampai ponselku kembali, KTP-mu akan kutahan! Ok!" Shin tersenyum licik dan langsung menutup pintu kamar Rukia.

Oh!

Rukia benar-benar kesal lalu menjambak rambutnya sendiri!

Dia benar-benar akan gila dan berakhir dengan menyedihkan!

Sabar Rukia… sabar… yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah berharap ponsel si brengsek cepat membaik.

" Rukia? Kau sudah pulang?" suara ayahnya mengejutkan Rukia. Pasti keluh kesahnya tadi terdengar oleh ayahnya bukan?

Ayahnya keluar dari kamarnya dan memandang Rukia penuh tanya.

" Papa! Tidak ada apa-apa kok… hanya ada sedikit masalah. Aku sudah pulang. Papa bisa tidur sekarang…" kata Rukia membujuk ayahnya.

" Papa dengar ada suara pria… apa temanmu?" tanya ayahnya.

" Oh… itu… hmmm… sebenarnya…"

Ayahnya tak boleh tahu! Bahaya gawat! Kalau sampai ayahnya tahu penyakit ayahnya bisa kumat lantaran anak gadisnya membawa pria tak dikenal masuk kedalam rumah ini!

" Apa? Ada apa Rukia?"

" Tidak Pa. tadi ada teman Rukia yang mampir sebentar. Memang cowok sih. Tapi hanya sebentar kok. Gak bakal lama. Papa gak marah kan?" tanya Rukia.

" Oh, ya sudah. Tidurlah Rukia… ini hampir pagi…"

" Papa juga. Nanti Papa terlambat masuk kerja…"

Akhirnya Rukia berhasil membujuk ayahnya untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Setelah yakin ayahnya tidur dengan lelap, Rukia mengambil selimut dari lemari pakaian ayahnya. Lalu membawa keluar. Hari ini dan mungkin hari-hari selanjutnya Rukia akan tidur disofa.

Benar-benar menyedihkan!

Tapi… sebenarnya kenapa pria itu ingin sekali tidur dirumahnya?

Padahal kesalahannya hanya karena masalah ponsel. Seharusnya Rukia tak berbuat sebodoh itu. Kenapa pula Yukia berbuat aneh begitu… kali ini dia benar-benar salah perhitungan.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

Shin mendengar dari dalam kamar Rukia pembicaraan ayah dan anak itu. Shin belum benar-benar tidur. Melainkan baru melihat-lihat isi kamar gadis ini.

Kamarnya memang kecil. Tapi cukup nyaman dan bersih. Ada lemari pakaian disudut kamar dan disampingnya ada meja. Disana berhamburan segala macam keperluan wanita. Tapi tak ada bedak satupun. Biasanya gadis seusianya pasti punya berpuluh-puluh kotak bedak. Tapi hanya ada pelembap dan lip gloss yang bahkan belum digunakan. Ada bingkai foto dan lampu kecil disamping tempat tidur yang diletakan disudut lainnya. Foto gadis itu mungkin ketika berumur 14 sampai 15 tahun.

Dan seorang pria. Mungkinkah itu ayahnya? Tapi kenapa sejak masuk kerumah ini dia sama sekali tak melihat foto perempuan lain? Ibunya?

Kenapa Shin memikirkan hal seperti ini?

Mungkin dia sudah merindukan ibunya. Padahal baru satu hari. Biasanya dia tak terlalu memikirkan hal kekanakan begini.

Rukia.

Dia memang gadis yang aneh.

Tapi entah kenapa, Shin menaruh sedikit rasa aneh disana.

Shin merasa, gadis bernama Rukia itu, cukup menarik baginya. Setidaknya begitulah yang dia pikirkan.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

" Tidur yang nyenyak!" ujar Shin penuh senyum liciknya.

Rukia meliriknya dengan sinis. Sambil memukul pelan lehernya yang kelihatan mau patah karena sesuatu.

Tidur sambil berbantalkan lengan sofa memang menyakitkan. Untungnya ayahnya sama sekali tidak curiga padanya.

Setelah ayah Rukia yang berprofesi sebagai pegawai di instansi pemerintah biasa berangkat kerja, Shin baru bisa keluar dari kamar Rukia.

Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan disekitar pusat kota Tokyo. Berkeliling saja tanpa arah. Lagipula mana mungkin mereka bisa dirumah seharian.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti disebuah café outdoor. Rukia memilih duduk disebuah meja yang diletakkan diteras kafe. Cuaca pagi itu tidak terlalu terik. Malah sejuk.

" Hhhh… karena seseorang, leherku sekarang seperti mau patah!" sindir Rukia sambil melirik sinis pada Shin.

Namun yang disindir malah melirik kejalanan diseberang kafe. Sesaat kemudian, Rukia mulai memperhatikan pria yang duduk didepannya ini. Kemarin dia tak terlalu memperhatikannya saking kesalnya. Dan ternyata, pria ini tak terlalu buruk. Wajahnya tirus dan tegas. Wajah laki-laki tangguh. Kulitnya juga mulus dan putih. Rambut pendek lurusnya yang dipotong stylish. Ada barisan poni membingkai wajahnya. Hidungnyapun mancung. Rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat. Tubuhnya juga tinggi berisi. Atletis. Mungkin sekitar 180an cm. diluar dugaan, pria ini memang menarik kaum hawa manapun.

" Kau tertarik padaku?" kata pria itu. Bahkan dia tidak melihat kearah Rukia. Kenapa dia bilang begitu?

" Apa! Enak saja. Siapa yang tertarik padamu. Aku hanya memperhatikan jalanan saja. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

" Aku bosan. Apa kau ada pekerjaan lainnya?" tanya Shin.

" Emm… tidak ada. Sepertinya tidak ada…"

" Baiklah. Temani aku saja…"

Shin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera berjalan menjauh dari kafe.

Baru Rukia mengerti, Rukia langsung mengejar pria gila itu.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

Sekarang Rukia berada disebuah mall paling besar Tokyo, Ginza. Tanpa ragu Shin melangkah masuk kesana sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jeansnya.

Dia benar-benar masuk kesana!

Rukia mengikutinya dari belakang. Mall ini begitu mewah. Baru ini Rukia masuk kedalam sini. Karena Rukia sama sekali lupa bagaimana dirinya. Rukia hanya menghabiskan waktunya berjalan dipasar dan dikejar gerombolan menyebalkan itu.

Setiap mata memandang kearah Shin. Padahal penampilan Shin tak terlalu mencolok. Kenapa semua orang memperhatikannya seperti itu? Rukia bingung bukan main.

Pertama Shin masuk kedalam sebuah toko optik. Shin memilih kacamata berlensa netral dan memilih-milih framenya. Akhirnya Shin memutuskan untuk memakai sebuah kacamata dengan frame berwarna putih. Dia semakin menarik saja. Ujar Rukia dalam hati.

Setelah keluar dari toko itu, Rukia memandangnya dengan tatapan curiga. Shin balik menatapnya dengan bimbang.

" Ada apa? Kenapa menatapku begitu?" tanya Shin.

" Darimana kau uang? Kau punya uang? Lalu kenapa kau bersikeras tinggal dirumahku?" keluh Rukia.

" Ah tidak! Aku tidak punya uang. Kau lihat kan uangku sudah habis membeli kacamata ini! Aku perlu kacamata agar semua orang tidak memandang aneh padaku… kau percaya?"

" Belum 100%. Kau masih meragukan. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan lagi? Kelihatannya mall disini mahal…" ujar Rukia.

" Aku ingin membeli pakaian. Kau tak mungkin berpikir aku akan memakai baju ini selama aku tinggal denganmu kan?" ujar Shin lagi.

" Memang tidak mungkin… lalu apa kau punya uang lagi? Bukannya kau sudah membeli kacamata mahal itu?" tanya Rukia.

Shin teringat. Dia sekarang ini tidak bisa bertindak seenaknya. Kalau sampai jatidirinya diketahui Rukia, entah apa jadinya nanti. Bukankah dia sedang menyamar saat ini? Kenapa dia bisa melupakan hal itu?

" Oh ya, lalu bagaimana? Apa kau tahu tempat mendapatkan pakaian murah dan bagus?" tanya Shin.

" Ehm! Aku tahu! Pertamanya mungkin kau tidak percaya. Tapi yakinlah, semuanya pasti kualitas bagus…!"

Meskipun Shin sama sekali masih meragukan kata-kata Rukia.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

Dan dugaan Shin benar. Rukia membawanya kepasar lagi. Padahal Shin sama sekali kurang menyukai suasana ramai seperti itu. Dipasar itu, Shin terus berjalan sedekat mungkin dengan Rukia. Jalan Rukia sungguh cepat. Shin sulit mengejarnya. Jalanan ramai begini mana mungkin bisa berjalan bersama.

Akhirnya mereka benar-benar terpisah.

Shin kehilangan Rukia ketika berjalan dipasar yang banyak dilalui orang-orang yang lewat. Semua tampak sama. Shin sendiri bingung kemana harus mencari Rukia. Apalagi tubuhnya seakan berjalan sendiri karena didorong oleh laju orang-orang yang berhimpitan. Matahari malah bersinar terik disaat suasana begini. Apa Shin harus berteriak? Mana mungkin dia berteriak.

Sial sekali! Ponselnya diperbaiki. Walaupun ada ponsel, Shin sama sekali tak tahu apa Rukia punya ponsel atau tidak.

Keadaan semakin ramai. Dan Shin sama sekali belum menemukan Rukia. Shin ingat Rukia tadi masih memakai topi abu-abunya. Shin mencari orang yang kira-kira memakai topi abu-abu.

Ketika bertemu, dengan cepat Shin menyusul orang bertopi abu-abu itu. Tapi ketika Shin menghampirinya, orang itu ternyata laki-laki. Sepertinya Shin tersesat disini.

_" Aku ini perempuan bodoh!"_

Shin seakan mendengar suara Rukia. Tapi menoleh kemanapun Shin tetap tidak menemukannya. Semuanya tampak sama ditengah keramaian ini.

Saat itu, entah kenapa, Shin memerlukan Rukia. Dia butuh Rukia. Ternyata Shin memang tidak bisa sendirian. Ditempat yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya, Shin tak bisa sendiri.

Akhirnya, Shin mencoba memanggil Rukia…

" Hei… kau tersesat ya?"

Belum sempat Shin memanggil Rukia, gadis itu berdiri dibelakangnya dengan cengiran lebar. Seolah menyindir.

" Aku tidak tersesat. Kau yang tersesat!" bantah Shin.

Rukia menahan tawanya. Pria ini memang tersesat. Padahal Rukia tadi hanya berbalik sebentar. Tapi Shin malah berjalan tanpa arah begitu.

" Kenapa kau menghilang begitu! Kukira kau terbawa arus pasar ini!" Shin masih marah-marah.

" Wah… kau marah padaku? Ternyata kalau kau marah, kau malah tampak menggelikan!" ujar Rukia.

" Apa katamu? Menggelikan! Enak saja!" bantah Rukia lagi.

Rukia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh puncak kepala Shin. Sekarang Rukia yakin Shin memang tinggi. Yukia hanya 150an cm saja. Sudah pasti susah menyentuh puncak kepala Shin.

" Wah, kepalamu panas. Sepertinya kau marah-marah karena ini ya?" kata Rukia lagi.

Rukia melepas topi abu-abunya dan memakaikannya kekepala Shin.

" Sepertinya cuaca memang panas. Kau boleh pakai itu hari ini. Tapi harus segera dikembalikan ya! Karena ini topi berhargaku…"

" Berharga?" tanya Shin.

Rukia hanya mengangguk saja.

" Aku sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok untukmu membeli pakaian. Ayo ikut. Jangan tersesat lagi ya…"

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

Shin baru tahu ada tempat bagus seperti ini dipasar yang ramai ini. Ada sebuah toko pakaian pria. Kualitasnya bagus walau tak sebagus kualitas tingkat satu. Harganyapun sangat terjangkau. Shin kembali berpikir. Selama ini dia menghamburkan banyak uang untuk membeli pakaian mahal. Dan hanya dia gunakan sesekali saja. Kenapa dia begitu menyia-nyiakan begitu banyak hal?

Setelah puas memilih, Shin dapat 2 kantung penuh pakaian.

Bahkan Shin membelinya dengan harga yang sama untuk satu potong pakaian mahalnya dulu.

Setelah puas berbelanja, Rukia mengajak Shin makan siang. Dan lagi-lagi Shin harus berpikir ulang.

Rukia mengajaknya makan diwarung pinggir jalan dipasar itu.

" Tempatnya memang meragukan. Tapi rasanya sama sekali tidak meragukan. Aku jamin kau pasti akan suka!" kata Rukia.

Memang tempatnya jauh dari bayangan Shin. Tapi soal jaminan Rukia memang benar. Makanannya sama sekali tidak terlalu buruk.

Meskipun awalnya Shin ragu, tapi akhirnya dipaksa oleh Rukia.

Memang terasa seperti masakan dirumahnya. Kenapa banyak sekali hal yang jarang dilakukannya padahal begitu menyenangkan?

Untuk orang seperti Shin memang bodoh.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Shin kembali mengikuti Rukia. Kali ini mengikuti Rukia ketempat kerjanya dimalam hari.

Shin masih mengenakan topi abu-abu Rukia. Dan Rukia sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan topinya.

Shin kembali menunggu diluar. Suasana bar itu membuatnya sedikit pusing.

Namun Shin memilih berjalan berkeliling saja. Ada sebuah TV layar paling lebar yang dipasang ditengah kota itu.

Ada video klip yang diputar disana.

Video klip dirinya yang masih berambut orange itu. Warna yang disukai kekasihnya.

Banyak orang yang berhenti sejenak hanya untuk menyaksikan video klip itu dari TV ukuran besar itu.

Kebanyakan gadis-gadis.

Huh… dirinya masih terkenal meskipun dia menghilang begini.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

" Hah? Renji berhenti? Kenapa?" tanya Rukia pada managernya ketika barnya sudah tutup. Semua waiters berkumpul untuk rapat sejenak.

" Ada masalah dengan pengunjung baru-baru ini. Bar kita ini sekarang sedang ramai. Apa kalian ada seseorang yang bisa direkomendasikan?" tanya manager itu.

Semuanya diam tak ada yang menyanggupi. Siapa yang mau bekerja dibar ditengah malam begini?

Benar juga.

Semua orang diam tak bersuara. Hingga akhirnya rapat itu selesai. Rukia segera keluar dan mengganti pakaiannya. Begitu keluar dari bar itu Rukia mencari sosok yang menunggunya sedari tadi. Ternyata tidak ada di depan pintu bar. Kenapa orang itu menghilang seenaknya. Otomatis Rukia berjalan berkeliling mencarinya. Kira-kira dimana orang aneh itu?

Setelah berkeliling tidak jauh dari bar tempatnya bekerja, Rukia melihat seseorang dengan topi abu-abunya. Nah itu dia!

Orang yang dicarinya sedari tadi bersandar pada tiang lampu jalanan dan memperhatikan TV ukuran raksasa yang dipasang ditengah kota. Yukia melihat TV itu. Ada sebuah video klip artis terkenal. Penyanyi pria muda berambut orange yang amat popular.

" Ahh~ aku ingin sekali melihatnya menyanyi tepat didepanku…" ujar Rukia sambil menatap TV ukuran besar itu.

Shin menoleh kearah Rukia dan langsung pura-pura tak tahu.

" Apa maksudmu? Bukankah dia sedang menyanyi didepanmu?" sahut Shin.

" Ehm… kau benar. Artis terkenal memang hebat. Dia bisa melakukan apa saja. Tapi… aku juga kasihan padanya…"

" Kenapa kau kasihan padanya? Dia punya segalanya. Dia punya uang yang banyak, kehidupan yang layak, dan semua orang yang mengaguminya. Kenapa kau malah kasihan dengan orang seperti itu?" cerca Shin. Rukia menghela nafas panjang.

" Kau tahu? Aku melihat dia, sepertinya sedang kesepian. Sepertinya dia sedang tersesat dan gak tahu jalan pulang. Kau tahu Shin. Seorang akan berada dipuncaknya ketika dia mendapatkan segalanya. Tapi begitu dia kehilangan segalanya, semua itu akan hilang tanpa jejak. Apa yang dimiliki orang itu sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang abadi. Makanya aku kasihan padanya," jelas Rukia.

Shin diam tanpa kata-kata. Dia benar. Apa yang dimilikinya sekarang ini sudah pasti tidak akan abadi. Semuanya pasti akan melupakannya secepat kilat seandainya dia sudah tidak terkenal lagi. Seandainya dia tak bisa seterkenal sekarang lagi.

Ya. Dia tersesat. Dan tak bisa kembali lagi. Dia lupa apa yang harus dia lakukan. Bahkan, karena dia begini, terkadang dia tak bisa melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

" Ayo pulang… kenapa kau jadi seserius itu? Aku hanya bicara asal tadi…" ujar Rukia membuyarkan lamunan Shin.

" Tidak juga. Kau memang benar. Tersesat dan sulit untuk kembali. Rasanya itu memang benar…" sahut Shin sambil berlalu. Rukia termangu dan bingung. Lalu mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti Shin dari belakang. Apa dia salah bicara tadi?

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

Rukia benar-benar lelah bermain kucing-kucingan dengan ayahnya. Bahkan dia hampir sebulan lebih. Setiap kali ada ayahnya, Rukia memasukkan Shin kedalam kamarnya. Dan begitu seterusnya.

Sekarang dia sudah pegal dan tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Hingga pagi ini…

" Hah? Papa akan berangkat dinas selama 2 minggu? Papa gak bercanda kan?" teriak Rukia.

" Apa boleh buat. Pagi ini Papa sudah ditunggu oleh orang kantor. Selamat tinggal Rukia. Baik-baik ya jaga rumah…" ujar ayahnya sambil melambai kearah Rukia dan membawa koper besar.

Rukia sekarang tampak bingung. Dia ditinggal sendiri dirumah itu? Padahal dia tidak benar-benar sendirian.

Sabar Rukia! Kau pasti bisa melewatinya. Pasti bisa.

Hanya saja. Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini? Benar-benar gak masuk akal!

" Kau tahu benar aku belum cukup tidur. Kenapa kau membangunkanku pagi begini?" keluh Shin. Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan dipasar lagi. Dan kali ini Shin kembali mengenakan topi abu-abu Rukia.

" Kalau kau tinggal dirumah sendirian, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Dasar bodoh! Aku juga kurang tidur, tapi aku gak mengeluh sepertimu!"

" Ngomong-ngomong. Ayahmu benar-benar pergi selama 2 minggu ini?" tanya Shin.

" Benar. Kenapa dia pergi? Padahal sebelumnya dia tak pernah pergi. Aku benci kesepian…" keluh Rukia.

" Hah? Kau benci kesepian?" ulang Shin.

" Kau tahu kenapa aku suka pasar? Disini suasananya ramai. Banyak suara yang memenuhi pasar ini. Walaupun aku berjalan sendirian disini, aku gak akan merasa sendiri. Karena keramaian ini aku bisa berjalan tanpa takut tanpa perlu kesepian. Jujur saja, aku tidak suka suasana sepi dan sunyi. Membawa kenangan buruk…" cerita Rukia.

" Aku justru suka dengan sepi dan sunyi. Membuatku sedikit tenang. Setiap hari aku bertemu dengan orang yang berbeda. Membuatku pusing. Aku benci ramai. Membuatku tidak nyaman…"

" Ahh~ ternyata kita berbeda ya… aku gak tahu kau gak suka ramai…"

" Tapi sekarang bukan masalah. Karena dikeramaian ini aku gak bakal tersesat kalau ada kau…" ujar Shin sambil berlalu.

Rukia berhenti sejenak. Apa yang dikatakan orang aneh itu? Apa dia benar-benar mengatakannya?

Tidak Rukia! Dia itu bercanda! Kau tidak lihat? Dia benar-benar bercanda! Rukia ingin melontarkan kata-kata lain untuk membalas Shin, tapi pria itu berbalik padanya dan tersenyum. Bukan menyeringai menyebalkan! Dia tersenyum dengan tulus.

" Ayo cepat. Nanti ketinggalan kereta loh~" ejek Shin.

Astaga! Apa yang dia lakukan?

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

" Jangan menghilang sesukamu tahu. Kan jadi susah aku berkeliling mencarimu. Kau ini memangnya hantu suka menghilang seenaknya. Tunggu aku sampai selesai! Paham!" ceramah Rukia sesaat sebelum Rukia masuk kedalam barnya. Shin hanya mengangguk malas. Karena sama sekali tak mendengarkan Rukia bicara.

Setelah Rukia masuk kesana, Shin bersandar disebelah pintu masuk bar itu. Meskipun ditinggal, Shin juga bisa bosan sendirian. Gadis aneh itu pasti akan lama tinggal disana. Bagaimana mungkin bisa sebentar? Tidak mungkin!

Shin menunduk kebawah. Ada sebuah kartu jatuh dikakinya. Apa ini?

Id card? Punya Rukia? Astaga. Kenapa gadis itu suka sembarangan? Sekarang dia malah menjatuhkan ini?

Shin memutuskan masuk kedalam sana. Meskipun jujur saja, dia tak suka didalam sana. Berisik dan membuatnya pusing.

Sekalinya Shin masuk, benar saja. Suasananya berisik dan ramai seperti pertama kalinya dia masuk kedalam sana. Shin tak mengerti kenapa gadis itu memilih pekerjaan begini? Bukankah ada banyak pekerjaan? Kenapa harus begini?

" Maaf pak. Anda sedang mabuk…" keluh Rukia. Sebenarnya dia tak ingin seperti ini. Dan sialnya dia malah mendapatkan pelanggan mabuk bersamanya. Gawat.

" Temani sebentar saja. Bukankah kau bekerja disini juga… aku… hik…" nafas bapak setengah baya dengan dandanan mirip pegawai kantoran swasta itu menerpa wajah Rukia. Jujur saja. Rukia benci alkohol. Tapi pekerjaan seperti ini mengharuskannya seperti ini. Rukia hampir pingsan menghirup udara alcohol dengan jarak sedekat itu. Sebisa mungkin dia menghalau orang mabuk itu.

" Maaf pak. Aku masih punya pekerjaan lainnya…" Rukia menepis tangan pria tua menyebalkan itu.

Tapi bukannya mereda, pria itu bahkan semakin tambah jadi.

" Lepaskan tanganmu itu!" suara sinis seseorang menghentakkan dengan kasar tangan yang mencoba merangkul Rukia. Rukia terkejut bukan main.

" Shin?" bisik Rukia tak percaya.

" Hei! Siapa kau ini! Berani-beraninya kau…!" sekarang orang mabuk itu mulai kehilangan kontrol. Orang mabuk itu mencengkeram kerah baju Shin.

" Kau jangan… hik… macam-macam ya!"

Rukia mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman orang mabuk itu. Tapi sama sekali tak bisa menepisnya. Akhirnya, malah Rukia yang tersungkur karena orang itu mendorong Rukia hingga jatuh.

Shin ingin menolong tapi malah cengkeraman pria itu semakin jadi. Hingga akhirnya pria itu berniat melayangkan pukulan. Belum sempat Shin menghindar, pria itu sudah meninju Shin. Segeralah terjadi keributan besar. Shin tak terima atas pemukulan itu. Hingga akhirnya, Shin balas memukul orang itu. Rukia mencoba menghalau Shin.

" Jangan Shin! Jangan pukul! Aku bisa dapat masalah!"

Seakan tak mendengarkan teriakan Rukia, Shin memukul kembali orang mabuk itu. Keributan tak dapat dihentikan. Semuanya menghindari tempat yang sekarang jadi arena tinju itu.

Keadaan semakin kacau. Tapi untungnya beberapa waiters segera bertindak dan menendang pergi orang mabuk itu.

Rukia bingung. Keadaan bar sungguh kacau. Bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskan ini?

" Ada apa sebenarnya Rukia? Kenapa kau berkelahi dengan pengunjung…" tegur managernya.

" Ah… bukan pak… sebenarnya…" Rukia bingung harus bicara apa.

" Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan jangan bertengkar dengan pelanggan… sekarang apa yang kau lakukan ini?" seru managernya lagi.

" Bukan salahnya. Ini salahku. Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan emosiku saja ketika orang itu mencoba memukul wanita. Maafkan aku jika sudah membuat kekacauan…" ujar Shin memotong Rukia.

" Siapa kau?" tanya manager itu lagi.

" Orang yang memukul pelangganmu. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu… maafkan atas keributan tadi…" ujar Shin.

" Rukia… bersihkan tempat ini, lalu berikan P3K pada orang itu…" lanjut manager itu sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Rukia dan Shin saling berpandangan bingung.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

maaf banget gak bisa balas review...

tapi saya sangat menghargai review yang masuk kedalam fic ini kok...

terutama kripik yang membangun dari para senpai...

yosh... RnR pliss senpai yaaa...

*ngarepbangetnih...*


	3. AFTER 10 YEARS

Yohaa... Minna... saya update lagi... heheheheheh

kecepetan gak sih?  
>heheheheh<p>

okelah... gak mau banyak cincang... salah... cincong...

DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO

WARNING : OOC, GALAU, GAJE, AU, MISSTYPO...

*Mohon maaf kalo ada yang salah ketik... biasalah saya suka buru-buru sampe gak nyadar... hehehe*

.

.

.

" Ahhh! Aduh! Pelan-pelan…!" seru Shin ketika Rukia mencoba membersihkan luka disudut bibir Shin.

" Salah sendiri! Aku kan sudah suruh jangan macam-macam! Kenapa kau malah nekat masuk dan menghajar pelanggan? Katamu kau gak suka bermasalah! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi itu?" cerocos Rukia.

" Kenapa kau marah-marah? Aku kan sudah menolongmu… bukannya terima kasih…" cerca Shin balik.

Sekarang ini mereka ada ditaman belakang bar. Tempatnya cukup sepi bahkan tak ada seorang pun disana.

Pelipis Shin agar memar dan sudut bibirnya malah mengeluarkan darah. Rukia menghela nafas panjang. Dia menyerah.

" Aku sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan seperti itu," kata Rukia kemudian.

" Apa? Dan kau diam saja seperti tadi? Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu ini? Kenapa kau malah diam saja!"

" Jadi aku harus menghajarnya sepertimu? Kemudian aku dapat masalah dan akhirnya aku dipecat? Kau ini suka sekali bicara seenaknya!"

" Tinggal mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Bukannya itu sudah beres?"

Rukia menekan kapasnya kepelipis Shin dengan kuat hingga Shin menjerit.

" Aduhhh! Hei!" teriak Shin.

" Kau pikir pekerjaan itu mencarinya gampang seperti mencari pakaian? Jaman seperti sekarang ini, semuanya serba sulit. Apalagi pekerjaan. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berkata begitu? Kau sendiri saja sampai sekarang bergantung padaku! Mencari pekerjaan saja kau tidak bisa…" keluh Rukia.

" Tapi aku gak akan diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu!" sela Shin.

Dengan perlahan Rukia menempel plester dipelipis Shin. Kemudian memandang Shin dengan tatapan sabar.

" Shin… ada kalanya kita harus menahan emosi kita untuk sesuatu. Emosi itu cuma akan merusak saja. Awalnya kau memang senang berhasil membalasnya. Tapi lihat kebelakangnya. Akan ada masalah selanjutnya. Emosi itu adalah jalan terakhir jika kau sudah tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Itu baru namanya manusia sejati. Kau mengerti?" jelas Rukia.

Shin hanya diam saja. Rukia membereskan peralatannya dan kembali masuk kedalam bar. Shin tak pernah tahu. Menurutnya jika dia sudah marah, tentu saja akan melampiaskan emosinya.

Apa kali ini dia salah?

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

" Maafkan aku sudah mengacaukan tempatmu tadi…" kata Shin sambil menunduk didepan manager itu.

Rukia termangu menatap Shin yang kembali datang kebar itu setelah pengunjung sepi.

Beberapa waiters wanita lainnya melirik Shin dengan penuh minat.

Manager bar itu berdiri didepan Shin sambil memperhatikan Shin.

" Umurmu berapa?" tanya manager itu.

" Heh? Oh, aku 23 tahun…" ujar Shin kaku.

" Karena keributan yang kau buat tadi, kami harus mengganti rugi pelanggan itu. Dan bar ini juga sedang mencari pengganti pegawai yang mengundurkan diri beberapa waktu lalu. Jika kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain, kau bisa bekerja disini untuk mengganti rugi kerusakan yang kau lakukan tadi…" jelas manager itu.

" Hah?" Shin ternganga tak mengerti.

" Kalau kau setuju, mulai besok kau bisa bekerja…" sambung manager itu.

Apa maksudnya ini?

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

" Kenapa kau bisa seberuntung itu?" rutuk Rukia ketika mereka pulang kerumah.

" Mana kutahu. Tapi untunglah aku dapat pekerjaan…" ujar Shin.

" Sebenarnya, kau juga gak terlalu salah saat itu… mungkin manager juga berpikir begitu kan?"

" Mungkin saja. Oh ya, berkat kau aku sudah banyak pengalaman selama tinggal bersamamu…" kata Shin.

" Hmm… benarkah? Itu bagus. Oh ya, aku mau bilang… terima kasih Shin. Sudah menolongku tadi…"

Entah kenapa wajah Shin memanas tak karuan. Kenapa dia begitu aneh? Astaga…

Rukia memang gadis yang menarik untuknya.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

" Tugasmu hanya mengantarkan minuman kemeja pelanggan. Kau paham?" jelas Rukia setelah mengajari Shin malam itu.

" Aku sudah tahu yang begituan. Tidak usah dikasih tahu segala…"

" Aku hanya memperingatkanmu agar tak salah. Kau kan suka seenaknya sendiri…" keluh Rukia.

Mulai malam ini, Shin sudah resmi bekerja ditempat Rukia. Memang agak merepotkan. Tapi entah kenapa Shin cukup senang. Sudah satu bulan bersamanya Rukia banyak hal tak terduga terjadi dengannya.

Benar-benar diluar dugaan. Shin benar-benar menikmati hal ini.

Hari pertamanya bekerja memang melelahkan. Identitas aslinya hampir ketahuan berkali-kali lantaran banyak gadis-gadis mengerikan disana langsung menyerbunya. Benar-benar membuat jantung berdegub gak karuan. Bahkan sampai tante-tante yang gak sesuai umur mengubernya begitu. Astaga!

Ketika mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan lainnya, Shin memperhatikan, sepertinya Rukia punya pelanggan tetap. Dari kejauhan Shin bisa melihat bahwa Rukia tengah akrab dengan seorang pria muda.

Pria berkulit putih pucat itu mungkin berusia sekitar pertengahan 25 tahun. Bagaimana mungkin Rukia bisa punya teman seperti itu?

Mereka tampak mengobrol dengan akrab. Sesekali Rukia tersenyum dan tertawa. Shin penasaran sekali. Apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai seperti itu.

Pakaian pria itupun rapi. Kemeja lengan panjang yang digulung sampai batas siku dan celana jeans. Sepatunya juga terlihat mahal. Sekilas, pria itu memang seperti pria dewasa. Ditambah lagi wajahnya yang dewasa dan terlihat tampan. Apa Shin bisa kalah dari pria seperti itu? Tunggu dulu. Kenapa dia berpikiran begitu? Ada-ada saja.

Mungkin itu hanya pelanggan lewat kan? Bisa saja begitu. Kenapa juga dia berpikiran aneh seperti itu?

Setelah jam kerja usai, Shin membersihkan meja disudut bar. Lalu tanpa sengaja dia melihat kearah grand piano hitam itu.

Perlahan Shin berjalan kearah grand piano itu. Membuka penutup tutsnya dan menekan salah satu nada disana.

Suaranya masih bagus.

Shin duduk dibangku piano itu dan menyetel nadanya. Lalu memainkan sebuah lagu sederhana.

Sudah lama dia tak menyentuh alat musik ini. Ternyata ada satu hal yang dirindukannya. Musik.

" Wah! Kau bisa main piano?" seru Rukia. Shin terdiam, menyadari ternyata Rukia memperhatikannya.

" Sedikit. Dulu aku sempat belajar…" kilah Shin. Mana mungkin dia bilang dia mahir bermainnya kan?

" Ehm… bisa ajari aku? Aku suka suara piano…" kata Rukia.

" Baiklah. Lain kali ya… kau mau dengar satu lagu lagi?" tawar Shin. Rukia mengangguk dengan senang hati. Menambah suasana romantis malam itu. Padahal diluar sudah turun hujan lebat. Pulangnya mereka terpaksa hujan-hujanan.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

Lagi. Malam inipun mereka bertemu lagi. Entah kenapa Shin terlihat gusar. Malam ini Rukia kembali bertemu dengan pria kemarin malam. Apa mereka sedekat itu?

Karena kesal, Shin mencoba mendekati mereka.

" Oh ya… jadi semalam kau berhasil lagi? Wah… kau memang dokter yang baik…" ujar Rukia.

Dokter? Pria itu dokter? Yukia mengenal dokter?

" Tidak juga. Oh ya, bagaimana kabar ayahmu? Baik-baik saja?" ujar pria itu.

Hah? Pria itu bahkan tahu ayah Rukia? Astaga! Yang benar saja.

" Papa sudah baik-baik saja. Bahkan dia sudah melakukan tugas dinasnya 3 hari lalu… kata Papa dia perlu 2 minggu…"

" Ehm! Hei… kau dipanggil manager tuh!" sela Shin.

Rukia langsung menoleh kebelakang. Tampak Shin memandang tak suka kearah pria itu.

" Oh Shin, baiklah… oh ya, kenalkan… ini Ulquiorra Shciffer. Dia dokter ahli dirumah sakit terkenal di Tokyo. Dia juga pernah menolong Papaku beberapa kali… Ulqui, ini Shin… dia…" Rukia bingung ketika menjelaskan siapa Shin ini.

" Pacar…" sambung Shin.

" Pacar?" ulang Ulquiorra.

" Ahh~ sebenarnya… APA! Bukan kok! Bukan pacar…! Hei kau ini kenapa seenaknya begitu!" bisik Rukia bahkan hampir menjerit lantaran kata-kata Shin. Shin kemudian merangkul pundak Rukia.

" Maaf Tuan, pekerjaan kami banyak. Lain kali akan kutraktir minum… ayo sayang…" Shin merangkul Rukia dan langsung menariknya ke Bar belakang. Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum saja. Senyum misterius.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

" Heh! Kau ini kenapa! Kumat ya? Atau jangan-jangan kau ini memang psycho ya!" begitu sampai dirumah, Rukia langsung menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Shin tak ambil pusing.

" Jangan dianggap serius…" ujar Shin lalu duduk disofa. Badannya terasa tak sanggup lagi menyangga tubuhnya.

" Apa? Bagaimana kalau dia menganggapnya serius? Ahh! Kau ini benar-benar… hei—"

Rukia diam menyadari Shin yang berubah pucat. Rukia menyentuh dahi Shin. Dan benar. Badannya panas bukan main.

" Hei! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa badanmu panas begitu! Shin…!" Rukia kini panik bukan main.

" Hujan kemarin…"

Rukia menarik lengan Shin dan memapahnya menuju kamarnya. Rukia membaringkan Shin dan menyelimutinya. Rukia sungguh panik bukan main. Bagaimana mungkin Shin bisa begini?

Rukia berlari mengelilingi rumahnya mencari obat dan es batu. Setelah menemukan obatnya, Rukia langsung meminumkannya ke Shin. Kemudian mengompres dahi Shin dengan es batu.

Rukia begitu takut menyadari tubuh Shin yang begitu panas. Bagaimana mungkin bisa begitu?

Shin mengigau tak jelas. Ada apa dengannya?

Bagaimana ini? Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu? Rukia segera beranjak dari sisi kasurnya, bermaksud untuk mencari bantuan…

" Disini saja… kumohon… disini saja…" pinta Shin sambil menahan lengan Rukia untuk tidak beranjak kemanapun. Astaga.

" Hei… kau itu sakit… Harus dibawa kerumah sakit. Tunggulah sebentar… Ok!" bujuk Rukia. Namun, bagaimanapun juga, Shin tetap tak mau melepaskan tangan Rukia. Akhirnya Rukia menyerah. Orang sakit permintaannya suka yang aneh-aneh dan tidak jelas. Badan Shin masih sangat panas. Bagaimana mungkin Rukia tak menghiraukan perkataan Shin kemarin. Malah mengajaknya hujan-hujanan. Rukia merasa bersalah sekali. Entah kenapa, Rukia merasa bersalah. Kepada orang yang sudah menemaninya selama 1 bulan ini. Kenapa ada perasaan takut dan cemas jika terjadi sesuatu? Rukia membiarkan suasana seperti itu.

Perlahan Rukia menatap wajah Shin. Kenapa wajah ini tak asing? Rukia juga tak pernah menanyakan kenapa Shin ngotot ingin tinggal dirumahnya. Kenapa Shin tidak membicarakan apapun mengenai keluarganya. Kenapa Shin tertutup jika ditanya soal dirinya sendiri. Rukia pikir, Shin belum ingin membahasnya makanya Rukia diamkan saja. Tapi kalau dipikir begini…

Shin… kau itu sebenarnya siapa? Bisik Rukia lirih.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

Shin bergeliat didalam tidurnya. Shin membuka matanya perlahan membuka matanya. Mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam? Oh jangan bilang dia semalam…

Kenapa dia melakukan hal konyol begitu? Pasti gadis itu akan menganggapnya macam-macam! Sialan!

" Kau bangun cepat sekali? Kupikir besok pagi baru bangun…" Rukia masuk kedalam kamarnya sambil membawa nampan.

Rukia membawa nampan berisi minuman hangat dan semangkuk bubur. Lalu meletakkannya disana.

" Kau mau makan? Atau mau melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Rukia.

Shin diam. Dia terlalu takut memikirkan Rukia.

" Hei… setelah demam semalam apa mendadak kau jadi linglung?" sindir Rukia.

" Apa semalam aku—"

" Apa? Semalam kenapa? Kau sakit dan langsung tidur. Apalagi? Tenang saja. Aku tak akan berpikir macam-macam. Oh ya, aku keluar sebentar ya… ada sesuatu yang mau aku kerjakan…" ujar Rukia.

" Kau mau kemana?" tanya Shin.

" Suatu tempat. Aku janji gak bakal lama…" ujar Rukia sambil mengambil topi abu-abunya disana.

Hari ini, setelah 10 tahun berlalu. Hari ini yang selalu ditunggu oleh Rukia…

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

" Kosongkan jadwal hari ini. Aku harus pergi sekarang…"

" Perlu ditemani Presdir Kuchiki?" ujar karyawan lainnya.

" Tidak. Aku sendiri saja. Tidak akan lama. Aku harus memperingati hari penting…" ujar pria setengah baya berambut panjang yang berpakaian rapi itu…

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

Rukia naik kesalah satu bis yang menunggu penumpang itu. Rukia membawa 2 ikat bunga. Satu bunga krisan ungu kesukaan neneknya dan satu lagi bunga matahari kesukaan ibunya. Setiap tahun Rukia selalu pergi kesana memperingati ibunya dan neneknya. Karena Rukia tak pernah lupa siapa dirinya dulu.

Perjalanannya memang cukup jauh. Mungkin sekitar 1 jam lebih perjalanan. Tapi Rukia sudah terbiasa. 7 tahun lalu dia masih ditemani oleh ayahnya. Sekarang setelah 7 tahun, Rukia bisa pergi sendiri.

Sebelumnya Rukia belum pernah bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya selama ini. Rukia juga ingin bertemu. Kerinduan selama 10 tahun sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Tapi, begitu mengingat masa lalu itu, Rukia jadi berpikir 2 kali. Tak boleh sekarang. Keadaan sama sekali belum aman untuk Rukia.

Paling tidak Rukia harus bersabar untuk sekarang ini.

Perjalanan satu jam Rukia lewati dengan menikmati pemandangan asri dipersawahan yang masih hijau.

Setelah menempuh 1 jam, akhirnya Rukia sampai disebuah tempat peristirahatan nenek dan ibunya. Makam yang hanya dihuni oleh beberapa nisan. Karena tempat luas ini adalah makam keluarganya.

Sejauh mata memandang hanyalah pemandangan luas dengan areal perbukitan yang masih hijau.

Rukia berjalan untuk menemui ibu dan nenek. Tak hentinya senyum tersungging diwajahnya.

Rukia akhirnya sampai dimakam kedua orang yang dia cintai dulu.

Belum berubah sama sekali. Karena Rukia selalu datang setiap pagi sebelum orang lain datang kemakam ini.

Pertama Rukia mengucapkan salam pada ibu dan neneknya.

Lalu membersihkan makam 2 orang itu. Setelah itu baru meletakkan 2 ikat bunga itu dimakam nenek dan ibunya.

Rukia tak pernah lupa apa yang disukai nenek dan ibunya. Selalu diingat dengan jelas. Rukia tak mau melupakannya.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

" Apa? Presdir sudah berangkat pagi-pagi tadi? Dengan siapa?" tanya wanita setengah baya berkulit cokelat dan berambut ungu yang masih berpenampilan cantik diusianya yang hampir memasuki pertengahan 40 tahun. Wanita itu terlihat anggun dan elegan ketika memasuki perusahaan besar dan mewah milik suaminya.

Awalnya, niat wanita itu ingin bertemu dengan suaminya. Tapi malah tak menemukan siapapun disana. Ditambah lagi suaminya pergi sendirian. Setiap tahun, ditanggal yang sama, suaminya selalu pergi pagi-pagi tanpa didampingi siapapun.

Setidaknya sejak 10 tahun terakhir ini. Wanita itu juga penasaran kemana suaminya pergi.

" Nyonya, apa perlu saya menelpon Presdir Kuchiki untuk mengabarkan Presdir bahwa Nyonya disini?" sela sekretaris pribadi suaminya itu. Sekretaris itu sendiri adalah seorang pria yang berumur awal 30 tahunan.

" Biarkan saja. Aku akan mengurusnya nanti…" ucap wanita itu. Kepalanya masih menerka siapa sebenarnya yang ditemui suaminya sekarang ini?

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

Presiden direktur Kuchiki Corp itu memarkirkan mobil mewahnya dipelataran parkir pemakaman pribadi keluarganya.

Setiap tahun, ditanggal yang sama presiden direktur itu selalu menemui 2 orang yang amat dikasihinya. Yang tak akan pernah hilang meskipun 2 orang itu mungkin tak ada lagi didunia ini.

Ada yang membuat hatinya janggal bukan main. Sebelum dirinya datang kesana, pasti sudah ada ikatan bunga disana. Masing-masing bunga kesukaan 2 orang itu.

Kali ini, presiden direktur itu ingin tahu, siapa yang selama 10 tahun terakhir ini meletakkan ikatan bunga disana.

Paling tidak dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Presiden Kuchiki itu berjalan perlahan ketika sudah menemukan makam keluarganya.

Kali ini dia ingin menemui makam istri yang sampai kapanpun akan dicintainya meski sang istri sudah meninggalkannya. Dan makam ibu yang dicintainya melebihi apapun.

Ketika presiden direktur itu tiba dimakam kedua orang yang dicintainya itu, presiden tersebut termangu dari jauh.

Ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat didepan kedua makam itu sambil membawa ikatan bunganya. Bunga krisan ungu dan bunga matahari.

Sosok tersebut cukup jauh. Presiden direktur itu hanya melihat seorang sepertinya seorang laki-laki dengan sepatu keds, jeans dan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah. Lalu topi abu-abu.

Presiden itu berjalan mendekati kearah makam itu. Kelihatannya orang yang berdiri didepan makam 2 orang itu sedang berdoa. Karena tak ingin mengganggu, presiden direktur itu hanya berdiri dibelakang sosok itu tak jauh dari sana.

Sambil menunggunya selesai berdoa.

Kemudian, orang itu berbalik sambil tersenyum. Anehnya, orang itu terkejut luar biasa. Senyum yang tadinya menghias wajahnya digantikan dengan keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

" Siapa anda? Anda mengenal ibu dan istri saya?" tanya presiden direktur itu pada sosok itu.

Astaga.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

Rukia memandang sekali lagi kearah makam kedua orang itu. Nenek dan ibunya. Lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Rukia berjanji tahun selanjutnya Rukia pasti akan datang kembali.

Rukia berbalik untuk pulang sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Tapi senyumnya mendadak hilang.

Matanya membulat sempurna. Jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang dan tubuhnya gemetar.

Bagaimana mungkin…

" Siapa anda? Anda mengenal ibu dan istri saya?" tanya orang itu.

Dia. Pria yang memakai pakaian mahal dan mewah itu lengkap dengan dasi dan jasnya. Pria setengah baya yang baru saja dirindukan Rukia.

Ayah kandungnya.

Mulutnya kaku tak bisa bicara. Entah apa yang ayahnya pikirkan jika tahu Rukia adalah anaknya yang menghilang 10 tahun yang lalu. Tapi Rukia sadar. Ayah kandungnya sama sekali tak mengenalinya. Ayah yang dirindukan lebih dari 10 tahun ini sama sekali tak mengenali Rukia.

Akhirnya sebelum airmata Rukia benar-benar jatuh, Rukia menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan topi abu-abunya.

" Siapa anda? Anda mengenal mereka berdua?" tanya pria setengah baya itu sekali lagi.

Rukia menahan emosinya dan menghapus airmatanya. Lalu menatap dengan tegar ayah kandungnya itu.

" Tidak. Aku hanya mengantarkan ikatan bunga itu dari seseorang… aku tidak benar-benar mengenal mereka…" jawab Rukia.

" Siapa yang memintamu mengantarkan bunga itu? Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya pria itu lagi.

" Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku hanya dikirim perintah untuk mengantarkan bunga ini. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu…"

Rukia menghindari tatapan dari ayahnya dan langsung pergi.

" Kalau…" presiden direktur itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dan Rukia mematung tanpa memandang kearah presiden direktur itu.

" Kalau kau tahu siapa yang mengirimkan bunga ini, maukah kau memberitahukannya padaku?" ujar presiden direktur itu.

Rukia diam cukup lama.

Sepertinya presiden itu masih menunggu jawaban Rukia.

Akhirnya Rukia berbalik.

" Tentu saja pak. Saya akan memberitahu bapak secepatnya…" jawab Rukia. Sambil menahan tangis yang mungkin akan segera pecah, Rukia segera meninggalkan pemakaman itu.

Rukia ingin berteriak sekencangnya. Sekencang mungkin.

Ternyata beban yang dia rasakan selama 10 tahun ini masih belum ada apa-apanya daripada menahan perasaan selama 10 tahun ini pada ayah kandung yang sangat dirindukannya.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

Demam Shin sudah lebih baik. Untungnya Shin bisa bertahan. Rumah gadis aneh ini sudah kosong. Katanya dia akan pergi sebentar. Tapi ini sudah lewat tengah hari. Apa yang dilakukannya selama ini?

Padahal dia sudah pergi dari subuh sekali.

Akhirnya Shin mengambil inisiatif untuk pergi kepasar.

Mungkin saja Rukia ada disana. Gadis itu selalu kesana apapun yang terjadi. Mungkin kali ini dia memang ada disana.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya Shin keluar.

Staminanya masih tidak cukup kuat. Tubuhnya masih terasa pusing tak karuan. Tapi kalau berdiam tubuhnya seakan bertambah lemas saja.

Shin benci saat seperti ini. Sangat benci. Saat dimana dirinya terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya sama sekali.

Setelah keluar dari rumah, Shin langsung menuju pasar tempat biasa Rukia ada.

Untungnya setelah lama mengikuti Rukia, Shin sudah begitu hapal jalanan sekitar rumahnya.

Lagipula, Shin bukan dikenal sebagai penyanyi terkenal disana. Tentu saja Shin sudah menyamar sebaik mungkin.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

" Apa? Ichigo hilang? Kakak bagaimana sih? Kakak kan managernya. Masa Ichigo hilang hampir 1 bulan begini gak ada kabarnya? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya!"

Gadis berambut ungu lurus melewati bahu itu mengoceh sedari tadi sejak dia tiba dikantor agensi kekasihnya. Yang dia temui malah hanya managernya seorang. Pria 26 tahun itu hanya diam mendengar ocehan pacar penyanyi sekaligus artis yang diasuhnya selama hampir 4 tahun ini.

" Dia sendiri yang bilang. Kalau masih ingin mendengarnya menyanyi jangan mencarinya. Aku harus bagaimana? Kau tahu sendiri dia itu keras kepalanya bagaimana…" managernya membela diri.

" Kak Shinji! Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Aku sudah susah-susah datang kemari sampai mengajukan cuti kuliahku untuk bertemu Ichigo. Kalau dia gak ada, apa artinya aku kemari!" rengek gadis cantik itu. Boleh diakui, gadis itu memang tepat untuk pasangan Ichigo si artis terkenal. Dia cantik, pintar dan berpendidikan. Bisa melakukan apa saja. Tubuhnya langsing dan tinggi. Mirip model. Siapa yang bisa menolak gadis secantik itu jadi kekasih? Hanya pria bodoh.

" Senna… aku harus bagaimana? Ponselnya dari bulan lalu hingga sekarang gak aktif. Aku juga ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh anak itu selama ini. Hebat sekali dia bisa tahan diluar sana selama ini. Kupikir setelah 3 hari sampai seminggu dia akan pulang…"

" Kak Shinji sudah lapor polisi belum? Kalau benar-benar terjadi sesuatu pada Ichigo…"

" Jangan Senna! Kau bisa merusak reputasinya. Aku sudah mengatakan pada agensi bahwa Ichigo sedang liburan diluar negeri untuk bertemu Ayah dan Ibunya. Jangan sampai kau membuat kegaduhan begitu. Ichigo juga pasti akan marah besar…"

" Lalu bagaimana! Apa selama ini kakak diam saja? Kakak terlalu menuruti Ichigo. Pokoknya, kakak harus menemukan Ichigo! Aku gak bisa membayangkan kalau terjadi hal gawat dengan Ichigo!" rengek Senna sekaligus memerintah.

" Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Ngomong-ngomong. Apa kau sudah menemui Ayah dan Ibumu? Mereka pasti khawatir kalau kau tiba-tiba pulang begini tanpa memberitahu mereka…"

" Biar saja. Toh bagi Ayah, kepulanganku sama sekali tidak ditunggunya…" jawab Senna.

Ya. Buat apa memberitahukan ayahnya? Ayahnya sama sekali tak tertarik padanya.

Apapun yang Senna lakukan untuk mendapatkan perhatian ayahnya sama sekali tak pernah membuat ayahnya senang. Meskipun juara kelas dan peringkat nilai tertinggi selalu diraihnya sama sekali tak pernah memuaskan ayahnya.

Hanya ibunya saja yang kelihatan menggebu menginginkan Senna untuk bisa mewarisi semua milik ayahnya.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

Rukia duduk dipinggir jalan dipasar setelah pulang dari makam nenek dan ibunya.

Pertemuan yang tak terduga itu sama sekali membuatnya kaget dan bimbang. Semua perasaan bercampur aduk disana.

Padahal dulu, Rukia sudah berjanji tak akan menemui ayahnya lagi apapun yang terjadi. Semuanya demi ayahnya juga. Bagaimana mungkin Rukia bisa melanggar janjinya sendiri?

" Yo! Akhirnya, ketemu juga…"

Rukia terkejut ketika menyadari sepasang kaki didepannya.

Rukia mendongak perlahan. Mulutnya menganga lebar.

Ya ampun. Itukan?

" Kuharap kau tak melupakan kami… Rukia…" kata kepala gerombolan itu.

Pria berwajah garang dengan bekas luka diwajahnya itu adalah kawanan bodyguard yang disewa untuk mengincar Rukia. Kenapa mereka kembali kesini.

Bahkan dengan kawanan yang lebih banyak.

Rukia segera berdiri dari duduknya. Berharap bisa berlari secepat kilat. Dan sialnya, kawanan itu sudah terlebih dahulu mengepungnya dari segala arah.

" Aku tidak lupa sama sekali… hahahha… apa yang kalian lakukan? Belanja juga?" kelakar Rukia.

" Tentunya. Tapi uang yang kau pinjam setahun lalu itu belum sampai ditempat bos kami. Kira-kira apa kau akan mengembalikannya?" tanya orang berbadan gemuk dan menyeramkan itu lagi.

" Oh… aku ingat. Aku tahu. Pasti akan kukembalikan. Kalian percayakan padaku… hanya saja aku butuh waktu… tolong…" mohon Rukia sambil terus mencari celah kabur secepat mungkin.

Apa ini! Kenapa Rukia terdesak begini!

" Bawa dia!" perintah pria gemuk menyeramkan itu.

" Apa? Tu—tunggu dulu! Hei…"

Seketika itu pula, kawanan menyeramkan itu mengunci kedua lengan Rukia dan menyeretnya pergi.

" Tunggu dulu! Kubilang tunggu! Aku akan jelaskan…!" teriak Rukia.

Tapi kawanan itu sama sekali tak mau mengerti. Rukia terus berontak. Hingga akhirnya dari jauh Rukia melihat pria yang memandangnya dari jauh. Jangan-jangan…

Shin melihat Rukia dipaksa pergi dari sana.

Shin berlari mengejar Rukia. Tapi Rukia lagi-lagi berteriak.

" LARI SHIN! JANGAN KEMARI! CEPAT LARI!" teriak Rukia. Tapi Shin sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Shin berusaha melawan untuk melepaskan Rukia.

Kawanan itu semakin beringas dan memukuli Shin.

" JANGAN PUKUL LAGI! BAIKLAH AKU IKUT KALIAN…! KUMOHON JANGAN PUKUL DIA LAGI!" teriak Rukia. Mereka berhenti memukul ketika Shin sudah tak bisa lagi melawan. Rukia tahu Shin masih sakit. Tiba-tiba airmatanya mengalir deras.

Sebuah mobil hitam tiba-tiba melaju kencang dan berhenti tepat didepan Rukia.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Rukia bergetar hebat. Kenangan 10 tahun lalu kembali menari kedalam kepalanya. Sesaat Rukia diam terpaku disana. Tubuh Rukia seakan tak ada reaksi karena tiba-tiba dirinya melihat mobil.

Mobil itu…

Karena reaksi yang tiba-tiba dan ingatan yang menghantam pikirannya, Rukia mendadak kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan akhirnya pasrah begitu kawanan itu melemparnya kedalam mobil hitam itu. Tubuh Rukia masih bergetar hingga tak sanggup mendengarkan suara Shin yang berteriak memanggilnya.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

" RUUKIIAAAAAAA!,"

Tapi percuma saja, 2 mobil hitam itu sudah pergi membawa Rukia. Shin kesal sekali tak bisa berbuat apapun.

Dirinya masih lemah dan sulit bergerak setelah dipukul oleh orang-orang menyeramkan itu.

Dengan langkah tertatih, Shin berusaha menggapai topi abu-abu Rukia yang terlempar cukup jauh.

Sambil menahan sakit diperut dan dadanya, Shin menuju telepon umum. Shin menekan nomor telepon itu. Disana…

" Kak Shin… tolong aku… tolong hubungi polisi… katakan… katakan ada kasus penculikan… cepatlah…!"

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

" Masa kau berencana tinggal disini sampai Ichigo kembali?" desah Shinji ketika Senna tak kunjung pulang.

" Kenapa? Mungkin saja ikatan batin kami begitu kuat kan? Aku yakin Ichigo pasti akan segera pulang…" ujar Senna sambil membolak balik majalah fashion dikantor Shinji.

Tiba-tiba telepon kantor berdering nyaring memekakkan telinga. Dengan malas Jun menjawab telepon itu.

" Halo dengan agensi—Ichigo! Apa yang terjadi?... polisi? Untuk apa? Sekarang kau dimana! Ichigo…!"

Senna langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya begitu mendengar nama Ichigo dan wajah Shinji yang memucat.

" Ada apa Kak? Ichigo kan? Ada apa dengan Ichigo Kak!" tanya Senna khawatir.

" Dia minta hubungi polisi… katanya ada kasus penculikan…"

" APA! Siapa yang diculik Kak? Bukan Ichigo kan!" kali ini Senna ikutan panik luar biasa.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

Rukia dibawa kegudang tua yang cukup jauh. Setelah keluar dari mobil itu, Rukia masih bergetar. Kenangan itu terus menghantamnya. Entah kenapa mimpi buruk tentang ibunya kembali datang. Potongan kenangan itu terasa nyata baginya dan menari-nari disana.

Rukia tak menghiraukan caci maki boss kawanan itu. Karena kesal dan marah, boss itu langsung menendang Rukia dan memukulinya.

Rukia menangis sejadinya. Sambil berusaha menghapus bayangan menyeramkan itu.

Rukia ingin berteriak dan memaki juga. Tapi keadaaannya yang sekarang tidaklah memungkinkan untuk bisa melakukan perlawanan.

Gerombolan itu masih memukulinya. Memakinya seenak hatinya. Rukia hanya bisa berteriak dan menangis.

" Katakan kapan kau akan mengembalikan uangnya! Kami sudah kehilangan kesabaran karena dirimu!" teriak boss dari kawanan itu.

Rukia diam. Disela isak tangisnya. Apa yang mungkin bisa dilakukannya? Menunggu ajalnya? Yang benar saja.

" Masih tak mau bicara ya! Hei! Kalau kau tak sanggup mengembalikannya kenapa kau pinjam uang itu hah! Dasar gak berguna!" teriak si boss kawanan itu lagi.

Karena Rukia sama sekali tak bicara, boss itu akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran dan menjambak rambut Rukia juga menendangnya. Rukia mengaduh kesakitan. Sepertinya ada beberapa tulangnya yang mau patah. Terutama perutnya yang sejak tadi ditendang tak karuan.

Kalau saja dia bisa. Hidup begini juga siapa yang mau? Tapi kalau melakukan dalam keadaan terpaksa siapapun juga akan terdesak bukan? Hanya bisa menunggu keajaiban datang entah darimana…

Disaat kesadaran Rukia yang semakin menipis, Rukia mendengar suara aneh diluar gudang itu. Juga suara toa entah siapa.

Secepat mungkin kawanan itu mencoba melarikan diri.

Setelah itu, Rukia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

saya balas review dari chap 1 deh...

Searaki Icchy La La La : makasih udah review senpai... heheheh... nih udah update... ohya emang Byakuya aja deh ayahnya...heheheh... review lagi yaaa..

ChappyBerry : makasih udah review... heheheh iya nih saya sukanya cowok yang terkenal. jadi lebih dapet feelnya kalo bermasalah... heheheheh review lagi yaa

Rukianonymous : makasih udah review... iya nih saya suka cowok terkenal... hehehehe, itu emang ichigo... kan dia lagi nyamar tuh... bakal ketauan kalo rambutnya masih orange gitu... heheheh review lagi yaaa..

mautauaja : yuppio... tu emang Ichigo... makasih udah review... review lagi yaaa

Kurotsuki Aoichi : ehehehehe... makasih udah review... iya nih tuh emang Ichigo... dia kan lagi nyamar jadi orang biasa... jadi cat item dehh... hehehe topi Rukia emang kayak topi biasa aja... warnanya abu-abu... saya suka deh warna itu... hehehe review lagi yaaa

Yamakaze Shizuka :makasih udah review... hehehehe... ya bukan kok... ntar diliat lagi aja yaaa... hehehe.. makasih udah review... ntra review lagi yaa...

Kuchiki Ojou-sama : makasih udah review... ntar review lagi yaa... saya juga suka kok... heheheh


	4. THE REAL FACT

**Makasih buat para senpai yang udah redho mau reviewin fic gaje saya. tenang aja...**

**kali ini saya udah enablekan buat anonymous readernya... maklum kubu sih... hahahaahahah**

***tawalaknat***

**oh ya silahkan dibaca yaaa... tinggalin review yg banyak yaaa...heheheheeh**

**maaf kalo ada yg salah ketik. saya juga buru-buru... hehehe**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, AU, GALAU... MISSTYPO *gakbakallupa***

.

.

.

Shin masih menunggu dengan sabar dirumah sakit itu. Meskipun dia sendiri penuh luka dan lebam. Setelah menghubungi polisi tadi, Shin segera membawa Rukia yang penuh luka kerumah sakit. Dirinya cemas bukan main. Sekarang Rukia ada dibagian gawat darurat. Dan sejak tadi baik perawat maupun dokter hanya keluar masuk dengan tergesa disana.

" Ichigo!"

Shin menoleh kala ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ternyata itu adalah managernya sendiri.

" Aku sudah mengurus semuanya seperti permintaanmu. Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang terjadi—wow, kau ganti warna rambutmu? Ah sudahlah… Siapa gadis yang kau bawa itu? Dan apa yang terjadi selama sebulan ini? Kau tahu secemas apa aku menunggumu?" Shinji merentetinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Shin sendiri kesal ditanyai begitu, tapi apa boleh buat. Dia sendiri yang membuat suasana jadi kacau.

" Maaf Kak. Aku belum bisa berkata banyak. Yang jelas, aku minta Kak Shinji untuk bersabar menunggu…" kata Shin.

" Apa? Kau tahu tidak? Tadi siang, Senna sudah kembali kemari. Sejak siang tadi sampai kau menelpon kekantor, Senna terus menunggu dikantorku. Sekarang dia kuminta untuk menunggu. Setelah keadaan aman, baru dia kuhubungi… apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Ichigo?"

Mendengar penjelasan managernya, Shin jadi kaget bukan main. Bagaimana mungkin…

" Tapi Kak… bukankah… Senna ada di New York? Masa dia pulang begitu cepat? Seingatku, dia akan pulang diakhir tahun ini kan?" tanya Shin tak percaya.

" Dia mengambil cuti panjang. Sepertinya dia memang berniat menemuimu… Shin, kau harus menghubunginya dulu. Kau tahu secemas apa dia ketika dia tahu kau berada dalam bahaya?"

Shin diam.

Menjelaskan pada managernya yang sekarangpun tak ada gunanya sama sekali. Hanya menambah masalah saja. Yang dia khawatirkan hanyalah gadis itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia tak bisa melindunginya? Padahal selama dia tinggal bersama gadis itu, gadis itulah yang melindunginya. Shin merasa sangat bersalah.

Disaat Shin sedang berpikir keras begitu, dokter yang menangani Rukia langsung keluar. Shin langsung menghambur menemui dokter itu.

" Tenang saja. Sekarang sudah aman. Tinggal istirahat yang cukup dan jangan banyak bergerak. Pendarahan didalam tubuhnya cukup banyak dan sudah dilakukan pertolongan pertama. Tidak usah khawatir lagi. Kami akan memperhatikan kemajuannya…" jelas dokter itu.

" Terima kasih dokter…" ucap Shin.

Setelah dokter itu berlalu. Shin kembali menatap managernya dengan wajah bingung.

" Kak, bisa aku pinjam ponsel Kakak? Ada sedikit masalah dengan ponselku…" ujar Shin akhirnya.

" Ponsel? Boleh saja… tapi… siapa gadis yang bersamamu tadi? Kau bahkan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh untuknya. Apa kalian…?" Shinji menggantung kalimatnya.

" Hhh… Kakak jangan berpikir macam-macam… tenang saja. Semuanya bisa aku atasi. Oh ya Kak, tolong jangan sampai ada yang tahu aku ini Ichigo. Bisa bahaya kalau ada wartawan datang meliput. Selebihnya, aku mohon pada Kakak!" ucap Shin sambil menepuk pelan pundak Shinji.

" Tapi… Kau pasti akan kembali kan? Kau tahu, sudah banyak kontrak yang kau telantarkan…"

" Aku tahu. Aku hanya butuh waktu sedikit lagi. Sekarang Kakak sudah tahu aku baik-baik saja kan? Kalau begitu jangan mencariku lagi OK!"

" Kau akan menghubungi Senna kan?"

" Pasti…"

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

" Rukia…"

" Rukia…"

" Rukia…"

Suara berulang yang Rukia dengar mirip dengan suara ibunya dulu. Suara itu memanggilnya tanpa henti. Itu yang membuatnya pusing.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Kemudian, Rukia merasa bertemu kembali dengan ibunya. Ibunya masih secantik dulu. Masih sangat cantik malah.

Ibunya tersenyum kearah Rukia dan hendak mendekap Rukia, tapi dari arah samping tampak sebuah mobil melaju deras dan langsung menghantam tubuh ibu Rukia hingga terpental dan kembali kemasa 10 tahun yang lalu.

Rukia membuka mata. Mimpi itu sungguh buruk. Bahkan terlalu buruk. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahinya. Dimana dia?

Rukia hanya menyaksikan pemandangan serba putih.

Dan ditangan kirinya terdapat selang infus. Pantas saja terasa sakit. Wajahnya pasti sudah babak belur karena kawanan menyebalkan itu. Tunggu!

Kenapa Rukia sudah ada dirumah sakit? Siapa yang membawanya?

Rukia menoleh kesamping kanannya, ada seseorang yang menelungkupkan kepalanya disisi tempat tidurnya. Hah?

" Shin…" bisik Rukia.

Shin bangun dan mengusap matanya. Setelah kesadarannya kembali dari setengah tidur tadi, kini wajahnya tersenyum mendapati Rukia yang sudah bangun dan memandangnya dengan terkejut.

" Hai… sudah baikan?" tanya Shin.

Rukia mengangguk dengan ragu. Kenapa ada Shin disini?

" Kenapa—"

" Hei… ini masih tengah malam. Kau bisa bangun lagi besok. Tidurlah lagi. Tubuhnya masih lemah. Apalagi lebammu belum hilang. Besok saja ceritanya. Ok!" bujuk Shin.

Rukia nyaris menangis.

" Hei… ada apa denganmu? Kau menangis? Aku baru kali ini melihatmu begini. Hei, lain kali… kalau kau terlibat masalah. Jangan sungkan hubungi aku ya… aku pasti akan menolongmu…" ujar Shin.

" Kenapa?" tanya Rukia dengan suara lemahnya.

" Kenapa ya…? Aku juga bingung…"

Shin menggaruk kepalanya yang gak gatal. Rukia tersenyum lemah melihat Shin yang salah tingkah itu.

" Mungkin… karena kita seperti keluarga…" jawab Rukia akhirnya.

" Ya… kau benar…" Shin menambahkannya pula.

" Lalu bagaimana aku membayar rumah sakit ini?" ujar Rukia.

" Jangan khawatirkan soal itu… nanti kita cari jalan keluarnya. Sekarang kau istirahat dulu…" jawab Shin.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

Rukia kembali bangun. Badannya masih tak enak. Tidur saja gak nyenyak sama sekali. Memang kalau bukan dirumah rasanya sungguh lain. Rukia membuka matanya sekali lagi. Kini yang dia lihat seorang dokter dengan jas putih dan perawat disampingnya. Samar-samar Rukia berusaha mengingat sosok dokter itu.

Dokter itu sepertinya masih muda. Dan terlebih lagi, dokter itu sedang memeriksa dirinya. Hah?

" Oh, sudah bangun Rukia?" tanya si dokter.

Nah loh… kenapa dokter ini… tunggu dulu!

" Ulqui! Kau disini?" kata—mungkin teriakan—Rukia kaget. Yang ditanya malah nyengir gak karuan.

" Wah. Kau ingat. Baguslah… mulai hari ini dan seterusnya aku yang akan memantau perkembanganmu… tapi… apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa lukamu begini banyak?" tanya Ulqui.

" Ehm… sedikit bermasalah. Wah… aku senang ada juga yang aku kenal. Kupikir yang akan memeriksa perkembanganku itu dokter galak… untunglah itu Ulqui,"

" HEI!"

Dari arah pintu masuk terdengar suara gaduh yang gak karuan.

Rukia dan Ulquiorra sama-sama menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Benar-benar bikin kaget. Bahkan perawat itu sampai terlonjak saking kagetnya. Rukia menatap si pembuat masalah itu dengan kesal.

" Kau ini kenapa Shin? Berisik sekali…" ujar Rukia marah-marah.

" Oh, tidak. Kenapa aku harus berisik? Iya kan dokter?" sapa Shin kemudian mengambil posisi disamping tempat tidur Rukia.

" Ya… baiklah Rukia, 2 jam lagi kita ketemu ya… sekarang istirahatlah…" sahut Ulquiorra.

" Hah? Kenapa harus bertemu 2 jam lagi? Kau kan hanya berkunjung…" sela Shin.

" Hei… Ulqui ini yang akan memantau kesehatanku mulai hari ini. Jadi dia wajib mengunjungi pasiennya. Iya kan Ulqui?" celetuk Rukia dengan sumringah.

" Apa? Memangnya gak ada dokter lain? Dokter muda begini? Harusnya kan dokter yang lebih pengalaman. Masa sama amatiran begini!" rutuk Shin kesal.

" Maafkan aku menyela. Tapi dokter seniorku sendiri yang memberi perintah untuk merawat Rukia mulai dari sekarang sampai dia sembuh. Jadi itu tanggung jawabku…" sela Ulqui.

Shin tampak berwajah kesal. Ulqui sendiri tersenyum melihat reaksi Shin yang agak berlebihan itu. Rukia sendiri memandang 2 orang itu bergantian dengan wajah bingung.

Setelah perdebatan tak jelas itu, Ulqui pamit pada Rukia sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Rukia langsung berwajah merah tak karuan. Baru kali ini dalam hidup Rukia dia diperlakukan oleh dokter sebaik dan setampan itu…

" Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu? Mirip orang bodoh!" sindir Shin.

" Kau ini kenapa? Wajarkan? Sebagai seorang gadis aku juga bisa luluh dengan tatapan pria setampan itu… ah~ baru kali ini ada seorang pria yang memperlakukanku seistimewa itu…" kenang Rukia dengan wajah sumringah.

" Huh! Yang benar saja. Masa Cuma karena seperti itu kau senangnya selangit. Memangnya pria tampan Cuma dia saja!" rutuk Shin.

" Tentu saja! Dia adalah pria ketiga terbaik dari semua pria yang pernah aku kenal!" ucap Rukia.

" Ketiga? Lalu… siapa yang 2 orang lagi?" tanya Shin. Meskipun sebenarnya dia malu menanyakan hal itu.

" Kenapa? Kau ingin tahu? Jangan-jangan kau malah suka padaku ya?" goda Rukia.

" Enak saja!"

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

Senna melangkah masuk menuju halaman rumahnya yang super besar itu. Rumah mewah yang sudah ditinggalinya hampir selama 20 tahun terakhir ini.

Meskipun didalam rumah ini dia adalah satu-satunya anak sah disini. Tapi tidak begitu dengan ayahnya.

Sampai sekarangpun ayahnya tidak menganggap begitu.

Tidak pernah sedikitpun perasaan bangga dikatakan padanya dari ayahnya sendiri.

Meskipun ibunya selalu bilang bahwa mungkin ayahnya hanya tidak bisa mengungkapkannya saja. Tapi bagaimanapun, Senna juga ingin diakui. Bukan hanya dipajang sebagai anggota keluarga saja. Dia anak ayahnya juga bukan?

Beberapa penjaga rumah itu menyambut kedatangannya. Senna masuk kerumah mewah itu dan berkeliling seisi rumah. Tetap sepi seperti biasanya.

Tak ada yang berubah meskipun Senna sudah tak tinggal dirumah ini lebih dari setahun.

" Kau sudah pulang sayang?" ujar ibunya. Sang ibu baru saja melangkah turun dari arah tangga itu. Tetap seperti biasa. Sang ibu selalu berpenampilan modis dan anggun. Meskipun itu didalam rumah. Dan terlebih lagi rambut mereka yang sama.

Ibunya mendekat kearah Senna dan memeluknya melepas rindu.

" Kalau kau bilang pada Ibu akan pulang hari ini, pasti Ibu sudah menyuruh orang untuk menjemputmu," kata ibunya lagi.

" Aku juga mendadak pulangnya. Hanya mengambil cuti sampai akhir tahun nanti. Lagipula, aku ingin bertemu Ichigo…"

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa deklarasi hubungan antara anak pengusaha terkenal Kuchiki Corp dengan penyanyi terkenal Kurosaki Ichigo sudah diumumkan sejak mereka pertama kali menjalin hubungan. Bahkan ibunya sendiri tidak melarang hubungan mereka. Terlebih lagi, Ichigo sendiri adalah anak dari penguasa perekonomian dia bumi Eropa. Siapa yang tidak menyetujui hubungan 2 orang ini?

" Kau lelah? Biar Ibu minta orang untuk menyiapkan keperluanmu…" kata si Ibu lagi.

" Tidak usah. Ayah dimana Bu?" tanya Senna.

" Kau baru saja kembali tapi kenapa langsung tanya dimana Ayahmu? Kau benar-benar anaknya…" kata ibunya dingin.

Senna hanya diam saja, lalu berjalan menuju ruangan kerja ayahnya yang terdapat dilantai 2.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu ruangan kerja ayahnya, Senna tertegun. Dirinya masih begitu segan menyapa ayahnya saja. Padahal orang yang selama 20 tahun ini dikenalnya sebagai ayah adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Senna mengetuk pelan pintu itu. Mendapat jawaban dari ayahnya, Senna melangkah masuk dan menutup pintunya.

Lagi-lagi ayahnya terlihat tengah berdiri didepan jendela kaca besar diruangannya. Entah apa yang dilihat ayahnya disana.

Sheya sendiri tak tahu. Apa mungkin ayahnya sedang melihat sesuatu yang dirindukannya? Sangat sedikit yang Senna ketahui tentang ayahnya sendiri.

" Aku pulang Ayah…" ujar Senna singkat.

" Oh…" hanya jawaban singkat itulah yang dikatakan ayahnya.

" Ayah tak tanya bagaimana kuliahku?" tanya Senna lagi.

" Bagaimana kuliahmu?" seakan tak begitu peduli, ayahnya tetap bertanya tapi tak melihat kearah Senna sama sekali.

" Ayah bertanya padaku atau pada jendela Yah? Aku berdiri dibelakang Ayah dan selama 10 tahun ini Ayah sama sekali tak pernah melihat kearahku!" kali ini Senna sudah tak tahan lagi.

Ayahnya perlahan membalik badannya dan menatap tajam kearah Senna. Untuk sesaat kedua orang itu diam.

" Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya ayahnya dingin.

" Aku hanya ingin Ayah melihatku. Aku anak Ayah! Satu-satunya—"

" Jangan bicara sembarangan. Kau bukan satu-satunya anak Ayah…" potong ayahnya.

" Ayah sudah membicarakan itu ratusan kali dan tetap tak ada kabar sama sekali tentangnya. Bagaimana mungkin Ayah masih memikirkan anak yang sampai saat ini tak ada kabar!"

" Dan sudah kukatakan berulang kali. Rukia… tetap anak tertua keluarga ini. Dia tetap akan menjadi anak sulung dari keluarga ini. Siapapun tak ada yang boleh membantahnya. Tidak sampai aku sendiri melihat makamnya!"

Senna terdiam.

" Ayah? Kenapa Ayah begitu perhatian padanya? Siapa Rukia itu? Kenapa Ayah begitu mengistimewakannya! Kenapa Ayah hanya memberikan perhatian Ayah padanya?"

" Karena selama 10 tahun ini, aku sama sekali tak pernah memberikannya apapun. Aku bahkan tak bisa menjadi ayahnya selama 10 tahun ini. Sedangkan kau… apa yang tak kau dapatkan dari Ayah? Semua kuberikan untukmu…"

" Tapi Ayah sama sekali tak memberikan kasih sayang! Sampai terakhir pun ayah tetap tak menganggapku anak!"

" Senna!" bentak ayahnya.

" Selama 10 tahun ini… aku berusaha menjadi anak yang diinginkan Ayah. Selama 10 tahun ini aku berusaha meminta Ayah melihatku. Kalau Ayah benar-benar berpikir Rukia lebih baik. Aku akan mengalahkannya. Aku akan mengalahkannya didepan mata Ayah. Sampai Ayah hanya melihatku!"

Senna menatap ayahnya tajam lalu meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya dan membanting pintu itu. Jika Senna bisa menemukan anak perempuan dengan nama Rukia, Senna pasti akan mengalahkannya.

Sampai ayahnya mengakui dirinya.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

" Kau harus makan bawang goreng itu!" rutuk Shin.

" Aku benci bawang goreng!" balas Rukia.

" Itukan Cuma bawang goreng!"

" Makanya karena itu bawang goreng!"

Pagi yang indah itu nyatanya memang selalu dimulai dengan suara berisik dari kamar pasien. Perdebatan tak penting itu berhasil dihentikan lantaran suara ponsel Shin. Rukia melirik kearah Shin ketika dia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

" Ponselmu sudah selesai?" tanya Rukia.

" Tidak. Aku pinjam. Ini bukan ponselku…"

Shin membuka ponsel itu. Kelihatannya adalah pesan singkat. Mata Shin melebar kala melihat isi pesan itu.

" Kenapa?" tanya Rukia menyadari ekspresi Shin.

" Oh, tidak… bukan apa-apa…" meskipun Shin bilang begitu, Rukia tahu bukannya tak ada apa-apa. Pastilah ada apa-apanya.

Shin tampak membalas pesan singkat itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian, suara pintu ruangan Rukia tampak dibuka paksa.

Seorang gadis berambut cukup panjang dan tampak berwarna ungu dengan tampilan yang sangat cantik memandang kesal.

Shin langsung berdiri dan termangu.

Lalu datang seorang pria lagi dari belakang. Tampak lebih tua dari Shin.

Rukia mengerutkan kening lantaran kedatangan 2 orang yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya.

" Siapa gadis ini?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Wajahnya terlihat tak suka.

" Maafkan aku, dia memaksa datang kemari… aku tak bisa berbuat apapun…" kata pria dibelakang gadis berambut ungu itu.

" Ada apa kemari? Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku akan menemui?" jawab Shin datar.

" Apa? Apa maksudmu? Apa aku tidak boleh menemui pacar sendiri? Kemana saja kau 1 bulan ini? Ponselmu sampai tidak diaktifkan… apa kau bermaksud meninggalkanku?" kata gadis berambut ungu itu marah.

" Senna!" bentak Shin.

Keadaan jadi tegang. Semuanya diam.

" Ehm… maaf aku menyela. Ponsel Shin rusak karena aku… jadi aku akan memperbaikinya. Tenang saja. Aku bukan siapa-siapa Shin. Aku hanya temannya kok… benarkan Shin?" sela Rukia. Gadis berambut ungu itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Rukia. Shin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rukia.

" Aku akan menjelaskan padamu sekarang… Semua ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Rukia…"

Mata Senna melebar. Jantungnya hampir mau melompat keluar mendengar nama itu. Tubuhnya bergetar walau sama sekali tak kentara. Mendengar nama itu. Benarkah nama itu?

" Apa? Kau bilang… siapa tadi? Apa… apa kau bilang… Rukia?" tanya Senna menggebu.

Sontak saja Shin dan Rukia terdiam. Kenapa Senna ingin tahu siapa Rukia.

" Ya… aku Rukia…" jawab Rukia.

Seketika itu pula amarah langsung meluap. Nama itu. Karena mendengar nama itu.

Meskipun itu entah Rukia ayahnya atau bukan, tetap saja mendengar nama Rukia membuatnya naik pitam.

_" Dan sudah kukatakan berulang kali. __Rukia… tetap anak tertua keluarga ini. Dia tetap akan menjadi anak sulung dari keluarga ini. Siapapun tak ada yang boleh membantahnya. Tidak sampai aku sendiri melihat makamnya!"_

Sekarang didepan matanya ada Rukia. Entah itu benar anak ayahnya atau sama sekali bukan.

Aku tak akan memaafkanmu! Bisik Senna berulang kali.

Senna terus memandang sinis pada Rukia. Kenapa takdir begitu cepat mempertemukan mereka seperti ini?

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

Rukia tak tahu kenapa gadis yang dipanggil Senna oleh Shin itu begitu terkejut melihatnya. Bahkan setelah gadis itu tahu nama Rukia dia tambah terkejut. Terus memandang sinis pada Rukia. Entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

" Ikut aku!" Shin menarik lengan gadis bernama Senna itu untuk keluar dari ruangan Rukia.

Saat itu, Rukia menatap genggaman dilengan gadis itu. Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh disana. Seakan Shin akan meninggalkannya untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Dan akhirnya, Rukia sendiri diruangan itu.

Emosi memang adalah hal terakhir ketika kita sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan diri.

Tapi, entah kenapa justru emosi Rukia sedang tidak terkendali.

Dia ingin Shin. Seperti Shin yang mengacaukan harinya selama 1 bulan terakhir ini. Meskipun Rukia sadar, suatu saat, Shin pasti akan kembali.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

" ICHIGO!," bentak Senna.

Shin membawanya menuju taman belakang rumah sakit. Setelah sampai ditempat yang kira-kira sepi, Shin segera melepaskan genggamannya dilengan Senna.

Shin menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan kesal.

Lalu menatap dingin kearah Senna.

" Kenapa? Kau marah padaku karena aku datang tanpa ijinmu? Jadi sekarang kau terang-terangan selingkuh didepanku?" sindir Senna.

" Senna! Ada apa denganmu? Bukannya aku sudah bilang akan menjelaskan semuanya? Kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu?"

" Karena aku sudah tak sabar dengan sikapmu! Apa kau tak tahu perasaanku bagaimana selama 1 bulan ini? Ponselmu tak bisa dihubungi. Kau menghilang tanpa jejak. Aku sampai kehilangan konsentrasi memikirkanmu. Bagaimana mungkin kau masih bisa santai begini? Dan aku bertemu denganmu malah dengan gadis lain!" jelas Senna dengan menggebunya. Nafasnya sampai tak teratur karena kata-kata Senna sambil menahan emosi.

Shin terdiam. Memang salahnya selama ini tak menghubungi Senna hingga membuat kekasihnya selama 3 tahun ini cemas bukan main.

Ketika Shin perhatikan, pelupuk mata Senna sudah digenangi airmata. Merasa tak punya pilihan, Shin memeluk Senna. Mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

Senna menangis sejadinya disana. Seakan melepaskan semua emosi yang sejak lama sudah ditahannya. Isak tangis yang selama ini ditahannya dan membuat dadanya seakan akan ingin meledak.

" Maafkan aku… aku tak tahu kau secemas itu…" bisik Shin perlahan.

Senna masih menangis. Dalam benak Senna, bagaimana harus menyingkirkan gadis bernama Rukia itu. Ayahnya hanya memikirkan satu nama, Rukia. Sekarang, kekasihnya malah berurusan dengan gadis bernama Rukia. Akankah hidupnya dikelilingi oleh nama Rukia yang amat dibencinya itu?

Disela isak tangisnya itu, Senna melirik keatas. Lalu memandang salah satu jendela tingkat 2 dirumah sakit itu. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, Senna membalas pelukan Shin sambil memandang keatas jendela rumah sakit itu.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

Merasa bosan, Rukia mencoba berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Jujur saja, sudah hampir 2 setengah hari Rukia hanya berbaring. Membuatnya stress tak karuan. Kepalanya terasa pusing ketika ingin tidur kembali. Hingga akhirnya Rukia memilih untuk jalan-jalan sebentar. Tubuhnya memang masih lemah. Bahkan bekas dipukul itu seakan masih menekan-nekan urat syarafnya.

Tapi Rukia bukanlah orang yang betah berdiam diri. Seperti manusia hiperaktif lainnya, Rukia juga ingin bergerak. Karena selama 2 hari ini, Shin selalu melarangnya berjalan kemanapun. Sekarang Shin sedang tak ada. Kesempatan Rukia bukan?

Perlahan Rukia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dan membawa tabung infus dengan tiang berjalan itu. Rukia tak suka infus, tapi lagi-lagi Shin memaksanya. Hah? Kenapa hidupnya ini?

Sambil menahan perutnya, Rukia berkeliling dikoridor rumah sakit. Rukia baru tahu kalau ruangan tempatnya dirawat ada dilantai 2. Kenapa harus dilantai 2? Membuatnya jengkel!

Ketika Rukia merasa tak sanggup lagi berjalan, Rukia berhenti sejenak. Baru saja Rukia akan duduk dibangku yang disediakan dipinggir koridor rumah sakit, matanya terbelalak kaget. Ternyata dirumah sakit ini ada taman. Banyak pasien yang dalam keadaan pemulihan dibawa berkeliling taman itu dengan kursi roda. Coba saja Rukia begitu! Setidaknya dia gak akan bosan setengah mati begini.

Disaat asyiknya memandang, Rukia melihat sepasang orang yang sedang berpelukan mesra. Sang pria yang sedang memeluk seorang gadis itu membelakangi jendela rumah sakit. Tapi gadis yang menghadap jendela rumah sakit itu Rukia tahu.

Gadis yang masuk keruangannya tadi sambil menatapnya sinis. Gadis itu…

Rukia memandangnya bingung dengan pemandangan itu. Apakah Shin?

Ketika akhirnya pandangan Rukia dan gadis itu bertemu, gadis itu tampak tersenyum dan mempererat pelukannya. Membuat Rukia terhenyak bukan main.

Rukia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Shin…

Kalau Shin ternyata punya… seorang kekasih.

Bodoh Rukia! Kau sungguh bodoh! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Tak terasa emosinya terlihat. Selama ini Rukia selalu berhasil menyembunyikan emosinya. Tapi entah kenapa untuk saat ini, emosinya tak mau berhenti. Tiba-tiba saja, hatinya sakit terasa seperti ditusuk belati. Apakah sesakit ini?

Rukia tak pernah tahu.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

" Apa gadis itu tahu kau Ichigo?" tanya Senna seakan menginterograsi Shin.

" 1 bulan yang lalu, ponselku berada dalam masalah. Aku terpaksa menunggu ponselku diperbaiki. Dan selama 1 bulan itu, Rukia bersamaku. Dia yang bertanggungjawab atas ponselku. Hanya itu saja. Tak lebih. Kau percaya padaku kan?" jelas Shin.

" Aku percaya. Yang aku tanyakan, apa gadis bernama Rukia itu tahu siapa kau?,"

" Tidak. Dia tidak tahu. Dan kuminta kau jangan memberitahunya. Dia tak perlu tahu yang sebenarnya…"

" Apa karena kau mengubah warna rambut dia jadi tidak mengenalimu? Jangan bodoh Ichigo. Gadis mana yang tidak mengenalimu? Dia hanya berpura-pura tak tahu siapa kau sampai saat yang tepat. Pernahkah kau terpikir gadis macam apa dia itu? Kenapa kau begitu mudah percaya padanya?"

" Ya… aku percaya padanya. Dia bukan gadis yang seperti itu. Kalau kau sudah mengerti tentang situasi ini, kumohon segeralah pulang. Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Dan selama itu, jangan datang kemari…"

Shin berlalu meninggalkan Senna. Tapi Senna sama sekali tak mendengarkan Shin. Ada hal yang harus dilakukan Senna.

Senna mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor tertentu. Menunggu sambungan teleponnya.

" Kak Shinji… ayo kita bertemu sebentar. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan…,"

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

Rukia membuka matanya perlahan. Yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah dokter. Yang sedang memeriksa selang infusnya. Rukia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ternyata benar. Dia sudah ada disini.

" Kondisimu belum stabil. Kenapa sudah jalan-jalan keluar? Kalau kau bosan diruanganmu, kau bisa minta perawat untuk membawamu keluarkan? Kalau kau sungkan, bisa minta tolong padaku…" jelas dokter itu.

" Ulqui… terimakasih. Aku tak tahu kalau kau sudah datang. Kau benar. Aku bosan setengah mati disini…" jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Oh ya, dimana orang itu?" Ulqui berkeliling mencari seseorang diruangan itu. Rukia diam. Rukia tahu maksud Ulqui.

" Oh ya, kira-kira kapan aku bisa pulang?" Rukia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bukan bermaksud apa. Rukia sendiri tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dia tak ingin membicarakan Shin.

Ulqui paham dengan atmosfer diruangan itu yang berubah.

Ulqui juga tahu gadis itu tengah menyimpan sesuatu. Tapi Ulqui tak tahu apa itu.

Perlahan tangan Ulqui tergerak. Menyapu sebagian poni yang menutup dahi Rukia. Rukia terkesiap. Kaget dengan reflek yang tiba-tiba itu. Merasa salah tingkah, Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Rukia… kau tahu benar. Aku akan selalu menolongmu kapanpun kau perlu. Bukankah aku pernah berjanji seperti itu?" kata Ulqui lagi. Rukia masih tak berani memandang kearah Ulqui.

" Kalau sudah memeriksa pasiennya bukankah dokter punya pasien lain?" ujar suara sinis didepan pintu. Rukia tahu itu suaranya. Suara khasnya yang tak mudah dilupakan.

Ulqui menoleh kearah pintu itu. Menatapnya sejenak dengan pandangan datar. Lalu kemudian beralih ke Rukia.

" Kalau begitu, sampai siang nanti. Jangan jalan-jalan keluar lagi ya. Kau akan merepotkan banyak orang kalau sampai kau pingsan lagi… istirahatlah yang banyak" kata Ulqui.

Mendadak Shin memandang Rukia dengan pandangan bertanya.

Setelah itu, Ulqui membereskan alat-alatnya dan menuju pintu keluar. Ketika Shin dan Ulqui berpapasan mereka saling memandang sinis. Dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Setelah Ulqui keluar, Shin menutup pintunya dan langsung menuju tempat tidur Rukia. Rukia tahu Shin datang, tapi langsung menutup selimut sampai kekepalanya.

" Hei… apa dokter itu bicara benar? Kau pingsan dimana? Kenapa kau pingsan?" cerca Shin. Didalam selimut itu, Rukia tersenyum masam.

" Apa hubungannya denganmu? Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu!" seru Rukia.

" Hei… kau kenapa? Kenapa mendadak sinis? Buka selimutmu! Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu kan!" Shin menarik-narik selimut Rukia.

Merasa kesal Rukia membuka selimutnya dengan kasar, lalu memandang Shin sambil melotot.

" Bukannya kau yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Sejak kapan kita harus berbagi rahasia? Aku tak pernah memintamu menceritakan rahasiamu padaku. Jadi seharusnya kaupun demikian!" jelas Rukia. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Rukia langsung menutup lagi selimutnya.

" Aku mau tidur. Kau bisa pergi sekarang…" ujar Rukia lagi.

Meskipun Rukia tahu benar. Shin sama sekali tak pernah meninggalkannya selama dia dirawat. Hanya saja. Keadaannya sekarang sudah sulit. Bahkan untuk Rukia sendiri. Shin sendiri bingung dengan perubahan sikap Rukia padanya.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

Pagi hari ini, Rukia terbangun. Hari masih terlalu pagi. Begitu Rukia berbalik kearah lainnya, Rukia melihat Shin yang tidur tertelungkup disisinya. Inilah yang Rukia benci. Perasaan pedih itu kembali datang. Seakan momen Shin dengan gadis itu kembali terngiang. Bagaimana perasaannya sekarang ini?

Shin bergerak pelan. Dan Rukia tak menyangka, Shin akan langsung bangun dan menatapnya lembut.

" Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Shin. Rukia mengangguk sambil menahan perasaannya. Menahan emosinya lebih tepat.

" Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tanya Shin lagi. Kali ini Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran masing-masing.

" Hei… soal… kemarin… maaf ya… aku suka seenaknya. Kuakui aku memang menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu. Tapi bukannya aku gak mau bilang. Hanya saja… waktunya belum tepat. Apalagi dengan kondisimu sekarang. Saat ini kesehatanmu adalah prioritas utama. Jadi… bersabarlah sebentar. Setelah kau sehat. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Dan tak kurang satupun…" jelas Shin. Hampir saja… hampir saja… airmata Rukia mengalir. Untungnya Rukia bisa menahannya. Jangan sampai Shin berpikir aneh tentangnya.

" Baiklah… aku belikan bubur dulu ya. Kau benci makanan rumah sakit kan?" Shin langsung beranjak keluar.

Rukia tak bisa menahannya. Sama sekali tak bisa.

Apakah Shin akan jujur mengakui siapa gadis yang dia peluk kemarin? Apakah itu yang akan dikatakan Shin?

Dulu Rukia sama sekali tak peduli akan hal semacam ini. Sama sekali tak peduli.

Tak lama dari situ, pintu ruangan Rukia dibuka seseorang. Dan Rukia langsung terkejut menyadari siapa yang datang.

Gadis yang bersama Shin kemarin. Gadis berambut ungu itu. Kenapa gadis itu pagi-pagi sudah ada disini?

" Boleh kita bicara sebentar?" ujar gadis itu.

Rukia terdiam. Apa yang diinginkannya? Gadis itu mengambil kursi dan duduk disamping Rukia dengan jarak yang agak jauh. Rukia langsung mengambil posisi duduk ditempat tidurnya.

Dengan anggunnya, gadis itu menyilangkan kakinya dan duduk dengan anggun. Ohh… kelihatannya dia anak orang kaya.

" Ada apa? Kenapa datang pagi-pagi seperti ini?" tanya Rukia malas.

" Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Dan ini mengenai Ichigo… oh, atau lebih tepatnya… Shin…"

Mata Rukia membelalak lebar. Bukankah Ichigo adalah penyanyi terkenal itu. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Shin?

" Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia.

" Sudah kuduga. Kau tak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan kau bersama dengan artis selama 1 bulan ini kau sama sekali tak tahu? Kau sangat polos. Wajar saja Ichigo memanfaatkanmu…"

" Artis? Shin… seorang artis?" ulang Rukia.

" Baiklah. Karena aku baik hati, aku akan menceritakannya. Awalnya, Ichigo sedang mengadakan konser tunggalnya. Saat itu, keadaan sangat kacau karena Ichigo menghilang. Ponselnya mendadak mati. Semua orang sibuk mencarinya. Tapi dia menghilang begitu saja. Aku tahu, Ichigo memang selalu menghilang tiba-tiba. Dan tentunya dia menghilang bersama banyak gadis… dan saat itu, gadis yang beruntung adalah kau…"

" Ichigo menyembunyikan identitasnya adalah agar dia tak dikejar-kejar paparazzi dan wartawan yang selalu merecokinya. Agar lebih mudah, dia bergaul dengan gadis sepertimu. Gadis yang tak mungkin dicari media. Jadi suatu saat ketika Ichigo sudah puas bersamamu, Ichigo tak perlu khawatir tentang jatidirimu…"

" Aku dan Ichigo sudah menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun. Dan selama 3 tahun itu, tidak sedikit gadis yang dikencaninya. Aku tahu, ketika aku menjalin hubungan dengan bintang terkenal seperti Ichigo, aku tak bisa memilikinya hanya untukku. Ichigo adalah milik semua penggemarnya. Tapi… Ichigo hanya mencintaiku saja. Tak ada wanita lain dihatinya. Dengan kata lain. Selama kau mengenal Ichigo sebagai Shin, dia hanya ingin mencari suasana baru dari kehidupannya yang sangat lelah…"

" Aku maklum dia sering mencari gadis lain untuk menemaninya. Karena aku sekarang ini sedang kuliah diluar negeri. Dia pasti kesepian. Tapi sekarang aku sudah kembali. Dan Ichigo tak memerlukanmu lagi. Cepat atau lambat, dia pasti akan meninggalkanmu…"

" Itu… itu bohong. Pasti bohong…" bisik Rukia.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan nona Rukia? Yang bodoh adalah dirimu. Kenapa kau begitu lugu dan polos? Apa kau pikir Ichigo akan menyukaimu hanya karena kalian menghabiskan waktu selama 1 bulan ini? Dia hanya bersenang-senang denganmu. Tak lebih. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan meninggalkanmu!" kata Senna lagi.

" Tidak… Shin sama sekali bukan orang seperti itu. Mana mungkin dia—"

" Jangan naif nona Rukia. Semua bintang terkenal seperti itu. Apa kau tak pernah mendengar istilah, seorang pria tak akan pernah cukup dengan seorang wanita saja? Memiliki banyak pasangan kencan adalah kebiasaan semua pria. Mereka tak pernah puas jika hanya seorang wanita saja. Dan apa kau tahu? Ichigo, sudah membayar semua hutangmu dengan rentenir itu. Dia membayar semuanya untukmu. Kau tahu kenapa? Apalagi kalau bukan sebagai ganti kompensasi jika suatu saat dia meninggalkanmu. Dan juga. Biaya rumah sakit ini. Semuanya Ichigo yang menanggungnya untukmu. Bagi Ichigo, uang seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang berharga. Jadi… jika nanti Ichigo sudah bosan padamu dan kembali padaku… kau harus melupakannya. Dia sudah berusaha keras agar kau tak membencinya. Orang-orang sepertimu, hanya memerlukan uang Ichigo kan? Kau hanya ingin hartanya saja. Jadi… cukup sampai disini! Nona Rukia…"

Rukia tak sanggup berkata-kata. Benarkah…

Benarkah yang dikatakan gadis itu?

Setelah selesai mengatakan hal itu, gadis itu langsung pergi dari ruangan Rukia dengan menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya.

Jika ditanya apakah gadis bernama Senna itu berhasil membuat Rukia menangis. Jawabannya adalah iya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Rukia merasa sesakit ini. Rasa sakit yang tak bisa dikatakan.

Sakit… sakit sekali… sangat sakit…

Sekarang hidupnya sudah lebih dari hancur. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

TBC...

akhirnya saya ingat mesti masukin nih kata setelah selesai update...hahahaahah

ok deh kalo ada typo biasalah... saya lagi kumat sembarangan nulis...

ok deh... saya akan membalas review dulu deh...

Rukianonymous : makasih udah review. gpp lagi kan masih baca ficnya... hehehehe review lagi yaa ni udah update meski telat karena berbagai hal.

Cheeky n' Hyuu-su : makasih udah review. haduh senpai berlebihan deh *malutingkatdewa* hahahaah amin deh kalo sampe beneran kesampean cita-cita saya... heheheeh... sebenernya saya gak terlalu ngerti sama akun fanfic ini. cuma ngerti cara uplod cerita doang... tapi saya udah enable kan kok buat anonymousnya... heheeh maaf yaa kalo saya salah heheheeh..

Kuchiki Ojou-sama : makasih udah review. heheheeh iya nih kayaknya salah ketik lagi tuh... saya juga gak benci kok sama Senna. menurut saya kalo dia dapet peran tetap di Bleach... dia pasti jadi peran yang baik... hehehe... bukannya sengaja soal yang anonymous itu, saya emang kurang ngerti apa-apa fungsinya diakun ini. makanya saya gak tahu apa yang mestinya enablekan sama yg mestinya disable aja... heheeh tapi udah saya betulin kok jadi enable... hehehe review lagi yaaa

mautauaja : makasih udah review. tenang aja... Rukia bakal baik-baik aja kok... hehehehe iya deh... tebakannya tepat banget tuh... hehehehe... review lagi yaaa

Kurotsuki Aoichi : saya rasa mungkin karena penampilannya yang aneh begitu... ahahhaah makasih udah review... review lagi yaaa... heheheeh

kalo gitu see ya next chap... hehehehe... Jaa Nee!


	5. CAN'T TELL THE TRUTH

**saya tahu bahwa fic ini sungguh terlambat. karena berbagai masalah yang menghadang...**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING : OOC, GALAU, GAJE, AU, SARAP... HEHEHE**

.

.

.

" Dokter Ulquiorra! Pasien dikamar 15 menghilang…" lapor perawat bertubuh langsing itu.

Awalnya perawat itu diminta untuk memeriksa keadaan pasien dikamar 15 itu. Tapi begitu tiba, tak ada seorangpun dikamarnya.

Ulqui segera berlari menuju lokasinya. Tanpa mempedulikan laporan kesehatan yang sedang dia analisa.

Benar saja.

Gadis itu sudah menghilang tanpa jejak.

Mendadak perasaan Ulquiorra berdebar tak karuan. Kemana orang yang masih selemah itu?

" Ada apa ramai begini?" sahut seseorang dari arah pintu depan. Ulquiorra langsung menoleh kebelakang. Tepat. Orang yang dipikirkannya pertama kali.

" Kau mau memeriksa dia lagi?" tanya Shin.

" Begitulah. Tapi yang ingin kulihat tak ada disana…" kata Ulquiorra menunjuk tempat tidur kosong dengan wajahnya.

Mata Shin langsung membelalak lebar. Bagaimana mungkin?

" Kau tahu? Kondisi Rukia sama sekali belum stabil. Dia masih lemah. Berjalan sedikit saja bisa membuatnya pingsan ditengah jalan. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kemarin dia butuh istirahat yang banyak. Sekarang kau membiarkannya keluar lagi?" kata Ulquiorra dengan sinisnya.

" Aku sama sekali tak membiarkannya keluar. Aku hanya meninggalkannya sebentar!" balas Shin.

" Dan kau lihat hasilnya. kalau kau serius menjaganya, mana mungkin kau bisa kehilangan dia. Kalau kau tak sanggup menjaganya, kau tak perlu menjaganya. Aku bisa menjaganya!" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ulquiorra langsung keluar.

Shin semakin panik dengan sikap Rukia yang mendadak berubah drastis padanya. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis itu. Masalahnya, dia mulai bertingkah aneh sejak Senna datang kemari. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

Rukia bersandar pada tiang lampu jalanan. Sekarang ini sudah hampir bulan Desember. Tapi kenapa matahari begitu terik?

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit itu, Rukia sama sekali belum berhenti berjalan. Inilah kebodohannya. Kebodohannya selama 10 tahun terakhir ini.

Apa yang sebenarnya dia harapkan dari Shin?

Bukan… penyanyi terkenal Kurosaki Ichigo.

Betapa bodohnya dia tak menyadari hal itu. Kenapa sama sekali tak pernah Rukia mengiranya? Bahwa Shin memang bukan orang biasa. Kenapa Rukia begitu lugu mengira Shin sama seperti dirinya? Tentu saja tidak sama. Berbeda. Mereka berbeda satu sama lainnya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa sama?

Ya Tuhan. Kenapa dirinya dengan begitu mudah dibohongi?

Apakah sepolos itu dirinya? Benar-benar bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan?

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

" Apa ada kabar dari Ichigo Kak?" tanya Senna pada Shinji melalui telepon. Sekarang Senna sedang bersantai dengan ditemani cokelat dingin di kafe yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Rukia dirawat.

" Apa? Ichigo sudah mengambil mobilnya? Buru-buru sekali ya… oh kalau begitu… terimakasih Kak atas informasinya…"

Senna tersenyum sekilas.

Dirinya begitu menikmati permainan ini.

Kalau bukan dia yang menang. Tak boleh ada yang menang. Siapapun.

Hati Senna sudah diliputi perasaan dendam. Perasaan dendam hanya karena satu nama. Karena nama itulah. Yang membuatnya seperti sekarang. Kalau saja nama itu tak pernah ada.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

Shin atau Ichigo mengendarai mobil semi sport putihnya dengan wajah gelisah. Setiap sudut jalan dia teliti. Semua tempat yang kira-kira dia tahu didatangi Rukia. Sekarang dia menyesal setengah mati. Kenapa dia meninggalkan Rukia begitu saja? Kenapa dia bisa seceroboh itu.

Ichigo tahu, mungkin saja Rukia sedang marah padanya. Atau mungkin, Rukia sudah tahu siapa dirinya.

Kenapa Ichigo sama sekali tak menyadarinya secepat itu?

Ichigo menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir pelataran parkir sebuah pasar tradisional. Ichigo berlari masuk kedalam pasar itu. Mencoba mencari kira-kira dimana. Tapi meskipun dicari kemana saja tetap tak ada. Pasar itu hanya ramai diisi oleh orang-orang yang tak dikenal oleh Ichigo.

Dan akhirnya mendadak pasar itu heboh. Orang-orang mulai memperhatikan dirinya. Ichigo mulai risih dengan keadaan ini. Dia mulai benci dengan keramaian.

_" Hei… kau tersesat ya?"_

Ichigo menoleh kesana sini. Ichigo merasa mendengar suara seseorang. Suara gadis itu.

Tapi Ichigo lagi-lagi tak melihat siapapun. Selain keramaian ini. Padahal matahari begitu terik. Siapapun yang berada dibawah matahari ini pastilah akan pingsan. Apalagi orang sakit?

Ichigo mulai kesal dan menyesal. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang ini? Kalau dia bisa mengubah waktu, dia tak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Ichigo memutuskan untuk pergi menuju rumah gadis itu. Tapi setelah sampai disana tetap kosong. Tak peduli berapa kali Ichigo menggedornya, tetap saja tak seorangpun yang keluar.

Sekarang, Ichigo meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah menyesal dan putus asa.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

Didalam rumah, Rukia menangis tanpa suara. Suaranya seakan lenyap tak bersisa. Sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak, Rukia bersandar pada sisi kasurnya. Dan ketika mendengar gedoran yang cukup keras dari pintu depannya Rukia bertambah menangis.

Dia tahu Shin atau Ichigo mencarinya sekarang ini.

Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang ini? Hanya berdiam diri saja. Tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Malamnya, Rukia bersiap menuju tempat kerjanya. Rukia mencari kesekeliling dimana kira-kira topi kesayangannya. Kenapa malah tidak ada?

Sambil berjalan tertatih, Rukia keluar dari rumahnya tanpa topi kesayangannya. Sekelilingnya sudah gelap. Paling tidak tak akan ada yang mencarinya.

Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, wajah Rukia masihlah amat pucat. Tapi sebisa mungkin Rukia tak boleh membiarkan dirinya malas hanya karena penyakit sepele begini. Tidak boleh sama sekali.

Alhasil ketika Rukia sampai, managernya mengamuk. Apalagi kalau bukan Karena Rukia bolos tanpa ijin sampai 2 hari?

Rukia hanya menunduk meminta maaf. Dan kali ini managernya memberikan peringatan pertamanya pada Rukia. Rukia maklum akan hal seperti itu.

Ketika sedang bekerja diklub itu, Rukia tanpa sengaja memperhatikan piano usang diujung ruangan klub itu. Piano itu…

Sedikitnya pernah membawa kenangan berarti dalam kehidupan Rukia. Meskipun sekarang kenangan itu sudah tak berarti sama sekali. Jika Rukia tahu akan begini jadinya, Rukia sama sekali tak akan pernah menyetujui permintaan orang itu dulu.

" Rukia!"

Rukia kaget karena tiba-tiba dipanggil mendadak begini. Hampir saja nampan bawaannya melayang dengan bebasnya.

" Ulqui…?" bisik Rukia.

Wajah Ulqui tampak cemas bukan main. Rui memperhatikan Yukia dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

" Kenapa kau meninggalkan rumah sakit? Kau tahukan kondisimu masih belum stabil?" ujar Ulqui kemudian.

" Aku tidak apa-apa. Lihatlah. Aku sudah bisa bekerja… jangan khawatir begitu…" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum.

" Bisa kita bicara sebentar?," tawar Ulqui.

Rukia meminta ijin pada managernya. Managernya mengerti dan membolehkan Rukia untuk ijin sebentar. Akhirnya, Rukia mengajak Ulqui untuk kebelakang klub itu.

Suasananya masih seperti pertama kali Rukia datang kesana.

Ada lagi. Ada lagi kenangan gila itu.

" Ada apa Ulqui? Kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Rukia.

" Kau masih ingat kapan aku pertama kali datang keklub ini?" tanya Ulqui sambil bersandar dipagar klub itu. Memandang langit malam yang kelam.

" Tentu saja. Kira-kira… 9 bulan yang lalu kan? Kau seperti orang bodoh waktu itu…" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum geli.

" Ya… kau benar. Aku memang seperti orang bodoh saat itu. Aku depresi karena tunanganku memutuskan hubungan kami tanpa sebab yang jelas. Disaat seperti itu kau datang dan menghiburku…"

" Aku bukan menghiburmu… tapi mengajakmu bicara. Kau mudah sekali tertawa akan hal kecil… tapi bukankah kau sudah lebih baik sekarang?"

" Sangat baik malah. Setelah hari itu, setiap kali aku mendadak stress dan depresi aku datang kesini untuk melihatmu. Dan benar saja. Semua kekesalan itu hilang dalam sekejap…"

Rukia terpana ketika Ulquiorra berkata begitu. Gadis mana yang tak terpana dipuji begitu? Hanya gadis gak waras bukan?

Rukia juga seorang gadiskan? Wajar saja kalau Rukia merasa seperti itu.

" Ulqui jangan bercanda…" ujar Rukia salah tingkah.

" Aku tak bercanda. Aku tahu kenapa kau meninggalkan rumah sakit tiba-tiba. Semua karena dia kan?"

Rukia terkesiap. Astaga. Meskipun Ulqui tak mengatakan siapa, tapi Rukia tahu maksud Ulqui siapa.

" Aku datang untuk menghiburmu sama seperti kau datang menghiburku 9 bulan yang lalu. Bisakah kali ini kau menerima bantuanku? Kalau kau ingin melenyapkan semua bayangan tentang pria itu, aku akan membantumu. Apapun yang kau perlukan. kau sudah tahu siapa pria itu bukan?" lanjut Ulqui.

" Ulqui… masalahnya, bukan itu… sungguh… aku hanya…"

" Dan sampai kapan kau akan bertingkah bodoh? Rukia. Bukalah matamu selebar mungkin. Pria itu sama sekali tak pantas untukmu… mungkin pembicaraan ini terlalu tiba-tiba… aku akan kembali lagi jika kau perlu. Atau… kalau kau perlu denganku… kau bisa datang kerumah sakit tempat kau dirawat kemarin. Aku selalu ada disana…"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ulqui menepuk pundak Rukia perlahan.

Kemudian menghilang didalam gelapnya malam.

Apa yang harusnya Rukia lakukan?

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

" Hei… kau mirip orang depresi… apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" sindir Shinji.

Malam itu, setelah tak berhasil menemukan Rukia dimanapun, Ichigo memutuskan untuk datang keapartemen Shinji. Padahal sejak datang hingga sekarang, Shinji perhatikan, Ichigo hanya duduk disofa sambil melamun memikirkan sesuatu.

Shinji tak mengerti kenapa Ichigo tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu.

Tapi setiap kali Shinji mengajaknya bicaranya, jawabannya selalu melantur, dan lebih parah dia sama sekali tak menjawab. Shinji mulai kesal didiamkan seperti itu. Bahkan ketika Shinji memutar acara lawakan di TV-nya dan TV itu sendiri tepat didepan mata Ichigo, sama sekali tak menarik perhatiannya.

" Baiklah… kau seperti orang depresi sungguhan…!" lagi-lagi Shinji mengoceh seperti itu.

Shinji mengambil botol cola yang disediakannya diaras meja tamunya itu. Lagi-lagi Ichigo sama sekali tak bereaksi.

" Ichigo… kau tahu kan? Selama kau menghilang 1 bulan ini para sponsor mengeluh pada agensi soal dirimu. Kupikir sudah waktunya kau kembali… semua penggemarmu sedang menunggumu… apalagi setelah kau mendadak membatalkan konsermu itu…" ketika asyik bicara begitu, Shinji ternganga lebar. Lagi-lagi dia diacuhkan. Shinji sekarang ini seperti bicara dengan patung saja.

" Hm… siapa nama gadis itu? Rika? Rui? Rukia? Oh… Rukia disini Ichigo!" kata Shinji heboh sambil menunjuk pintu masuknya.

Mendadak Ichigo terkesiap dan langsung berdiri, tampak seperti mencari-cari sosok itu didepan pintu masuk apartemen Shinji. Setelah agak lama, Ichigo kembali sadar. Mana mungkin Rukia tahu tempat tinggal Shinji. dan ketika Ichigo sadar, Shinji bersedekap dada sambil memandang bertanya kearah Ichigo.

" Jangan buat lelucon seperti itu Kak…" kata Ichigo kemudian sambil menghempaskan dirinya lagi kesofa.

" Sudah kuduga, yang kau pikirkan gadis dirumah sakit itu. Hei… kalau dia sudah menghilang begitu apalagi yang mau kau lakukan? Kalau seorang gadis sudah menghindari kita, itu artinya mereka memang sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan kita…" ceramah Shinji. seakan dia memang paham situasi Ichigo.

" Aku tak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan selama 1 bulan ini… tapi kau harus ingat Ichigo. Kau itu punya tanggungjawab. Kalau kau menelantarkan pekerjaan seperti ini, kapan kau akan bersikap dewasa? Jujur saja, aku sudah kewalahan menghadapi sponsor dan agensi yang mulai kesal karena sikapmu ini. Setidaknya kau jangan bertindak seenaknya begini. Kau juga harus memikirkan orang lain. Termasuk aku. Kau mau aku kehilangan pekerjaan ini karena aku tak bisa menjagamu dengan benar?"

Ichigo terdiam. Sangat diam. Kepalanya seakan mengingat sesuatu.

_" Kau pikir pekerjaan itu mencarinya gampang seperti mencari pakaian? Jaman seperti sekarang ini, semuanya serba sulit. Apalagi pekerjaan. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berkata begitu? Kau sendiri saja sampai sekarang bergantung padaku! Mencari pekerjaan saja kau tidak bisa…"_

Lagi. Kata-kata Rukia kembali terkenang.

Shinji benar. Sekarang Ichigo harus memikirkan orang lain. Dia tak bisa bertindak seenaknya sekarang ini.

" Aku pulang dulu Kak…" kata Ichigo akhirnya.

" Pulang? Kupikir kau akan menginap…" sahut Shinji.

" Besok pagi… jam 10 aku tunggu diagensi… Kakak tak perlu khawatir lagi sekarang…" kata Ichigo akhirnya.

Shinji kembali ternganga lebar. Setelah Ichigo pergi dari apartemennya, Shinji kembali memikirkan sesuatu.

" Sejak kapan anak itu berubah?" gumam Shinji.

*KINKYO SATSUKI*

.

.

Rukia sudah memutuskan. Dirinya dan Ichigo. Ada dalam dunia yang berbeda. Rukia dan Ichigo sama sekali berbeda. Tak bisa sama satu dengan lainnya. Apapun yang Rukia pikirkan selalu akan berakhir menyedihkan.

Karena itu, 2 hari kemudian, Rukia mulai hidup seperti biasa. Seperti pertama kali sejak dia memulainya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin melupakan masa lalu 2 bulan kemarin. Sekarang dia harus kembali jadi Rukia. Rukia yang dulu.

Karena itu, Rukia mulai terbiasa menemui Ulquiorra. Menemui orang yang menawarkan bantuan untuk membantunya melupakan Ichigo.

Setiap hari Rukia datang kerumah sakit dipagi hari dan membantu Ulquiorra memeriksa pasien. Mereka bahkan sering bersama saat makan siang. Dan sepertinya Rukia mulai menyukia kehidupannya yang sekarang. Ditambah lagi, Ulquiorra rupanya sering berkunjung kerumah anak yatim piatu. Semua anak dari yang masih bayi hingga yang paling besar berumur 16 tahun sangat menyenangkan. Rukia begitu menyukai anak-anak. Ditambah lagi, Rukia memang menyukai suasana ramai seperti itu.

Perlahan ingatan akan 1 bulan yang lalu lenyap tanpa bekas.

Inilah yang Rukia perlukan.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Ichigo tengah mengepas kostumnya untuk konser akhir tahun nanti. Aktivitas sebagai penyanyi terkenal mulai dilakukannya seperti biasa. Sama seperti Rukia. Ichigopun mulai melupakan apa yang terjadi 1 bulan yang lalu itu.

Seperti tak pernah terjadi apapun.

Setelah memutuskan kembali menjadi Ichigo, Ichigo mengecat kembali rambutnya dengan warna orange. Kembali seperti semula. Dimana semua orang mengenal dirinya yang seperti ini. Seorang penyanyi terkenal.

" Ichigo…, Senna datang…" panggil Shinji dari jauh. Ketika itu, Ichigo masih berada dalam kamar pasnya. Mendengar kata-kata Shinji, Ichigo keluar dan langsung menemui Senna yang sudah menunggu disana sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

" Kau sudah datang?" tanya Ichigo.

Senna setengah berlari dan langsung memeluk mesra Ichigo. Lalu memandang Ichigo yang tengah mengenakan kostum konsernya.

" Tuxedo putih, dan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna putih pula. Kau memang mirip pangeran impian…" kata Senna diiringi dengan senyum yang tak henti-hentinya mengembang.

" Tentu saja… aku pangeran dengan jutaan penggemar kau tahu?" kata Ichigo balik.

" Tapi… pangeran ini cuma milik seorang putri bukan?"

" Ya… seorang putri yang sangat cantik… ada apa kau datang kemari?"

" Minggu depan aku akan mengadakan pesta besar. Kuharap kau mau mendampingiku. Meskipun setelah kau kembali, tampaknya jadwalmu tak pernah senggang…" Senna kemudian membetulkan dasi kupu-kupu Ichigo dan kemudian bercermin dikaca ukuran 2 meter itu dan memperbaiki penampilannya yang selalu terkesan anggun.

" Oh ya? Minggu depan ya? Tenang saja. Aku minta Kak Shinji mengosongkan hari dimana kau mengadakan pesta…" kata Ichigo juga ikut berdiri dibelakang Senna. Senna menangkap kedua lengan Ichigo dan melingkarkannya dipinggangnya sendiri. Ichigopun tak menolak akan hal itu. Lumrah dengan kekasih sendiri.

" Kau lupa hari apa itu?" rutuk Senna.

Ichigo tampak diam sambil mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

" Ah~ mana mungkin aku lupa… ulang tahunmu yang ke-21 kan?" kata Ichigo berhasil ingat. Nyaris saja…

" 100 untukmu…" kata Senna singkat lalu menyandarkan sebagian tubuhnya ke Ichigo.

" Kau ingin hadiah apa?" bisik Ichigo.

" Aku sudah dapat hadiahnya. Kepulanganmu. Bagiku tak ada yang lebih dari sebuah hadiah daripada ini…"

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Rukia… sebenarnya aku mau minta bantuanmu…" kata Ulquiorra. Hari itu mereka mengunjungi rumah sakit hewan tempat teman Ulquiorra bekerja. Selain suka anak-anak, ternyata Rukia menyukia tempat ini. Ada banyak kucing dan hewan lainnya yang dirawat disana. Rukia segera berdiri dan menghampiri Ulquiorra.

" Bantuan apa?" tanya Rukia.

" Sebenarnya, ada undangan yang ditujukan kepadanya Ayahku. Tapi beliau sedang tak bisa menghadirinya karena ada urusan mendadak. Jadi… aku diminta menggantikannya untuk datang…" jelas Ulquiorra.

" Oh ya? Lalu… apa yang mau kau mintai tolong padaku?" tanya Rukia.

" Bisakah menemaniku menghadiri acara itu? Aku tak punya teman untuk diajak menemani kesana. Sebenarnya itu juga kalau kau sedang senggang… tapi kalau kau tidak bisa… aku bisa pergi sendiri…"

" Kenapa sungkan? Ulqui kan sudah banyak membantuku selama ini. Jadi sekarang giliranku membantu Rui… kapan acaranya?"

" Minggu depan… kalau begitu… terima kasih banyak… Rukia…"

Rukia hanya tersenyum singkat lalu kembali keaktivitasnya.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Kau suka yang mana Senna? Yang pink atau yang ungu?" tanya ibunya. Senna meminta ibunya menemani memilihkan gaun yang cocok dipakai dipestanya nanti.

Namun, sejak tadi ibunya bertanya, Senna hanya memperhatikan ponselnya. Orang yang ditelepon sama sekali tak menjawab.

" Senna… kau tak mendengarkan Ibu?" rutuk ibunya. Senna terkesiap lalu kembali memandang ponselnya.

" Apakah Ayah… akan datang Bu?" tanya Senna pelan.

Ibunya beringsut dan duduk disamping putrinya. Lalu mengelus kepalanya sang anak.

" Ayahmu pasti datang. Dia kan sudah janji padamu…"

" Tapi Ayah bilang kalau sempat. Apakah pekerjaannya lebih penting daripada putrinya?" rutuk Senna kesal.

" Ayahmu pasti datang. Ibu jamin. Sekarang… kau harus memilih gaunmu… baru kita pikirkan yang lain…"

Senna mendesah berat.

Untuk saat seperti sekarang ini, Senna sepertinya harus menekan ayahnya. Tapi jika seperti itu. Ayahnya sama sekali tak akan mempedulikannya.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Tu—tunggu dulu Ulqui… aku—"

Ulquiorra melirik jam tangannya. Memang seorang wanita membutuhkan waktu lebih banyak.

Setelah menunggu hampir satu jam, akhirnya para pegawai butik itu membuka tirai kamar pasnya.

Ulquiorra menoleh kesana dan nyaris membelalakan matanya. Hampir saja dia berpikir yang macam-macam.

" Ba—bagaimana? Kelihatan konyol?" ujar Rukia malu sambil menarik-narik gaunnya yang sepertinya kependekan meskipun gaun itu sebatas lutut.

Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak berkedip. Mendadak ekspresinya datar.

" Tuhkan! Sudah kubilang aku gak mau pakai yang beginian… aku ganti saja ya…!" Rukia berniat menarik kembali tirai itu. Tapi Ulquiorra segera menarik lengan Rukia.

" Aku bahkan belum berkomentar. Aku juga gak bilang anehkan?"

Lagi-lagi Rukia tersipu malu. Wajahnya memerah. Meskipun wajahnya sudah dirias secantik mungkin, tetap saja Ulquiorra tahu Rukia berwajah merah.

Hari ini dimana hari yang diminta Ulquiorra. Awalnya Rukia berniat memakai bajunya sendiri. Tapi Ulquiorra malah mengajaknya kesalon dan kebutik mahal. Berkali-kali Rukia menolaknya. Tapi tetap saja Ulquiorra berhasil memaksanya.

Ulquiorra sendiri memang terlihat bertambah tampan. Dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam pekat, Ulquiorra mengenakan tuxedo berwarna hitam. Benar-benar terlihat seperti pria sejati.

Kemudian, Rukia sendiri memakai gaun berwarna biru langit dengan aksen obi dipinggangnya. Rambutnya yang pendek itu dibuat sealami mungkin dan memakai bandana berwarna putih. Gaun itu memang membuat Rukia risih. Tapi demi menolong Ulquiorra, Rukia mau saja memakainya.

Setibanya diparkiran, Rukia terkesiap. Ternyata Ulquiorra membawa mobilnya. Selama ini mereka pergi kemanapun selalu naik bis. Itu karena Rukia tak bisa memakai mobil. Rukia terdiam. Tubuhnya lagi-lagi bergetar. Melihat mobilnya saja membuatnya frustasi.

" Maaf Ulquiorra… sepertinya aku tak bisa naik itu…" Rukia menunjuk kearah mobilnya.

" Hari ini saja… hanya untuk hari ini…" kata Ulquiorra pelan.

" Tapi…"

" Kalau kau takut… kau bisa menutup matamu. Jangan dibuka sampai kita tiba ditujuan. Ok!" tawar Ulquiorra.

Dan menurut Rukia. Itu bukanlah tawaran yang buruk.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Bagaikan putri dan pangeran. Semua mata hanya memandang kearah mereka berdua saja.

Senna dan Ichigo. Senna yang mengenakan gaun panjang tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan Ichigo dengan tuxedo putihnya. Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan melirik dengan iri. Mereka tampak begitu serasi satu sama lainnya. Bagaimana mungkin tak diexpose?

Suasana pesta tampak begitu meriah dan mewah. Semuanya dari kalangan kelas atas. Gaun mewah mereka, suasana yang klasik.

Memang pesta putri dari pengusaha ternama yang sukses diseluruh dunia. Bagaimana mungkin ada yang mengabaikan pesta ini?

Apalagi dengan popularitas Ichigo sebagai artis. Menambah lengkap mewahnya pesta ini.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Kau tunggu sebentar ya… aku harus menemui seseorang disana…" tunjuk Ulquiorra. Sepertinya itu adalah kerabat ayah Ulquiorra. Rukia mengangguk setuju. Ketika Rukia berjalan sendirian dipesta ini, Rukia teringat akan pesta-pesta yang biasa diadakan oleh orang terkenal. Rukia berjalan perlahan. Apakah kenalan ayah Ulquiorra memang punya perusahaan yang begitu besar? Sepertinya Rukia mengira iya. Hanya untuk sebuah pesta ulang tahun saja perlu biaya sebesar ini. Sengaja menyewa ballroom hotel ternama, dipenuhi oleh kalangan konglomerat. Ditambah lagi semua orang mengenakan pakaian formal. Untung saja Rukia menurut pada Ulquiorra. Kalau tidak. Ulquiorra bisa malu membawanya.

Dan kalau saja bukan karena Ulquuiorra selalu menolongnya, Rukia tak akan pernah mau datang kepesta begini yang merepotkan.

Ulquiorra kelihatannya lama atau akan lama?

Baru saja Rukia akan mengambil minuman, dirinya berpapasan dengan seorang gadis cantik yang sepertinya bintang utama disini.

Rukia membelalakan matanya.

Sesaat kemudian pandangan mereka saling bertemu satu sama lainnya. Seperti biasa gadis itu terkejut pula. Namun lebih terkejut dari biasanya.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya diinginkannya, gadis itu melangkah dengan cepat menuju tempat Rukia. Tampaknya dia sendirian.

Akhirnya mereka saling bertatapan.

" Sedang apa kau disini!" bisiknya sinis.

" Aku hanya menemani seseorang disini. Kalau tahu ini pestamu aku tak akan pernah mau menginjakkan kakiku disini!" dengus Rukia pula.

" Sebaiknya kau segera pergi. Tempat ini tak layak untukmu!"

" Maaf Nona Senna. Aku tak bisa pergi. Aku kemari bersama seseorang. Jadi aku harus menunggunya disini. Atau kau takut… jika pacar artismu melihatku disini?" balas Rukia sinis.

" Kau…! Kuperingatkan. Jika kau tak ingin terluka, sebaiknya segera pergi dari sini. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu aku tak akan bertanggung jawab!"

" Ohh… baik sekali kau mengkhawatirkan diriku? Tapi sayang sekali… itu tidak bisa… aku akan disini sampai dia datang…"

" Kau!" Senna ingin sekali marah, tapi tidak didalam pestanya yang dihadiri banyak orang penting.

" Cepat pergi! Aku tak mau ada keributan disini!" ujar Senna.

" Tenang saja. Kalau kau pura-pura tak mengenaliku, aku jamin tidak akan ada masalah. Dan ingat. Aku tak akan bertemu dengan pacarmu disini…"

" Sudah kubilang masalahnya bukan itu! Apa kau tak tahu?"

" Senna… sudah waktunya… oh—temanmu?"

Senna langsung membelalakan matanya.

" Ibu…" bisik Senna.

Rukia menoleh kearah yang dimaksud Senna. Seorang wanita setengah baya dengan dandanan serba anggun mengarah kemereka.

Rukia terpaku. Terdiam. Entah apa saja ekspresi yang hadir disana. Bagaimana mungkin…

" Senna… kau…" ucap Rukia terpatah.

Senna pura-pura tak tahu walaupun hatinya berdebar tak karuan.

Wanita setengah baya yang dipanggil oleh Senna sebagai ibu itu adalah orang yang menghancurkan hidupnya 10 tahun yang lalu. Kini anaknyapun berniat yang sama dengannya.

Kini wanita setengah baya itu sudah disamping mereka.

" Acaranya sudah dimulai…" wanita itu melirik kearah Rukia yang menundukkan kepalanya. Hati Rukia bercampur aduk. Tubuhnya tak kuasa menahan getar disana.

" Nona ini… temanmu Senna?" tanya ibunya Senna pada Senna. Senna sendiri tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Mereka diam. Atmosfer yang tiba-tiba berubah itu membuat suasana jadi aneh. Ibu Senna yang tak mengerti tentang situasi itu hanya diam saja.

" Aku tahu Bu… Ibu duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul…" sepertinya Senna cepat-cepat mengubah suasana.

" Baiklah…" meskipun wanita itu berkata begitu, tapi wanita itu terus memandang Rukia dengan penasaran. Belum lama wanita itu berbalik malah…

" Rukia… kau lama menunggu?"

Wanita itu berhenti melangkah.

Sennapun demikian. Suasana kembali tegang.

Rukia terbelalak kaget.

Rupanya Ulquiorra sudah kembali dan memanggil namanya.

Rukia terus melihat kearah wanita itu. Dan tentu saja wanita itu menoleh kearah Rukia dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan kembali mendekat. Sekarang, tidak ada jalan keluar lagi.

" Apakah… anda barusan memanggil seseorang dengan nama Rukia?" tanya wanita itu pada Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra yang tak tahu apa-apa dengan situasi itu malah menjawab

" Ya. Dia temanku yang menemaniku kemari… namanya Rukia…" jelas Ulquiorra.

Seakan terkena serangan jantung dadakan. Akhirnya identitas Rukia terkuak.

Wanita tua itu memandang tak percaya kembali. Seakan dia melihat sosok hantu.

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wanita itu dengan sinis.

" Sudah 10 tahun bukan? Apa kabarmu Nyonya Yoruichi?"

Wanita itu… yang sudah merusak keluarga Rukia. Yang tiba-tiba datang dan menghancurkan hidupnya.

" Kau…?" Yoruichi tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kali ini.

" Nyonya terkejut? Sayapun demikian. Saya tak bermaksud merusak pesta putri kesayangan anda. Apakah nyonya menikmati selama 10 tahun ini? 10 tahun yang menurut nyonya adalah waktu yang sangat berharga bukan?"

" Senna… Ibu ingin bicara denganmu!" nyonya itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Senna.

" Tak perlu repot. Saya akan pergi… Ulqui… aku minta maaf, sepertinya aku tak bisa menemanimu hari ini…" Rukia beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Ulquiorra dalam keadaan bingung.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DIA SUDAH KEMBALI SENNA!" teriak nyonya Yoruichi pada anaknya sendiri. Mereka terpaksa meminjam sebuah ruangan khusus untuk ballroom itu.

Senna hanya diam seribu bahasa. Tak tahu harus berkata apa.

" Kau sudah tahu dia kembali kenapa tidak membicarakannya dengan Ibu? Kau tahu apa jadinya kalau dia kembali kemari kan? Kupikir dia sudah mati!"

" Ibu!" entah kenapa kali ini Senna tak suka ibunya bicara begitu. Seakan-akan yang dilihat ibunya tadi adalah arwah gentayangan.

" Semua yang kulakukan akan sia-sia saja selama ini!" lanjut Yoruichi.

" Ibu!" bentak Senna sekali lagi.

" Kenapa? Semua ini Ibu lakukan untukmu! Selama 10 tahun ini apa yang Ibu lakukan hanyalah untukmu. Untuk siapa lagi Ibu berkorban seperti ini! Dan gadis itu malah datang seenaknya saja…"

" Tapi Ibu tak perlu bicara seperti itu. Aku akan menyingkirkannya dengan caraku. Ibu jangan panik seperti itu…"

" Caramu? Hah! Cara apa Senna? Anak itu penuh dengan keberuntungan. Kalau dia sampai masuk kedalam lagi, kita akan lebih sulit mengeluarkannya. Tidak akan semudah 10 tahun yang lalu!"

Senna mengerti ibunya tak suka pada Rukia. Tapi yang tak Senna mengerti kenapa ibunya begitu terobsesi menyingkirkan Rukia. Seperti Rukia adalah hama yang harus diberantas. Senna tahu, Rukia adalah anak ayahnya juga. Bahkan anak yang sah. Ditambah lagi Rukia adalah kakaknya juga. Kenapa ibunya sangat ingin melenyapkan Rukia begitu keras? Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan ibunya ini? Senna tak paham.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Rukia keluar dari ruangan ballroom itu. Entah kenapa dadanya sangat sesak.

Rukia tertawa pahit.

Kenapa harus bertemu kembali?

Jujur saja. Rukia sudah melupakan segalanya. Rukia sudah tak menginginkan apapun lagi. Kenapa sekarang malah bertemu seperti sekarang ini?

Rukia menghela nafas panjang. Seakan paru-parunya tersumbat sesuatu. Membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Rukia bersandar pada dinding dikoridor hotel itu. Cukup jauh dari ballroom pesta Senna.

Apakah Tuhan ingin menghukumnya? Apakah Tuhan begitu menyulitkan takdirnya? Apa seperti itu?

Tak bertemu ayahnya selama 10 tahun dan kehilangan ibunya sudah lebih dari cukup. Apalagi yang diinginkan oleh orang itu!

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Airmatanya tak bisa ditahan lagi. Mengalir keluar begitu saja. Padahal Rukia sudah sebisa mungkin menahannya. Tetap tak bisa. Ternyata rasa sakit hatinya lebih dari ini. Selama ini Rukia hanya bisa memendamnya saja.

Seseorang menyodorkan saputangan berwarna putih padanya. Rukia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menyodorkan saputangan itu. Sekali lagi, Rukia harus terbelalak lebar.

" Kau menangis? Seperti bukan dirimu saja…" sindirnya.

Hari ini, Rukia melihat seseorang yang pernah dikenalnya dalam diri orang lain. Rukia mendengus kesal. Lalu tertawa pahit.

" Ada mimpi apa aku semalam dihampiri oleh artis terkenal? Penyanyi hebat Kurosaki Ichigo… apa boleh aku minta tandatanganmu?" sindir Rukia.

Sebenarnya Ichigo sedikit tersinggung dengan kata-kata Rukia. Tapi Ichigo sadar, ini memang salahnya. Bukan salah Rukia jika dia berkata seperti itu padanya.

" Masa kau tidak mengenaliku? Aku Shin. Kita pernah menghabiskan waktu 1 bulan bersama bukan? Jangan bercanda Rukia…"

" Tidak. Aku tidak bercanda. Kau memang penyanyi terkenal. Artis ternama. Ini merupakan kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan artis sepertimu…"

" Rukia! Berhentilah menyindirku. Aku tahu aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf padamu. Tolong jangan buat aku lebih bersalah dari ini…"

" Sebentar… apa kau mengenalku? Sepertinya kau memang mengenalku. Kau tahu namaku… sayangnya aku tak mengenalmu… maafkan aku…" dengan langkah sempoyongan Rukia pergi meninggalkan Ichigo.

" Rukia!" Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia sebelum dia sempat pergi menjauh.

Rukia menghentakkan lengannya dengan kasar. Lalu menatap sinis pada Ichigo.

" Dengar Tuan! Aku sama sekali tak punya urusan denganmu! Aku tak pernah mengenalimu! Jangan ganggu aku lagi!" ujar Rukia sinis.

" Rukia… apa maksudmu kau tak mengenaliku! Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kalau kau terus seperti ini… aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan…" lirih Ichigo.

" Tidak ada yang perlu kau lakukan. Cukup… menjauh dariku saja… itu lebih baik…" ujar Rukia.

" Rukia… aku Shin-mu… apa kau tak ingat?" kembali Ichigo mengucapkan kata lirih itu pada Rukia.

" Shin-ku? Oh… Shin-ku… dia menghilang tanpa jejak. Bahkan dia tak mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal padaku… aku harap… Shin-ku cepat kembali… aku sangat merindukannya…" bisik Rukia.

Ichigo terdiam. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Rukia kembali berjalan sempoyongan. Menjauh dari orang itu. Hatinya sudah cukup. Sudah lebih dari hancur. Dan tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana mengatasinya. Sudah terlanjur sakit.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang dengan tuxedo hitam memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Menatap mereka tanpa ekspresi apapun. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Rukia akhirnya berhasil keluar dari ballroom itu. Sekarang Rukia sendirian dipinggir jalan. Rukia duduk dibangku yang dibuat oleh pihak hotel itu pinggir jalanan menuju hotel itu. Hari sudah terlanjur malam. Sangat malam.

Rukia menggigil kedinginan. Udara malam ini cukup menusuk. Rukia malah memakai pakaian terbuka seperti ini.

Sungguh bodoh dirinya ini. Apakah tak ada yang lebih bodoh darinya lagi? Apa yang sebenarnya Rukia harapkan sekarang ini?

" Kau bisa kedinginan nona…"

Seiring dengan ucapan itu. Seseorang menyampirkan sebuah jas biru tua kebahu Rukia. Rukia menoleh kearah orang itu.

Menyadari yang datang orang lain, Rukia mendadak terkesiap dan langsung berdiri.

" Oh, maafkan kelancanganku. Aku tak bermaksud apapun padamu. Hanya saja… tidak baik seorang gadis sendirian dimalam hari seperti ini…," jelasnya. Kali ini kembali Rukia menangis.

" Ayah…" gumamnya. Sama sekali kecil dan tak mungkin didengar.

" Apa? Kau bilang sesuatu Nona…?" pria setengah baya itu terkejut mendengar gumaman Rukia.

" Ah… bukan apa-apa… saya hanya merasa tuan mirip ayah saya…" jawab Rukia akhirnya.

" Oh begitu… lalu… apakah Nona sedang menghadiri sebuah pertemuan? Ataukah… Nona adalah salah satu dari teman putri saya?" tanya pria itu lagi.

" Putri anda?," ulang Rukia.

" Ya… dia sedang mengadakan sebuah pesta ulang tahun. Jika anda teman putri saya, silahkan masuk keballroomnya…"

" Oh… tidak… sama sekali tidak. Saya tidak mengenal putri anda. Saya kesini karena… ada perlu dengan seseorang…" jawab Rukia akhirnya.

Pria itu hanya mengangguk saja.

Lalu permisi dan kemudian diikuti seorang yang sepertinya bodyguardnya masuk kedalam hotel.

Rukia meraba jas biru gelap yang ditinggalkan oleh pria itu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemilik Kuchiki Group. Kuchiki Byakuya. Ayahnya yang selama ini tak pernah ditemuinya.

Sayang sekali. Kenapa ayahnya tak mengenali dirinya. Padahal mereka begitu dekat. Sangat dekat.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

TBC

silahkan rebus atau bakar saya karena saya mendadak hilang mood untuk menguplod cerita =_=

semoga kali ini ceritanya tidak tambah aneh alias gaje. entah kenapa lagi lagi karena gak mood...

ok deh... demi menghilangkan kegajean disini marilah kita membalas review berharga senpai... hehehe

Cheeky n' Hyuu-su nologin : hahaha... maunya sih begitu. cinta segi4 emang lebih jadinya adil kan?hehehehe...berdoa saja si Ulqui emang suka sama makasih udah review lagi...hehehe

Kuchiki Ojou-sama : heheeh makasih udah review. makasih udah tungguin ni cerita gak maunya sih gitu. tapi harus lewatin proses dulu biar Ichi susah dapetin Rukianya. hahahahaaa *tawakejam* ntar review lagi yaaa

vvvv : hehehe makasih udah review. senna gak nyebelin kok... *belain* tapi emang rada nyebelin sih *gubrak!* biasalah kodrat cowok yg suka cemburu rada gak jelas... hehehe review lagi yaaa...

ika chan : makasih udah review. iya nih kasihan. jadi emang perlu dibalas. ntar kita bakar aja mereka... *dibakarduluan* hehehe review lagi yaaa

Chissieziin : hohoho makasih udah review... jangan dipanggil senpai... saya belum sampai ketaraf itu... hehehe cukup panggil Kin aja... hehehe tenang aja... Rukia emang menderita... tapi saya kasihan kalo mesti menderita sepanjangan. tapi gak papalah. entar liat aja... review lagi yaaa

Kurotsuki Aoichi : ayoo kita hajar *bawagarpumaendok* hehehehe... jangan kesal dong... saya lebih kesal lagi... hohoho... makasih udah review. ntar review lagi yaaa

yosh... udah dibales... makasih udah yang baca maupun yang review..

jaa neee...!


	6. TIME TO GO BACK

**Maaf telat senpai...!**

***laporangakpenting***

**Saya akhirnya memilih hiatus dulu untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.**

**dikarenakan dalam waktu dekat ini saya mesti semesteran udah didepan mata!**

**hehheehehe...**

**udah deh... cuma laporan gak penting kan? hohohoh...**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO, GAJE...**

.

.

.

" Kenapa kau membiarkannya hidup?" ujar Yoruichi.

Yoruichi bertemu dengan pria yang agak lebih muda darinya. Mungkin sekitar pertengahan 30 tahun.

Mereka bertemu disebuah gudang tua yang hampir tak ada orangnya.

" Jawablah… Kisuke…" ulang Yoruichi.

" Siapa maksud Nyonya?" tanya pria yang dipanggil Kisuke itu.

" Siapa lagi? Rukia! Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya saat itu juga! Kau biarkan dia hidup sampai sekarang! Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya seperti kau membunuh Ibunya!" seru Yoruichi berapi-api. Dirinya sudah tak sanggup menahan emosinya sendiri.

Pria itu terdiam. Meskipun wajahnya datar dan tak menampakkan emosi sama sekali, tetap saja jantungnya berdetak kencang.

" Saya tak mungkin membunuhnya…" jawab Kisuke akhirnya.

" Apa?"

" Saya tak mungkin membunuh anak yang tak berdosa tersebut. Semua perintah Nyonya sudah saya laksanakan. Membunuh istri presdir dan mengawasi presdir akhir-akhir ini,"

" Apa? Tidak berdosa? Kau memang melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik. Tapi kali ini kau melakukan kesalahan besar. Membiarkan satu-satunya penghalangku hidup!"

" Saya akan berusaha semampu saya untuk memenuhi permintaan Nyonya. Tapi satu hal. Saya minta Nyonya jangan menyentuhnya sama sekali…"

" Kau berani mengancamku? Yang benar saja! Orang rendahan sepertimu!"

" Maafkan saya Nyonya. Penderitaan anak itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Nyonya tak perlu mempermasalahkannya lagi… dia tak mungkin memunculkan dirinya didepan presdir…"

" Darimana kau tahu! Apa kau peramal! Kalau bukan dia yang hancur. Maka aku yang hancur. Harus ada salah satu dari kami yang hancur. Kali ini… aku tak tahu bagaimana kau melakukannya. Bunuh dia! Bunuh dia dan hilangkan jejaknya. Kalau kau tidak bisa… jangan salahkan aku jika aku sendiri yang melakukannya…"

" NYONYA!" bentak pria itu.

" Berarti kau tidak bersedia melaksanakan perintahku. Baiklah. Aku tak akan sungkan lagi…"

Nyonya itu meninggalkan pria itu sendiri. Dan setelah meninggalkan pria itu sendiri, beberapa bodyguardnya atau lebih tepatnya orang suruhan nyonya itu datang dan langsung menghabisi nyawa pria itu ditempat.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 10 hari dari waktu 2 minggu yang dikatakan oleh ayah angkat Rukia.

Ada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang ini?

Pagi itu Rukia sedang membersihkan rumahnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tinggal sendirian. Begitu banyak kenangan menghiasi rumah ini.

Dan tiba-tiba, pagi itu ada sebuah surat yang diantarkan seorang pos. dan surat itu adalah surat kilat yang baru saja dikirimkan kemarin. Kalau bisa seperti itu siapa yang mengirimkannya?

Setelah mendapatkan surat dari pos itu, Rukia menutup pintu rumahnya dan membuka surat yang kelihatannya tebal itu.

Rukia membelalakan matanya. Selebar mungkin.

Itu adalah surat dari ayahnya.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

_Dengar __R__ukia. Aku sama sekali tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menipumu selama ini. Sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar. Bahwa tanpa dendam apapun kehidupanmu masih bisa jauh lebih baik._

_Meskipun terdengar konyol dan menggelikan, tapi ingatlah __R__ukia. Dendam tak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah apapun. _

_Karena itu, mungkin ketika kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah tak ada lagi didunia ini._

_ Jadi maafkan perbuatanku selama 10 tahun yang lalu dan yang akan datang. Aku bersedia menerima kebencianmu seumur hidupku. Bahkan ketika kehidupan selanjutnya kau masih membenciku itu bukan masalah. Walaupun kau tak memaafkanku seumur hidupmu, itu juga bukan masalah. Yang jelas. Aku bahagia bisa hidup denganmu selama 10 tahun ini. Kau benar-benar sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri. Setelah membaca surat ini, kuharap kau tak akan berubah. Kau akan terus menjadi __R__ukia yang kukenal. Kalau karena surat ini kau jadi seorang yang lebih jahat dari Nyonya itu, aku tak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri. Maafkan aku __R__ukia…_

Satu persatu surat itu Rukia baca dengan teliti. Mulai dari awal kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu. Kematian ibunya dan semuanya. Ternyata adalah rencana jahat nyonya Yoruichi. Bahkan ketika Rukia diminta untuk meninggalkan rumah itu, nyonya Yoruichi sudah menyuruh orang untuk membunuhnya. Sekarang apa yang terjadi lagi?

Apakah nyonya itu tak cukup puas dengannya sekarang?

Kenapa harus merenggut kebahagiaan orang lain?

Meskipun tak percaya, bahwa yang menyebabkan rusaknya mobil ibunya hingga menyebabkan ibunya tewas adalah ayah angkat yang selama ini dicintai oleh Rukia lebih dari apapun, tetap saja…

Bahwa tujuan utama wanita itu datang adalah harta kekayaan ayah kandungnya.

Bahwa wanita yang berhasil menghancurkan keluarganya adalah wanita yang pernah menemani ayahnya dulu dan menolak menikah dengan wanita itu karena ibunya.

Ternyata adalah… wanita itu.

Pantas saja dia sebisa mungkin menyingkirkan dirinya. Karena ayahnya pasti akan terus mengenang ibunya didalam diri Rukia.

Benar-benar kotor! Menjijikan sekali. Hanya Karena masalah masa lalu harus menyebabkan ibunya seperti ini.

Tapi Rukia berjanji, sesuai permintaan ayah angkatnya, Rukia tak akan mencari masalah lagi. Rukia tak akan bertemu dengan keluarga itu lagi. Rukia akan hidup bahagia. Benar begitu?

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Rukia sekarang sedang ada dirumah sakit khusus hewan. Rukia membelai lembut anak kucing Persia yang sedang sakit itu.

Rukia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra.

" Benarkah?" ujar Ulquiorra lagi.

" Takdir itu begitu mengerikan ya? Hanya karena harta siapa saja bisa terbunuh. Hanya karena cinta semuanya bisa terbunuh pula. Kenapa hanya karena masalah sepele itu, membuat orang jadi gelap mata dan membunuh orang yang sama sekali tak bersalah?" cerita Rukia.

" Rukia?"

" Kenapa Ulquiorra? Kenapa takdir begitu kejam? Kenapa harus terjadi padaku? Kenapa harus aku?" kata Rukia sambil menahan sesak yang menghimpit paru-parunya.

Ulquiorra mengusap pelan punggung Rukia. Dia tahu gadis ini sedang dalam masalah serius. Tapi Ulquiorra bukanlah tipe orang yang serba ingin tahu masalah orang lain. Paling tidak yang perlu dilakukannya sekarang adalah menghibur Rukia sebaik-baiknya.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Bunuh dan jangan sampai ketahuan. Lakukan tugas kalian sebaik mungkin… aku tak mau ada kegagalan lagi!"

Senna terpaku di atas tangga rumahnya.

Ibunya bicara seperti itu didalam telepon? Siapa maksud ibunya itu? Siapa?

" Ibu? Apa… siapa yang mau Ibu… bunuh?" ujar Senna setelah turun dari tangga dan mendekat kearah ibunya. Ibunya duduk disofa ruang tamunya sambil memijat pelipis kanannya.

" Siapa lagi? Gadis itu. Gadis itu yang harus kita binasakan…" kata ibunya pelan.

" Apa? Ibu… mau membunuh Rukia? Bu! Apa yang Ibu lakukan? Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan mengurusnya? Apalagi yang Ibu lakukan sekarang ini?"

" Dengar Senna. Apapun akan Ibu lakukan. Semua ini untukmu. Apa kau mau terus hidup dalam bayangan Rukia? Apa kau mau selamanya Ayahmu hanya memperhatikan Rukia? Kalau Rukia benar-benar lenyap tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan lagi…"

Senna diam. Lalu menatap ibunya tanpa ekspresi.

" Bukan aku yang takut. Tapi Ibu… aku tidak suka cara Ibu yang seenaknya seperti ini… Bu… apa Ibu tahu kalau Ayah sampai tahu apa yang Ibu lakukan?"

" Kau tak mengerti apa-apa Senna. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah menuruti Ibu! Jika kau menuruti Ibu semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kaulah yang akan mewarisi Kuchiki Group…"

" Aku sama sekali tak tertarik mewarisi apa-apa. Bukan itu tujuanku sampai disini…"

" Senna!" bentak ibunya.

" Bu… aku lelah. Aku lelah hidup seperti ini… hidup dalam bayangan ketakutan atas apa yang Ibu lakukan. Tolong berhenti Bu. Ibu sudah mendapatkan apa yang Ibu inginkan selama ini…"

" Tidak! Kau akan mengerti semuanya nanti. Sekarang Ibu harus melakukan hal ini. Kau diam dan lihat saja!"

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Malam itu Rukia berjalan sendirian ditengah kota. Berjalan dipinggir trotoar jalan sambil menikmati pemandangan kota dimalam hari.

Tanpa sengaja Rukia melirik kearah TV ukuran besar yang dipasang ditengah kota itu.

Disana sedang ditampilkan acara musik. Dan sedang muncul sebuah berita tentang kembali Ichigo setelah menghilang selama 1 bulan. Kalau saja dia tahu 1 bulan lalu Shin adalah Ichigo. Tentu saja tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

Malam itu, Rukia baru benar-benar memperhatikan dari layar TV bagaimana ekspresi Ichigo ketika dia menyanyi.

Lain sekali.

Rukia ingin sekali mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Ichigo. Tapi dia takut. Terlebih lagi, ternyata Ichigo sudah memiliki kekasih yang amat dia cintai.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Bell diapartemen mewah milik Ichigo berbunyi nyaring. Ketika itu, Ichigo sedang mengenakan kacamata putihnya didalam rumahnya. Ichigo bermaksud menyalakan laptop yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya. Dengan kaos panjang yang agak longgar dan celana kaos juga karena Ichigo baru selesai mandi.

Ichigo heran siapa yang bertamu malam seperti ini.

Ketika Ichigo membuka pintu apartemennya, Ichigo cukup terkejut. Ketika pintu itu dibuka seseorang langsung menubrukkan dirinya kepada Ichigo. Sambil memeluk Ichigo dengan eratnya.

" Senna? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ichigo panik.

" Aku benci… aku sangat membencinya!" lirih Senna yang sudah menangis didada Ichigo. Ichigo tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya kekasihnya ini. Apa yang sebenarnya tengah dia rasakan saat ini?

" Senna?" bisik Ichigo.

" Biarkan aku disini untuk malam ini… tolong Ichigo…" gumam Senna.

Ichigo tak dapat berkata apapun lagi.

Ichigo membawa laptopnya diatas kasurnya. Dan tepat disebelahnya Senna sudah tertidur lelap setelah Ichigo menemaninya. Wajah Senna kelihatan amat lelah. Ichigo tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dialammi oleh kekasihnya ini.

Tapi yang Ichigo tahu pastilah sesuatu yang berat.

Ichigo membetulkan posisi selimut Senna dan mengusap dahinya perlahan. Selama 3 tahun ini, dialah yang Ichigo cintai. Gadis inilah yang selalu hadir dalam hatinya. Tapi sejak 1 bulan terakhir ini, ada gadis lain yang menempati bagian terkecil dihatinya. Memang perasaan Ichigo ini boleh dikatakan selingkuh. Mengingat Ichigo sama sekali tak pernah menduakan Senna selama ini. Sama sekali tak pernah gadis lain hadir didalam hubungan mereka selama 3 tahun ini.

Hanya saja… hanya saja…

Ichigo pun adalah manusia biasa. Dia bukan pria sempurna yang bisa menempatkan hatinya untuk satu gadis. Ditambah lagi, Ichigo masih muda dan labil. Tak bisa benar-benar mencintai satu gadis.

Ichigo memang bersalah pada Senna yang memiliki perasaan ini. Tapi dia juga tak bisa membohongi perasaannya.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Ichigo meninggalkan Senna dikamarnya sendiri. Lalu Ichigo mengambil selimut dilemarinya kemudian menuju sofa ruang tamunya.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Kenapa Senna tak ikut makan malam?" tanya presdir direktur itu. Atau ayahnya Senna.

" Dia menginap dirumah teman lamanya…" jawab sang istri.

Pria itu hanya mengangguk saja. Kemudian bersiap menuju tempat tidurnya.

" Suamiku… kapan kau akan menyerahkan kekuasaan penuh Kuchiki Group pada Senna? Kupikir dia sudah cukup dewasa," kata Yoruichi membuka percakapan dengan suaminya.

Kuchiki Byakuya berbalik dan menatap tak percaya pada istrinya.

" Senna masih terlalu muda. Dia masih sekolah…" jawab Byakuya singkat.

" Ada banyak orang yang bekerja sambil sekolah. Kupikir sudah saatnya menyerahkan pekerjaan itu pada Senna…"

" Senna… belum cukup waktunya bagi Senna untuk menerima tanggungjawab sebesar itu,"

" Apa? Apa maksudmu belum cukup? Senna sudah lebih dari cukup kan? Atau jangan-jangan kau masih mengharapkan anak itu kembali kemari…"

Kuchiki Byakuya memandang Yoruichi dengan pandangan tak percaya.

" Ayah mana yang tak mengharapkan anaknya segera pulang? Akupun demikian. Dimana pun dia berada, aku tetap mengharapkan kepulangannya,"

" Itu kalau dia benar masih ada didunia ini! Kalau tidak? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

" Aku akan mencari makamnya hingga aku percaya. Rukia. Masih menjadi anak tertua yang sah dikeluarga ini. Siapa saja tidak berhak menghapusnya dari sini. Termasuk kau. Apa kau paham?"

" Apa? Apa katamu? Kau benar-benar berkata seperti itu?"

" Ya. Aku berkata seperti itu. Aku percaya Rukia masih hidup. Kalau aku menemukannya aku akan segera membawanya kembali. Dan kuharap kau akan menerimanya. Karena bagaimanapun dia anak yang sangat kucintai seperti aku mencintai istriku dulu…"

" Apa! Apa maksudmu! Jadi selama ini, kau tak pernah mencintai aku dan Senna?,"

" Bukankah diawal aku menikah denganmu tidak ada komitmen seperti itu? Aku hanya bertanggungjawab pada Senna. Bukan padamu. Yoruichi, hubungan kita ini… sudah berakhir 24 tahun yang lalu. Dan aku sudah berkata berulang kali padamu. Hanya dialah wanita yang kucintai seumur hidupku. Ibu Rukia, Hisana…"

" Suamiku!" teriak Yoruichi kencang.

" Sudahi saja percakapan ini. Aku akan pergi keruanganku…"

Kuchiki Byakuya keluar dari kamar tidurnya dan pergi menuju ruang kerjanya. Yoruichi menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

" Baik. Kau sendiri yang akan lihat makam dan mayatnya!" desis Yoruichi.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Rukia menuju tempat kerjanya. Entah mengapa suasana begitu sepi dijalanan itu.

Tanpa ragu Rukia berjalan dengan santainya, sampai Rukia tak sadar, bahwa beberapa orang membuntutinya.

Ketika beberapa orang itu sudah mendekat kearah Rukia, salah seorang dari kawanan itu menyergap Rukia dan membiusnya. Sampai Rukia tak sadarkan diri.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya. Kembali suasana remang-remang dilihatnya. Debu dimana-mana membuat sesak nafasnya.

Rukia melihat didepannya beberapa gerombolan orang-orang menyeramkan dengan tato ditubuh mereka sedang mengasah pisau.

Rukia sesegera mungkin membelalakan matanya.

Begitu menyadari Rukia bangun, salah seorang dari mereka tertawa menyeringai dan berjalan mendekat kearah Rukia.

Rukia ketakutan setengah mati. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat.

" Kau sudah bangun? Kalau begitu sudah saatnya…" ujar orang dengan kepala botak dan janggut panjang itu.

" Mau apa kalian?" sahut Rukia.

" Apalagi? Kami mendapat tugas membunuhmu… sebelum itu biarkan kami bersenang-senang dulu…"

" Apa? Siapa yang menyuruh kalian? Siapa!" teriak Rukia.

" Kau bisa menanyakannya dialam sana nanti…"

Orang-orang itu mulai membelai wajah Rukia. Rukia terus menghindar. Tapi tangannya diikat kebelakang. Rukia berteriak sejadinya. Isak tangis tak bisa dibendung lagi. Orang-orang itu makin kalap. Tapi Rukia segera mungkin mengambil tindakan dengan menendang mereka sembarangan. Salah satu dari mereka terkena. Dan itu membuat mereka marah. Akhirnya Rukia tak lagi mereka ganggu. Tapi gantinya mereka semakin memanas. Mereka memukuli Rukia dan memaki Rukia. Rukia sudah bersumpah tak ingin lagi merasakan saat seperti ini.

Mereka memukul Rukia, menampar, menendang. Semua mereka lakukan dengan beringas. Dan salah seorang dari mereka membawa sebuah pisau. Orang yang membawa pisau itu terus mendekat dan akhirnya tiba didepan mata Rukia. Salah seorang lagi menjambak rambut Rukia. Orang yang membawa pisau itu menggoreskan pisaunya yang tajam itu kewajah Rukia. Darah segarpun keluar.

Mereka tampak bersenang-senang dengan hal itu.

Dan akhirnya mereka kembali memukul Rukia. Menendang perut Rukia. Rukia tak bisa lagi bertahan. Rukia merasa ajalnya akan sebentar lagi datang. Rasa sakit dan tersiksa yang dia rasakan sudah lebih dari cukup.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Rukia mendengar bunyi aneh. Dan kemudian, Rukia tak sadarkan diri.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Kenangan itu kembali datang. Kenangan ayahnya. Seperti sebuah dokumenter film pendek yang sedang diputar. Ingatan samar-samar Rukia tentang masa kecilnya yang begitu bahagia.

Dan ingatannya tentang masa 10 tahun yang lalu.

Ingatan itu begitu kental. Masih begitu terasa.

Bagaimana dia meninggalkan rumah itu demi ayahnya. Meskipun sama sekali tak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ibunya. Tapi...

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Perlahan Rukia membuka matanya. Bukan… ini bukan kamarnya. Melainkan…

Suasana serba putih ini. Rukia terbaring disini?

Perlahan Rukia menggerakkan sebelah tangannya. Sakit. Seperti ditimpa besi berton-ton. Rukia menyentuh dahinya. Ada perban lain. Diwajahnya. Juga ada perban lain. Apa yang terjadi?

Rukia mencoba bangun dari tidur.

" Jangan Rukia!" teriak seseorang.

Dengan cepat orang itu menghampiri Rukia dan meminta Rukia untuk kembali berbaring. Samar-samar Rukia mengenali orang itu.

" Ulqui ya?" bisik Rukia lemah.

" Jangan bangun dulu. Tubuhmu masih lemah sekali. Kalau kau ingin sesuatu katakan padaku. Ya…" tukas Ulquiorra.

" Aku… apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rukia lemah.

Ulquiorra membetulkan selang infus Rukia. Lalu mengambil tempat duduk disebelah kasur Rukia.

" Kemarin lusa, ada yang mencoba menculikmu. Saat itu aku sedang menunggumu ditempatmu bekerja. Orang-orang yang menculikmu itu membawamu pergi setelah membiusmu. Karena panik aku segera menghubungi polisi dan akhirnya menangkap mereka. Dari yang aku dengar dari kawanan itu, mereka dibayar seseorang untuk membunuhmu…" cerita Ulquiorra.

Mata Rukia melebar seketika. Membunuhnya? Apa?

" Siapa? Siapa yang mencoba membunuhku?" tanya Rukia histeris.

" Nyonya dari Group Kuchiki. Mereka mendapat perintah dari orang itu untuk membunuhmu…"

Apa? Group Kuchiki?

Nyonya Yoruichi?

Rukia mendengus kesal. Rupanya memang benar nyonya itu mati-matian ingin melenyapkan Rukia. Tidak anaknya saja. Ibunya pun ingin menghancurkan dirinya begitu keras. Apa yang sebenarnya Rukia sudah lakukan pada mereka?

Rukia memilih meninggalkan ayahnya adalah untuk mereka. Mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Harta dan ayahnya. Lalu sekarang? Apalagi yang mereka inginkan dari Rukia yang hampir tak memiliki apa-apa ini?

" Rukia…" panggil Ulquiorra.

" Aku tak punya pilihan…" bisik Rukia.

Maksud Rukia, dia memang tak punya pilihan lain kecuali membalas dendam dan perihnya selama ini. Ini yang harusnya dia lakukan sejak lama.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Nyonya Yoruichi. Demikianlah dia biasa dipanggil. Sekarang wanita berumur pertengahan 40 tahun itu tengah duduk menikmati selimir angin dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Pilihannya kembali muncul didepan keluarga ini memang pilihan yang tak akan pernah disesalinya.

Meskipun Yoruichi tahu, Kuchiki Byakuya sudah menolak cinta sejak 25 tahun yang lalu. Namun, kebersamaan mereka sebelum waktu 25 tahun yang lalu itu tak bisa dilupakannya begitu saja. Hanya karena kemunculan tiba-tiba dari wanita yang merenggut cintanya hingga kini. Dendamnya pada wanita itu tak akan pernah usai meskipun wanita itu sudah mati ditangannya sendiri.

" Nyonya… ada surat untuk anda…" ujar pelayan dirumah itu.

Yoruichi mengambil surat itu.

Kenapa ada yang mengirimnya surat? Bahkan tanpa alamat pengirimnya? Yoruichi membuka surat itu.

Disana hanya tertulis tempat dan waktu pertemuan.

Jika Yoruichi tidak datang, akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada anaknya. Yoruichi segera meremas surat itu dengan kesalnya.

Ada yang mau bermain-main dengannya? Yang benar saja!

Tanpa berpikir 2 kali, Yoruichi segera pergi ketempat yang dimaksud. Kebetulan surat itu memberitahukannya untuk datang hari ini.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Yoruichi pergi diantar dengan supir pribadinya. Dengan dandanan yang serba anggun, Yoruichi melangkah masuk kedalam restoran bintang 5 sesuai tempat perjanjian itu. Meskipun Yoruichi sama sekali tak tahu siapa yang mengundangnya kemari. Tapi bila menyangkut anaknya, siapapun tidak boleh mengganggunya!

Yoruichi mencari-cari orang yang kira-kira akan ditemuinya.

" Maaf… apakah Nyonya dari Group Kuchiki?" sapa pelayan wanita itu ramah.

Yoruichi mengangguk sedikit. Berarti yang akan ditemuinya adalah orang penting. Karena mengingat tahu dirinya adalah nyonya dari Group Kuchiki.

Pelayan muda itu mengantar nyonya itu menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Setelah tiba, ada seorang wanita berambut pendek duduk membelakanginya.

Yoruichi mengingat-ingat siapa wanita itu.

Dia mengenakan gaun sederhana berwarna ungu gelap.

Pelayan itu menghampiri wanita itu untuk memberitahukan bahwa orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk dan pelayan muda itu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" Siapa anda? Ada perlu apa bertemu denganku?" tanya Yoruichi.

Wanita itu berdiri dari kursinya. Lalu perlahan membalikkan badannya. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada Yoruichi.

" Apa kabar… Nyonya Yoruichi…" katanya ramah.

Namun Yoruichi merasa jantungnya mau melompat keluar. Matanya nyalang menatap wanita didepannya ini.

" Kau…! Bagaimana mungkin…" ucap Yoruichi tak percaya.

" Apakah Nyonya bertanya bagaimana aku selamat seminggu yang lalu dari percobaan pembunuhan terhadapku yang Nyonya instruksikan kepada preman itu?" tanya wanita itu dingin. Tentu saja dia adalah Rukia. Rukia berdandan anggun demi menyeimbangkan nyonya itu.

" Dan kenapa kau masih bisa hidup?" tanya Yoruichi dingin.

" Keberuntungan. Apa anda tidak pernah mendengar tentang keberuntungan? Tuhan masih menyayangiku hingga hari ini. Buktinya aku masih bisa selamat. Apa anda terkejut?"

" Ya. Aku terkejut. Kupikir kau akan segera menyusul Ibumu diakhirat sana!"

" Maaf mimpi anda belum terwujud. Aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa anda begitu keras ingin menyingkirkanku. Kenapa anda menghancurkan hidupku bahkan ketika aku sudah memilih untuk tidak lagi berurusan dengan keluarga Kuchiki. Apakah aku boleh tahu jawabannya?"

" Karena selama ada kau, Senna tak akan pernah dapat apapun. Karena kau, Senna hanya akan menjadi bayanganmu dimata ayahnya. Karena itu… dengan lenyapnya kau… semua mimpi Senna akan jadi kenyataan!" tukas Yoruichi.

Rukia menarik nafas perlahan. Lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan pula. Kemudian menatap dingin Yoruichi.

" Begitu. Jadi ini demi Senna. Tapi anda lupa satu hal. Ayah Senna, juga adalah ayahku yang sah. Ayah kandungku yang sah. Semua fakta itu tak bisa dilenyapkan begitu saja. Apa anda tahu alasan kenapa Ayah masih menunggu kepulanganku? Tentu saja karena Ayahku masih mencintai Ibuku. Ayahku masih dan selamanya mencintai Ibuku meskipun Ibuku telah tiada!"

" Diam kau! Apa yang kau tahu! Kau saja 10 tahun ini tak pernah bertemu dengan Ayahmu! Darimana kau tahu Ayahmu masih mengharapkanmu?"

" Nyonya sendiri yang mengatakannya. Baiklah… aku sudah membuat keputusan. Keputusan mutlak. Jika Nyonya ingin menyingkirkanku… singkirkan sebisa Nyonya. Karena keberuntungan selalu menyertaiku. Semuanya akan kembali darimana dia berasal. Harap Nyonya itu ingat baik-baik. Sampai jumpa… Nyonya Kuchiki…"

Rukia meninggalkan nyonya itu direstoran itu.

Mungkin nyonya itu masih shock atas kemunculan Rukia.

Semuanya akan dimulai dari sini.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Surat?" tanya sang presiden direktur.

" Ya… katanya dikirimkan oleh pengantar bunga yang pernah bertemu dengan Tuan…" ucap sekretaris pribadi presiden direktur itu.

Kuchiki Byakuya mengambil surat itu dan membukanya.

Isinya hanya permintaan bertemu besok pagi dimakam ibu dan istrinya. Karena dipengantar bunga sudah mengetahui siapa yang mengantarkan bunga itu setiap tahunnya.

Kuchiki Byakuya mendadak berdebar. Siapakah yang akan ditemuinya nanti? Apakah Kuchiki Byakuya mengenalnya?

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" AKULAH YANG DICINTAINYA! DASAR ANAK SIAL!" teriak Yoruichi. Begitu selesai menemui Rukia direstoran itu, Yoruichi langsung pulang dan menglempar semua yang ada didekatnya. Emosinya begitu meledak lantaran kata-kata Rukia yang masih terngiang dibenaknya.

Mendengar keributan itu, Senna langsung berlari turun dari kamarnya.

" Ada apa Bu? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Senna begitu melihat kekacauan yang dibuat oleh ibunya sendiri.

" Senna! Kau harus pindah kemari. Kau harus segera masuk keperusahaan Ayahmu!" kata Yoruichi kalap. Pikirannya sudah tak jernih lagi.

" Apa? Kenapa? Ada apa Bu sebenarnya?" tanya Senna ikutan panik pula.

" Gadis itu! Gadis itu akan kembali. Kalau kau tak pindah sekarang juga kemari, gadis itulah yang akan datang kemari! Kau mau semua itu terjadi?" jelas ibunya berapi-api.

" Gadis itu? Siapa maksud Ibu?" tanya Senna masih bingung.

" RUKIA! Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia! Gadis sial itu masih hidup!"

Senna terdiam. Berarti ibunya memang nekat ingin membunuh Rukia.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Kosongkan jadwal hari ini. Ada sesuatu yang mendesak," ujar Kuchiki Byakuya pada sekretarisnya.

Kuchiki Byakuya segera mengambil mobilnya dan mengendarainya sendiri. Menuju makam ibu dan istrinya.

Memang butuh waktu satu jam kesana.

Tapi satu jam dan 10 tahun adalah jarak waktu yang sangat jauh. Tak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun.

Karena itu, Kuchiki Byakuya ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang yang punya hubungan dengan istri dan ibunya itu.

Setelah perjalanan panjang selama 1 jam menuju tempat pemakaman itu, Kuchiki Byakuya akhirnya tiba.

Pria itu segera menuju makam istri dan ibunya. Namun yang dilihatnya tak ada siapapun. Melainkah sebuah ikatan bunga diatas makam kedua orang itu.

Bunga yang masing-masing mereka sukai.

Kuchiki Byakuya berjalan mendekati makam itu. Apakah dia terlambat? Apakah orang yang memintanya datang sudah pergi?

Namun, yang anehnya, selain ikatan bunga, disana juga ada sebuah bros yang sangat dia kenali.

Bros yang selalu dia lihat. Namun memang selama 10 tahun ini bros itu menghilang entah kemana.

Bros bunga matahari yang diberikan kepada istrinya diawal mereka menikah. Bros keluarga yang dipercaya akan mendatangkan keberuntungan dimanapun mereka berada.

" Ibu sangat menyukai bunga matahari. Karena bunga matahari terlihat begitu hangat dan cantik. Ibu ingin anaknya kelak mewarisi sifat seperti bunga matahari. Nenek sangat menyukai krisan ungu. Karena dikrisan itu nenek bisa mengingat banyak masa lalu sewaktu dia masih muda dulu… benarkan Ayah?"

Kuchiki Byakuya berputar kebelakang mencari sosok yang mengatakan hal yang hanya diketahui dirinya dan… putri kandungnya.

Mata Kuchiki Byakuya berbelalak. Didepannya berdiri orang yang sama. Orang yang pernah ditemuinya sewaktu peringatan hari kematian istrinya.

" Apakah kau…" Kuchiki Byakuya ragu dengan kenyataan itu.

" Aku pulang… Ayah… Rukia pulang… Ayah…" Rukia menangis didepan ayahnya. Tangis rindu yang tak bisa dibendung lagi. Tangis yang berusaha dipendamnya selama ini. Tangis yang tak bisa dikeluarkannya.

" Rukia? Apa benar… kau Rukia anakku? Kau… Rukia-ku?" tanya Kuchiki Byakuya tak percaya.

" Apa kabar… apa kabar Ayah?... ini Rukia Ayah…" ujar Rukia sambil menangis.

Sesegera mungkin ayah dan anak itu berpelukan melepas rindu.

Rindu selama 10 tahun ini. 10 tahun yang mereka lalui dengan kesedihan. 10 tahun yang tak bisa tergantikan dengan waktu-waktu lainnya.

" Anakku… anakku tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik… maafkan aku yang terlambat mengenalimu," lirih Kuchiki Byakuya.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Kelihatannya, akhir-akhir ini Ichigo sibuk ya…"

" Begitulah tante… persiapan album baru…"

" Kalau kalian sama-sama sibuk kapan akan meresmikan hubungan yang lebih jauh lagi?"

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua terdiam mendengar ucapan ibunya Senna.

Malam itu, Senna mengajak Ichigo untuk berkunjung kerumahnya. Ichigo yang memang sedang senggang tak bisa menolaknya. Apalagi setelah Ichigo tahu bahwa ternyata ibunya sangat menyukai kekasihnya itu. Rasanya untuk hubungan yang lebih jauh, ibunya tak akan menolak. Apalagi mengingat ibunya sangat selektif dengan pasangan Senna.

" Kami belum… memikirkannya sampai kesitu tante…" ucap Ichigo.

" Ichigo benar Bu. Ichigo kan masih sibuk. Aku juga harus sekolah. Ibu ini ada-ada saja…" canda Senna.

" Loh… kan kalian juga sudah lama pacaran. Tunangan dulu saja juga tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kalian harus meresmikannya dulu. Daripada main-main seperti ini?"

Tunangan?

Sekelebat pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Ichigo. Sudah lama dia tak bertemu Rukia. Sekarang dia benar-benar merindukan gadis itu. Sangat malah. Tapi dengan situasi seperti ini?

" Nyonya… Tuan sudah pulang…" ujar pelayan dirumah itu.

" Oh… Ya… Ichigo mau menyapa Ayah Senna dulu?" tawar ibunya.

" Tentu tante…" jawab Ichigo.

Nyonya itu langsung menuju ruang tamu. Tampak suaminya sudah kembali dari bekerja. Ada raut sumringah hadir disana.

" Oh kebetulan kalian semua ada. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan…" ujar presiden direktur itu begitu melihat Senna dan istrinya sama-sama menghampirinya.

" Ada apa Ayah?" tanya Senna.

" Mulai hari ini… atas perintahku… akan ada yang tinggal dirumah ini. Dan keputusanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat…" kata Kuchiki Byakuya.

" Kenapa serius sekali suamiku?" tanya Yoruichi was-was.

" Karena… semua yang ada dirumah ini harus mendapat ijin dariku. Dan mulai sekarang tidak ada yang boleh memprotesnya. Ini mutlak keputusanku… masuklah…"

Mata kedua anak dan ibu itu mendadak melebar.

" Mulai hari ini Rukia akan kembali tinggal disini. Dia sudah kembali…" lanjut Byakuya sambil merangkul Rukia begitu hangat.

Awalnya Rukia tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada nyonya dan anaknya. Tapi mendadak berubah jadi keterkejutan luar biasa lantaran dibelakang Senna ada seorang lagi yang tak dia perkirakan selama ini.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ada Ichigo disana. Dan sama dengan dirinya, Ichigo pun kaget bukan main.

" Ayah!" seru Senna.

" Apa? Anak ini… apa maksudnya ini? Apa kau yakin dia benar-benar Rukia anakmu? Apa dia tak bermaksud menipumu? Darimana kau tahu dia anakmu yang hilang!" seru Yoruichi berapi-api. Hatinya kesal sekali melihat Rukia berdiri berdampingan dengan suaminya.

" Tidak ada orangtua yang tidak mengenali anaknya sendiri. Dan perlu kalian semua ketahui. Tidak ada yang boleh menolak keputusan ini. Karena Rukia adalah anak kandungku yang sah!"

" Tapi… suamiku! Kau mana boleh begitu!" sangkal Yoruichi.

" Kenapa tidak boleh? Ini rumahku. Aku berhak meminta siapa saja tinggal disini. Apalagi ini anakku sendiri! Pembicaraan ini selesai… Rukia… tunggu sebentar, Ayah akan menyuruh orang untuk membereskan kamarmu…"

" Baik Ayah…"

Kuchiki Byakuya melangkah masuk kerumahnya dan memanggil pelayan. Nyonya itu masih menatap garang pada Rukia dan kemudian mengikuti suaminya.

Rukia perlahan melangkah mendekat kearah Senna yang masih terpaku. Rukia tahu, Ichigo masih ada disana.

" Apa kabar adikku? Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu… apakah dia pacarmu? Kau sudah memberitahunya siapa aku? Mengingat kau yang pertama kali mengenali diriku…" ujar Rukia.

" Kau… apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku!" desis Senna.

" Rumahmu? Oh… yang dulunya ini rumahku? Dan sampai sekarang tetap menjadi rumahku. Tentunya kau dan Ibumu kaget akan kemunculanku yang tiba-tiba inikan? Maafkan aku… karena kupikir… aku tak bisa meninggalkan Ayahku sendirian disini…"

" Apa maksudmu!" bentak Senna.

" Karena aku… tak akan membiarkan semua itu terjadi! Apa yang akan Ibumu lakukan! Lihat saja. Selamat malam… dan… selamat malam… tuan Kurosaki…"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Rukia segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tenang saja. Ini baru dimulai. Baru saja pemanasan. Belum apa-apa. Tak akan kubiarkan mereka menyakiti ayahku lagi! Bisik Rukia dalam hatinya.

Rukia sudah bertekad untuk melindungi ayahnya apapun yang terjadi. Terlebih lagi wanita menyeramkan itu akan melakukan segala cara demi menyingkirkannya. Yang perlu Rukia lakukan sekarang adalah menghancurkan hidup 2 orang itu.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

MAAF BUAT SEKARANG LAGI GAK BISA BALAS REVIEW...

TAPI SEMUA MASUKAN DAN SEMUA SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN AKAN SANGAT SAYA HARGAI UNTUK KELANJUTAN CERITA INI...

JAA NEE!


	7. BAD IDEA

**Yohaa!**

**saya kembali... hehehehe**

**sebenernya mau hiatus tapi malah ada kesempatan buat uplod... hahahaha**

**dah neee,,,**

**saya update aja...**

**makasih banyak buat para senpai yang mau rela dan ikhlas hati review fic saya.**

**saya sampe nangis terharu loh baca **

**tapi maaf kalo lum dibales. tugas menumpuk dan jadwal ujian semester udah didepan mata.**

**udah deh langsung aja yaaa..**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO, GAJE**

.

.

.

Senna melirik tajam pada Rukia yang mulai menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Apa yang diinginkan gadis itu?

Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Ichigo? Tidak mungkin. Tidak. Bagaimana mungkin Rukia punya hubungan dengan Ichigo?

Ya mereka punya. Bagaimanapun mereka punya suatu hubungan. Dan itu yang membuat Senna merasa terancam. Apalagi… pandangan aneh antara Ichigo dan Rukia.

" Ichigo… aku akan menemuimu besok…" ucap Senna.

Ichigo masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kali ini.

" Senna… kau… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Ichigo.

" Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu. Pasti. Tolong hari ini… kau pulang saja dulu…" kata Senna. Ichigo mengerti akan situasi Senna karena itu Ichigo pulang.

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang berat untuk Senna.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Setelah tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari suaminya, Yoruichi menuju kamar yang disiapkan oleh pelayan untuk Rukia.

Dengan kesal, Yoruichi membuka dengan kasar pintu kamarnya.

" Ada apa Nyonya? Buru-buru sekali?" ujar Rukia santai.

" Apa maksudmu! Apa maksudmu kembali datang kemari! Bukankah kau sendiri yang menghilang 10 tahun yang lalu!" seru Yoruichi.

" Ya… memang aku… tapi aku tak akan berdiam diri seperti itu lagi. Setelah apa yang kalian lakukan padaku! Bukankah aku sudah bilang… singkirkan aku sebisamu…"

" Apa!"

" Seharusnya kau sudah tahu kedatanganku kemari untuk apa! Jadi untuk apa lagi kau menanyakan itu Nyonya? Kau pasti ketakutan setengah mati bukan?" sindir Rukia.

" Apa? Aku tak pernah takut! Akan kubuat kau menyesal kembali datang kerumah ini!"

" Silahkan saja. Aku menantikannya!"

Nyonya Yoruichi menatap Rukia penuh kebencian. Kemudian pergi dari Rukia sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Terakhir membanting pintu Rukia dengan kasar.

Rukia menghela nafas lega. Kalau ingin memulai sesuatu harus menerima resikonya. Tentu saja. Rukia sudah menerimanya sekarang. Rukia tak akan membiarkan ibu dan anak itu melakukan hal yang sama pada ayahnya seperti kepadanya. Dan juga pada ibunya.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Rukia bangun. Lalu membantu pelayan dirumah mewah itu menyiapkan sarapan. Rukia dengan ramah memasak makanan pagi bersama pelayan itu. Rukia sangat ingat makanan kesukaan ayahnya. Dan tak mungkin lupa. Karena itu pagi ini Rukia akan menyiapkannya.

Setelah mengumpulkan semua orang, Rukia menjemput ayahnya untuk sarapan bersama.

Bahkan ayahnya meminta Rukia untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Semua orang yang memperhatikan itu hanya mendesis geram. Apalagi ketika Rukia memberikan masakannya pada ayahnya. Makanan kesukaan ayahnya.

Ayahnya masih begitu bangga pada Rukia.

Dan Rukia tersenyum penuh kemenangan Karena ibu dan anak itu hanya menatap kesal pada Rukia.

Setelah mengantarkan ayahnya menuju pintu depan sampai ayahnya masuk kedalam mobilnya, Rukia masih berdiri disana.

Keadaan rumah itu tak berubah dari 10 tahun yang lalu.

Masih tampak mewah dan besar.

Rukia memandang sekelilingnya. Masih tampak asri dan indah. Sama seperti ketika neneknya dulu merawat rumah ini.

Rukia melirik halaman belakang. Kebun bunga ibunya dulu. Rukia pergi menuju kebun belakang itu. Kebun yang setiap hari Rukia lihat bersama neneknya. Neneknya selalu bercerita tentang ibunya yang begitu menyukai kebun ini. Meskipun Rukia tak tahu. Bahkan sejak kecil dia tak pernah tahu bagaimana ibunya merawat kebun ini.

Dan ternyata… masih seperti yang lama.

Rukia begitu senang. Apalagi melihat bunga-bunga matahari itu tumbuh dengan subur. Tinggi menjulang dan bermekaran dengan indahnya layaknya matahari sungguhan. Dan disekelilingnya ada bunga krisan neneknya. Yang berwarna ungu cerah. Rukia merasa sudah pulang kerumahnya.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Ichigo membawa masuk mobilnya kehalaman super luas itu. Dari jauh Ichigo melihat dipintu masuk rumah itu ada seorang pria yang didampingi oleh seorang gadis.

Ichigo tahu itu adalah ayahnya Senna… dan… gadis itu… Rukia.

Setelah mobil ayahnya pergi, Rukia masih berdiri disana memandang sekeliling. Agak lama, Rukia kemudian melangkah pergi. Sepertinya pergi kehalaman belakangnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Ichigo keluar dari mobilnya dan mengikuti Rukia diam-diam.

Ichigo tak pernah tahu jika dihalaman belakang rumah ini ada sebuah kebun bunga yang cukup luas.

Warna yang mendominasi kebun itu adalah kuning dan ungu.

Ada banyak bunga matahari dan bunga krisan disana.

Siapa yang menanamnya?

Ichigo terus memperhatikan Rukia dari jauh.

Gadis itu berjalan perlahan mengelilingi kebun itu dan mencium bunga-bunga itu.

Menyentuh bunga itu dengan perlahan seakan tak ingin menyakiti bunga-bunga itu. Sekarang Rukia ada tepat didepannya. Apa yang harusnya Ichigo lakukan?

Kerinduannya selama ini… akankah Rukia menerimanya? Penolakan Rukia dulu ketika Rukia tahu dia adalah artis terkenal dan menipu Rukia selama 1 bulan lalu.

" Rukia…" panggil Ichigo lembut.

Rukia menoleh kearah sumber suara. Matanya memancarkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Tapi perlahan kembali memandang datar kearah Ichigo. Seolah Rukia tak mengenalinya lagi.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Rukia datar.

" Ada banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu… banyak sekali…" ucap Ichigo.

" Dengar tuan Kurosaki. Aku dan kau sama sekali tak pernah saling mengenal bukan? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Bagimu aku adalah orang asing yang masuk tiba-tiba kedalam keluarga pacarmu kan? Tenang saja… aku tak akan bicara macam-macam pada pacarmu…" kata Rukia dingin.

" Rukia. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau… tolonglah… berhenti berpura-pura seperti ini. Kau tahu seberapa bersalahnya aku karena sikapmu yang seperti ini?"

" Apa maksudmu? Bukannya kau duluan yang berpura-pura lugu didepanku? Menyamar jadi orang lain dan menipuku selama ini. Menyakiti hatiku. Apa karena kau orang terkenal makanya bisa seenaknya?"

" Rukia! Bukannya aku sudah bilang akan menjelaskannya padamu. Aku bilang begitu kan?"

" Apalagi yang mau kau jelaskan? Tidak ada lagi! Tidak perlu! Aku tak perlu itu! Kau… dan pacarmu… sudah cukup membuat hidupku menderita. Sudah cukup!"

Rukia melangkah lebar hendak meninggalkan Ichigo. Tapi dengan sigap Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia dan membawanya masuk kedalam pelukannya. Waktunya begitu cepat hingga Rukia tak sempat menghindar. Rukia terkejut bukan main. Rukia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Ichigo. Tapi bukannya melepaskan pelukan itu semakin kuat. Membuat tubuhnya terasa sakit.

" Tolong… lepaskan…!" ujar Rukia sambil meronta didalam pelukan itu.

" Rukia… berhentilah bergerak… sebentar saja… tolong sebentar saja… anggaplah aku Shin sekarang ini… kau tak tahu seberapa sedihnya aku karena sikap kepura-puraanmu ini? Karena kau terus menolakku?" kata Ichigo tepat ditelinga Rukia.

Rukia berhenti bergerak. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas.

" Kalau kau tak mengenaliku yang sekarang… kau bisa mengenaliku sebagai Shin. Seseorang yang pernah tinggal dan mendapat banyak pengalaman darimu. Kumohon jangan tolak aku lagi…"

Rukia tak sanggup berkata-kata. Susah payah dia bangun benteng pertahanannya ini. Susah payah Rukia menghancurkan perasaan bodohnya ini. Tapi lagi-lagi sia-sia begitu saja.

Rukia hampir terisak lantaran pelukan itu. Namun Rukia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Dia juga manusia sekaligus gadis biasa. Mana mungkin hatinya sekeras batu. Dia juga punya perasaan. Mana mungkin mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang dengan rambut ungu pekat menatap mereka dari jauh.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Mood Senna sedang tidak bagus. Mendadak setelah Ichigo menjemput Senna, Senna meminta untuk keapartemen Ichigo. Awalnya Ichigo bingung kenapa Senna mendadak diam dan tak ingin bicara sepatah katapun. Didalam perjalanan Senna hanya melamun dan tak menghiraukan Ichigo.

Ichigo sendiri bingung kenapa Senna mendadak bertingkah aneh.

Setelah sampai diapartemen Ichigopun, Senna masih diam dan tak mau bicara.

Ichigo mengambil inisiatif untuk mengambil minum untuk Senna. Ketika Ichigo berbalik kebelakang untuk mengambilkan minum Senna, Ichigo merasa tubuhnya ditubruk dari belakang.

Dan kemudian, sepasang lengan melingkar erat dipinggangnya.

Mendapat perlakukan mendadak begitu otomatis Ichigo terkejut dan reflek memutar badannya kebelakang dan melepaskan pelukan Senna.

Senna terdiam. Ichigopun juga. Tampaknya Ichigo sedang salah tingkah. Senna menatap kedua lengannya.

Baru pertama kali dan baru hari ini Ichigo menolak pelukannya. Menolak…

Tak lama kemudian, Senna tertawa garing.

" Ada apa Senna? Kau sakit? Atau… tak enak badan?" tanya Ichigo sambil memandang lembut kearah Senna.

" Selama 3 tahun ini… kau sama sekali tak pernah melepaskan pelukanku… dan hari ini…" gumam Senna kecewa.

" Aku… bukan… aku hanya kaget… bukan berarti…"

" Ichigo… kurasa Ibuku benar… ayo kita tunangan… kita resmikan hubungan kita dengan serius…" kata Senna.

Tentu saja Ichigo kaget dan memandang tak percaya pada Senna. Apalagi ini? Keputusan tiba-tiba macam apa ini?

" Tapi Senna… kau kan masih—"

" Aku mulai berpikir untuk secepatnya pindah kemari. Awal tahun ini mungkin aku sudah bisa bekerja diperusahaan Ayah. Jadi kita bisa bertunangan dan mungkin secepatnya menikah…" jelas Senna.

" Tunggu. Ada apa sebenarnya… kenapa mendadak ingin bertunangan? Kenapa kau ingin pindah keperusahaan Ayahmu? Katakan padaku Senna…"

" Hanya saja… aku takut… kehilangan dirimu. Aku takut… sangat takut… kalau gadis itu akan mengambilmu dariku!"

" Gadis itu? Siapa maksudmu?"

" Kau tahu Ichigo… Rukia itu bukan gadis biasa. Dia itu mengerikan. Bagaimana kalau dia berusaha memisahkan kita? Sekarang dia muncul tiba-tiba dikeluargaku… berniat menghancurkan keluargaku! Setelah keluargaku mungkin dia akan menghancurkan hubungan kita…" kata Senna kalap.

" Sebentar Senna… inilah yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Siapa Rukia itu sebenarnya? Kenapa dia memanggilmu adiknya? Bukannya kalian dulu belum saling mengenal? Jelaskan padaku…"

Senna terdiam. Kenapa dia begitu kalap dan mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dia katakan?

" Aku… belum bisa mengatakannya Ichigo…"

" Kau ingin bertunangan denganku. Tapi kau… masih merahasiakan hal ini. Senna… kau mengenal Rukia waktu dirumah sakit itu?"

Senna lagi-lagi terdiam. Hingga akhirnya, Senna memutuskan untuk pergi dari apartemen Ichigo. Ichigo tak berniat mengejarnya. Mungkin seharusnya Senna sendiri dulu. Dia punya masalah yang harusnya dia selesaikan. Terlebih lagi masalah keluarganya sendiri.

Namun, jauh dilubuk hatinya, Ichigo percaya. Rukia bukan gadis seperti itu. Bukan orang yang dengan mudah menghancurkan orang lain.

Sekarang ini… Ichigo harus percaya siapa.

Mengingat Ichigo belum mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi saat ini.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Jadi… kau sudah masuk kesana?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Siang ini Rukia sudah ada dirumah sakit tempat Ulquiorra bekerja. Sebenarnya mereka janjian makan siang bersama.

Karena itu tak lama setelah Rukia datang, Rukia dan Ulquiorra segera menuju halte yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit itu. Sejak tahu Rukia trauma dengan mobil, mereka berdua lebih banyak pergi dengan kendaraan umum.

" Ya… begitulah… Ayah begitu senang bertemu denganku lagi…" kata Rukia.

" Bagaimana dengan 2 orang itu?"

Sejujurnya, Rukia sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Ulquiorra. Satu-satunya orang yang Rukia percaya hingga kini. Rukia merasa begitu nyaman bercerita dengan Ulquiorra tentang semua masalahnya.

" Begitulah. Mereka terkejut sekali. Seperti melihat hantu saja… aku senang membuat mereka mendapat serangan jantung dadakan…" kekeh Rukia. Meskipun dalam artian Rukia bercanda.

" Rukia… kau… tak benar-benar serius ingin balas dendam kan?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Sesaat kemudian. Mata Rukia menerawang jauh. Balas dendam?

Setelah bertemu dengan Ichigo tadi pagi perasaan itu menguar tiba-tiba. Tak terlintas sedikitpun ingin membalas dendam lagi. Entah kenapa.

Rukia ingin kembali seperti dulu. Saat pertama kali mengenal Ichigo sebagai Shin.

" Rukia?" panggil Ulquiorra lagi.

" Oh… ya… aku tahu… aku hanya ingin melindungi Ayahku. Sama sekali tak terlintas ingin benar-benar balas dendam…"

" Kukira kau sudah tahu akan hal ini… balas dendam hanya akan mendatangkan balas dendam lainnya. Kau hanya akan merasa senang ketika sudah berhasil membalaskan dendammu. Tapi… kau akan kembali merasakan perasaan itu. Seterusnya. Lebih baik. Kau lupakan saja tentang hal itu. Meskipun kau berhasil menyingkirkan mereka, tapi orang yang kau cintai tak mungkin bisa kembali lagi kan?"

Rukia diam.

Benar. Itu benar. Sangat benar malah.

Tak pernah ada gunanya membalas dendam. Hanya membuang waktu saja. Rukia tersenyum pada Ulquiorra.

Yah… bukankah sekarang Rukia ingin memulai hidupnya yang baru?

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Makan malam itu sangat sunyi. Masing-masing orang tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Dan bisa ditebak Rukia juga merasakan suasana canggung itu.

" Ayah… aku mulai berpikir untuk masuk… keperusahaan Ayah…" Senna memecahkan keheningan malam itu.

Kuchiki Byakuya berhenti makan. Demikian pula dengan Yoruichi. Apalagi Rukia.

Namun, sepertinya Rukia hanya berhenti sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

" Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu?" tanya ayahnya.

" Ini tidak tiba-tiba. Sudah lama aku menginginkannya. Kupikir cepat atau lambat aku harus masuk kesana. Dan lagipula… aku ingin pindah kemari secepatnya… agar bisa mendampingi Ayah mengurus perusahaan…" jelas Senna.

Kuchiki Byakuya diam. Diam seribu bahasa. Itu adalah pilihan yang sangat mendadak.

" Kalau kau… benar-benar ingin masuk kesana… Ayah tidak akan menentangmu. Tapi… Rukia juga harus masuk kesana…"

Seketika itu pula, Rukia langsung tersedak ketika memasukkan gumpalan nasi itu kedalam mulutnya.

Rukia berusaha meredakan tersedaknya dan meminum dengan cepat lalu menatap ayahnya tidak percaya. Ditambah lagi Senna dan ibunya mulai memandang sinis pada Rukia.

" Ayah… aku… aku tidak perlu masuk kesana… cukup menemani Ayah disini saja aku sudah senang…" sangkal Rukia.

" Kenapa? Kau juga anak Ayah yang akan mewarisi semua milik Ayah. Tak ada salahnya mencoba masuk kesana kan? Kapan saja kalian siap, silahkan menghadap managernya. Dan Senna… Ayah harap kau bisa membantu Rukia…" Kuchiki Byakuya berhenti makan lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

Rukia mengejar ayahnya. Ini pilihan yang tidak masuk akal!

" Ayah! Tunggu dulu… apa maksud Ayah tadi? Ayahkan tahu… pendidikanku hanya sampai SMA saja. Mana mungkin masuk keperusahaan Ayah yang begitu besar… aku tidak percaya diri…" keluh Rukia.

" Rukia… selama ini Ayah hanya bergantung padamu. Hanya kau yang Ayah percayai untuk memegang perusahaan itu. Tidak ada orang lain sama sekali… bahkan Senna. Ayah hanya percaya padamu… karena kaulah satu-satunya anak Ayah yang Ayah percaya… kau mengerti?"

" Ayah…"

" Kau bisa minta Senna membantumu dalam segala hal. Ayah tunggu kabar baik darimu,"

Lucu sekali. Sangat lucu.

Sekarang dirinya sudah terjebak dalam permainan konyol ini. Kenapa pula harus setuju dengan rencana bodoh Senna itu!

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Apa yang kau lakukan barusan Senna! Lihat semuanya jadi kacau…!" bentak ibunya ketika mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan malam yang kacau itu.

" Aku sama sekali tak tahu Bu kalau Ayah akan berkata seperti itu… aku benar-benar ingin kembali kemari…" kata Senna tertunduk.

" Ada apa denganmu? Keputusanmu terlalu mendadak. Lihatlah akibatnya. Mungkin dia mulai berpikir untuk memindahkan semua warisannya pada gadis sial itu!" rutuk ibunya geram.

" Bukankah awal Ibu datang kemari adalah untuk hidup bersama orang yang mencintai Ibu? Kenapa sepertinya Ibu hanya memikirkan harta saja? Apa yang Ibu mau?"

Awalnya, Senna sama sekali tak suka dengan pilihan ibunya dulu… 10 tahun yang lalu. Dengan pindah kerumah orang lain dan merusak rumah tangga orang lain. Bahkan sampai menyebabkan kematian. Senna sama sekali tak suka itu. Sedari dulu ibunya begitu menginginkan menjadi nyonya dikeluarga ini. Tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Senna mulai meragukan belakangan ini siapa yang sebenarnya dicintai ayahnya.

" Semua ini untukmu Senna… hanya untukmu… Ibu tak pernah menginginkan hal lain…"

Sekarang, minat untuk mengalahkan Rukia sudah bukan prioritasnya lagi. Apalagi sejak melihat Ichigo begitu dekat dengan Rukia. Walaupun Rukia sudah menolaknya, Ichigo masih berusaha untuk dekat padanya. Senna tak mau hal itu. Lebih baik Senna kehilangan posisinya dikeluarganya daripada kehilangan Ichigo.

Ichigo lebih dari segalanya!

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Akhir tahun. Sebentar lagi adalah pesta akhir tahun dalam menyambut tahun yang baru. Sebenarnya setelah tahun baru adalah hari istimewa untuk Rukia. Namun Rukia lupa akan hal itu. Terlalu banyak masalah yang dipikirkannya.

" Ayah… seminggu setelah tahun baru aku akan mengurus semua keperluanku. Jadi… mungkin bulan berikutnya aku sudah bisa memasukkan aplikasiku keperusahaan Ayah…" ujar Senna sambil mengantar ayahnya pagi itu. Rukia juga ikut mengitari ayahnya.

" Baguslah kalau begitu… Oh ya, besok adalah tahun baru… kenapa kalian tidak membuat rencana? Pergi bersama saudara itu bukankah hal yang bagus? Ayah akan merasa senang kalau kalian bisa akrab satu sama lainnya…" lanjut ayahnya sambil memperhatikan 2 anak gadisnya.

" Hah?" hanya itulah jawaban yang terlontar dari keduanya.

" Bukankah kalian sudah jadi saudara? Senna bersikaplah yang baik pada Rukia," kata terakhir ayahnya sebelum pergi dengan mobilnya.

Rukia termangu mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Yang benar saja…

" Jangan berpikir seenaknya ya! Itu tak akan terjadi!" bisik Senna sinis.

Rukia hanya diam saja. Gadis itu memang selalu sensitive kalau didekat Rukia. Memang tidak bisa dipercaya sama sekali.

Memangnya siapa yang mau bersaudara dengan orang macam itu?

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Ichigo memarkirkan mobil putihnya yang semi sport itu dihalaman kantor agensinya.

Banyak hal terjadi. Dan otomatis itu menambah pikirannya saja.

Mengapa terjadi masalah yang merumitkan seperti ini? Menggelikan sekali.

Ichigo sampai dikantor Shinji. saat itu suasana sedikit sepi. Entah kenapa memang terlihat sepi seperti itu.

Ichigo berdiri didepan meja kerja Shinji. semua barang berserakan disana. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan managernya itu. Ichigo baru saja ingin membereskan meja Shinji yang seperti ditiup angin topan itu. Sampai matanya terpaku pada sebuah kartu disana.

KTP. Sebuah KTP. Apa mungkin milik Shinji? kalau iya ceroboh sekali dia meninggalkannya disini.

Begitu Ichigo ingin membalik KTP itu, matanya terbelalak.

Disana bukanlah nama Shinji yang tertulis.

Rukia.

Kenapa KTP Rukia—

Ichigo diam. Sepertinya Shinji menemukan KTP ini diantara celana jeans yang sering dipakai Ichigo dulu selama tinggal dirumah Rukia dulu.

Lalu kenapa gadis itu tak meminta KTP-nya?

Apa mungkin dia lupa?

Ini kesempatannya. Untuk mengembalikan kepada Rukia.

Ichigo memasukkan KTP itu kedalam saku blazer hitamnya. Paling tidak sekarang dia punya alasan untuk bertemu dengan Rukia.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Aku akan menemuimu. Rencana tetap. Tak akan ada yang berubah. Bahkan jika harus mengorbankan nyawa itu bukan masalah… tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan…"

Yoruichi menutup telpon itu. Bukan apa-apa sekarang ini. Bahkan jika harus mengorbankan nyawa itu bukanlah masalah. Asalkan rencana yang susah payah dibuat 10 tahun lalu harus berhasil.

Yoruichi menatap lembaran foto dimasa lalu itu. Foto 3 orang. Dirinya, suaminya yang sekarang dan seorang wanita lagi.

Kalau saja… kalau saja wanita itu tak pernah muncul dalam hidupnya. Dia tak perlu bersusah payah seperti ini. Tak perlu melakukan hal apapun yang menurutnya tidak berguna sama sekali.

Yoruichi menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi diruangan suaminya. Foto yang ternyata masih tetap disimpan ini. Padahal foto ini sudah lebih dari 25 tahun.

Foto yang sulit dipercaya.

Bahwa awal mula takdir dirinya membawanya hingga kini.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Ibu aku masuk…" seru Senna.

Senna bermaksud meminta ijin untuk pergi bersama Ichigo malam ini. Apalagi kalau bukan malam kencan.

Namun ibunya tak ada dimanapun. Karena itu, Senna berinisiatif masuk kedalam ruang kerja ayahnya. Tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam. Senna masuk dan berkeliling mencari ibunya. Tetap tak ada.

Senna menuju meja kerja ayahnya. Masih rapi. Tentu saja beberapa pelayan sudah membereskannya.

Namun, Senna melirik sebuah buku agenda tebal. Ada sebuah kertas yang terselip disana.

Karena rasa ingin tahunya, Senna mencoba menarik selembar kertas itu. Dan itu adalah… foto.

Foto ibunya, ayahnya dan seorang wanita.

Wanita yang tidak terlalu cantik. Mungkin jika dibandingkan dengan ibunya, masih cantik ibunya. Namun siapa wanita itu?

Kenapa ayahnya menggenggam tangan wanita itu?

Senna membalik foto itu. Tertulis 25 tahun yang lalu.

Siapa wanita itu? Mungkinkah?

Senna membuka-buka lemari buku ayahnya. Mencoba mencari tahu sekali lagi. Kali ini Senna menemukan sebuah foto pernikahan. Itu… bukan foto pernikahan ayah dan ibunya. Tapi pernikahan ayah dan wanita itu.

Siapa wanita ini sebenarnya? Apakah…

Ibunya Rukia?

Senna membalik foto itu. Ada tulisan kali ini.

_Cintaku sampai mati hanya padamu. __Tak akan ada wanita lain._

Ini jelas tulisan ayahnya.

Sekarang Senna mengerti. Yang dicintai ayahnya hanyalah ibu Rukia. Wanita yang tak terlalu cantik itu. Tapi kalau diperhatikan wanita itu memang mirip dengan Rukia.

Sangat mirip.

Apa yang ibunya lakukan sebenarnya?

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Kau mau pergi? Dengan siapa?" tanya Byakuya.

" Ehm… teman Yah. Dia akan datang menjemputku kok… ayah gak keberatankan? Lagipula… inikan malam tahun baru…" kata Rukia.

" Seorang pria?" tebak ayahnya.

" Ehem… seorang pria. Tapi tenang saja Yah. Dia orang baik kok…" ralat Rukia cepat.

" Suruh dia kemari… baru Ayah pertimbangkan…" kata Ayahnya sambil meneguk kopi favoritnya.

" Ayah?" tanya Rukia bimbang.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Ichigo masuk kedalam halaman rumah besar itu. Malam begini jadi mirip rumah hantu. Pikir Ichigo.

Tapi sebelum benar-benar tiba dipintu depan rumah itu, Ichigo melihat seorang pria yang berjalan menuju pintu itu.

Ichigo perhatikan dari jauh. Siapa pria itu? Kelihatannya tidak asing sama sekali. Apa dia pernah melihatnya.

Ichigo keluar dari mobilnya. Mengikuti pria itu. Tapi ketika pria itu didepan pintu, pria itu langsung disambut baik oleh Rukia. Walau dari jauh Ichigo tahu gadis yang tersenyum pada pria itu adalah Rukia. Dan tak lama setelah Rukia keluar ada, ayahnya. Pria itu tampak bicara pada ayah Rukia.

Pria itu memberi salam. Ichigo tahu. Pria itu Ulquiorra. Mau apa dia datang kemari? Gumam Ichigo.

Merasa penasaran, Ichigo segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu masuk itu.

" Kalian berdua saja perginya?" begitulah yang pertama kali didengar Ichigo ketika dirinya tiba dipintu itu. Wajahnya menyiratkan kegalauan luar biasa. Apa maksudnya berdua itu?

" Tentu saja… lagipula… kami ingin jalan-jalan menikmati festival. Iya kan Ulqui?" sahut Rukia bersemangat.

Apa? Berdua? Menikmati festival? Yang benar saja! Gerutu Ichigo dalam hati.

" Oh Ichigo… kau sudah datang? Biar kupanggilkan Senna. Nah… kalian tunggu sebentar dulu…" kata ayah Rukia. Ayahnya masuk kedalam rumah itu bermaksud memanggil Senna.

Rukia dan Ulquiorra menoleh kebelakang ketika ayah Rukia mengatakan nama Ichigo.

" Oh… kau datang? Menjemput pacarmu?" goda Ulquiorra.

Rukia diam saja. Dia tak berminat sama sekali berurusan kembali dengan Ichigo.

" Ya… sepertinya kalian sudah selangkah lebih maju…" sindir Ichigo.

" Begitulah…" jawab Ulquiorra tanpa ragu.

Mendengar jawaban Ulquiorra, mendadak Ichigo langsung mendidih. Dan Rukia sama sekali tak membantah hal itu! Sebenarnya hubungan mereka ini sudah sampai dimana? Rutuk Ichigo dalam hati.

" Rukia… apa kau—"

" Ahh~ Ayah kok lama ya… bisa-bisa festivalnya udah dimulai nih…" rutuk Rukia memotong kalimat Ichigo dan pura-pura tak tahu. Benar-benar… sebenarnya ada apa ini!

" Ichigo…" panggil Senna dari dalam. Senna sudah bersiap dengan dandanannya.

" Kalian kan mau pergi. Kenapa gak sama-sama saja? Lagipula… Senna dan Rukia kan bersaudara… kalian bisa lihat festival sama-sama… lagipula ini malam Minggu bukan?" usul ayahnya.

Rukia dan Senna langsung diam. Bagaimana bisa mereka pergi bersama? Itu gak lucu!

" Tapi… Yah… Senna… Kurosaki… mereka kan…" kata Rukia menggantung.

" Ide yang bagus. Bagaimana Senna? Kau mau? Kita bisa lihat festival… aku belum pernah lihat festival dan kembang api secara langsung…" sahut Ichigo.

Kontan saja mereka semua yang ada disana terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana mungkin…

Senna sudah tahu akan begini jadinya. Dia tak bisa menolak Ichigo. Senna terus memperhatikan antara Rukia dan Ichigo memang ada sesuatu. Apalagi sejak Senna melihat 2 orang ini berpelukan dihalaman belakang itu. Pasti ada sesuatu disana.

" Bagaimana Senna? Kau mau?" ulang Ichigo.

" Oh… bukan ide yang buruk…" jawab Senna.

" Hah! Kalian gak bermaksud—"

" Tak apa Rukia. Lebih banyak orang lebih bagus kan… tapi… masalahnya… apakah artis terkenal ini bisa jalan-jalan dengan santai disana? Mengingat festival itu pasti banyak orang…" potong Ulquiorra.

" Aku akan mengatasinya…" jawab Ichigo.

" Kalau begitu… silahkan bersenang-senang. Ini waktunya anak muda kan? Rukia jaga Senna ya," sela ayahnya.

Mereka berempat saling diam. Apa yang harus dilakukan?

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Rukia tak bisa naik mobil. Kami mau naik bis saja… kalian duluan saja…" ucap Ulquiorra begitu tiba dimobilnya Ichigo.

Ichigo diam. Lalu menatap Rukia.

" Dia… tak bisa naik mobil?" ulang Ichigo.

" Rukia punya trauma dengan mobil. Jadi kami naik bis saja. Silahkan duluan…" sela Ulquiorra.

Ichigo menatap sengit pada Ulquiorra. Orang ini dari tadi menjawab Rukia melulu. Sejauh apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka ini?

" Ichigo?" panggil Senna.

Ichigo menutup pintu mobilnya.

" Baiklah… kita pergi bersama. Dengan bis!" ujar Ichigo akhirnya.

" Apa?" kata Senna tak percaya. Yang benar saja.

Jujur saja. Ulquiorra juga kaget dengan pilihan Ichigo.

" Kau ini kenapa sih? Kaukan artis! Kalau sampai ada yang melihatmu naik bis bisa ada masalah! Apa sih maumu!" seru Rukia.

" Apa? Memangnya kenapa? Kau keberatan? Lagipula… aku janji tak akan menyulitkan kalian. Bukankah Ayahmu sudah bilang kalau kita harus pergi sama-sama? Dan kurasa… Ulquiorra juga sudah menyetujui hal itu…" tukas Ichigo sambil memandang datar pada Rukia dan Ulquiorra.

Rukia mendesah kesal. Lalu menghela nafas dengan berat. Orang ini lebih keras kepala dari dirinya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Senna mulai merasakan firasat buruk sejak saat itu. Firasat aneh. Antara Rukia dan Ichigo.

Mungkinkah mereka memang…

Senna ingin tahu. Karena itu hari ini Senna bertahan menuruti Ichigo. Agar Senna tahu apa yang sebenarnya Ichigo rasakan.

" Terserah saja! Jangan sampai kalian buat masalah!" ujar Rukia sinis.

Ichigo tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Rukia. Itulah yang ditunggunya. Meskipun Rukia tak suka, tapi dia tak bisa menolak.

Dibelakang punggung Ichigo, Senna mendesah pelan. Bisa-bisanya dia menyetujui ajakan Ichigo yang terbilang aneh ini. Bahkan sampai harus pergi dengan bis yang sama sekali tak pernah dinaikinya seumur hidup.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

makasih yang udah rela mau review...

Kurotsuki Aoichi

Kuchiki Ojou-sama

mautauaja

Chissieziin

nenk rukiakate

FafaCute

ika chan

Mitsuki ota

vita Xc Tari

Raraa Kuchiki

makasih buat semua senpai yang udah review. maaf gak bisa dibales reviewnya. saya lagi buru-buru

tapi saya sangat menghargai semua review yang masuk kedalam fic gaje nan aneh ini.

review lagi yaa...

Jaa Nee!


	8. REVEAL THE TRUTH

**Shun Oguri! SUKI YOOOO! *teriakpaketoa***

**ahahahahaha datang-datang malah teriak...**

**ok deh saya udah update lagi hahahahaahha**

**silahkan baca...**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING : OOC, MISSTYPO, AU, GAJE**

.

.

.

Ichigo memang berhasil menyembunyikan dirinya dengan baik. Kacamata, syal tebal, dan topi hitam. Tak seorangpun mengira itu adalah artis. Sesekali Ichigo berakting batuk dan menutup mulutnya jika ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Kalau begini siapa juga gak bakalan tahu kan?

Rukia masih terlihat sebal dan kecewa dengan usul Ulquiorra yang sama sekali tak membantunya. Jauh dari artis ini.

Ulquiorra dan Rukia jalan didepan menikmati festival malam itu. Banyak penjaja makanan manis disana.

Pedagang itu menggelar dagangannya dipinggir jalan sebuah jalan dikota yang jarang dilewati kendaraan. Dan gantinya banyak pejalan kaki yang masuk kedalam festival itu untuk menikmati suasana pasar malam itu. Banyak orang mengenakan kimono untuk menikmati festival akhir tahun itu. Rukia sesekali melihat beberapa gadis yang berjalan dengan riangnya memakai kimono bersama kekasih dan teman-temannya. Rukia juga ingin seperti itu.

Semua ada. Penjaja makanan manis, permainan, pakaian dan banyak hal lain.

Sedangkan Senna dan Ichigo berjalan dibelakang sambil terus memperhatikan Ulquiorra dan Rukia yang ada didepan mereka.

Seakan tak terlalu peduli dengan orang dibelakang mereka, Rukia tetap tertawa senang bersama Ulquiorra. Mereka begitu menikmati festival itu. Dan rencananya, Rukia ingin melihat acara puncaknya pada tengah malam nanti.

Diujung jalan yang merangkap sebagai pusat kota yang terdapat air mancur besar yang dikelilingi oleh taman kota itu akan ada peluncuran kembang api besar-besaran.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Rukia bisa menikmati kebiasaan lamanya. Berjalan ditengah keramaian ini.

Kebetulan festival itu sangatlah ramai. Semua orang berdesakan untuk berjalan.

Padahal awal rombongan Rukia masuk tadi belum terlalu ramai.

Akibatnya karena desakan dari depan dan belakang Rukia terdorong kesana kesini.

Hampir saja Rukia limbung kalau saja Ulquiorra tidak menggapai lengan Rukia dan memposisikan Rukia berjalan didepannya saja.

Rukia agak canggung dengan perlakuan itu. Tapi keadaan memaksa.

Melihat pemandangan ganjil itu Ichigo bertambah kesal saja. Entah kenapa darahnya langsung mendidih. Padahal dia sama sekali tak melakukan apapun.

Setelah keramaian itu akhirnya reda, barulah Ulquiorra melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Rukia untuk membimbing Rukia berjalan.

Mereka kembali berjalan bersama.

" Dimana Senna?" ujar Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Kontan saja Rukia dan Ulquiorra kaget.

" Hah? Senna? Bukannya sama kau tadi?" kata Rukia ikutan panik.

" Kita cari saja. Mungkin dia belum jauh. Mungkin dia terpisah karena keramaian tadi…" usul Ulquiorra.

Mereka bertiga segera berpencar mencari Senna. Entah mengapa, meskipun tak suka pada Senna, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Rukia juga memikirkan Senna.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Senna sudah berkeliling mencari kawanannya tadi. Tapi tetap tak ketemu. Sepertinya saking ramainya tadi dia terbawa arus orang-orang yang lewat.

Senna kesal. Kenapa dia sampai lupa memeluk lengan Ichigo. Biasanya dia lakukan hal itu ketika berjalan dengan Ichigo. Tapi pikirannya tadi tak sampai kesana. Masih sibuk dengan foto yang dia temukan tadi siang.

Kalau sampai Senna tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara ibu, ayahnya dan ibu Rukia, tentu saja Senna akan berhenti melakukan apa yang diinginkan ibunya. Apalagi keinginan ibunya yang memang kurang masuk akal.

Karena lelah berjalan tanpa tujuan, Senna memilih duduk dibangku dipinggir jalan yang tak ada penjual itu.

Beberapa pasangan tampak duduk disana sambil memandang langit malam. Senna juga ingin sesekali seperti itu dengan Ichigo. Namun begitu mengingat pekerjaan Ichigo yang membatasinya berjalan ditengah banyak orang, Senna harus mengubur keinginannya dalam-dalam.

Ditambah lagi, Senna tahu benar Ichigo benci dengan keramaian. Karena itu Senna bertambah yakin ada sesuatu antara Rukia dan Ichigo disaat Ichigo memutuskan ingin ikut kemari.

Senna melepas high heelsnya. Kalau sampai kemari, Senna mana mungkin membawa high heels ini dan membuat kakinya pegal setengah mati.

" Kalau kepasar jangan pake sepatu begituan dong…" sindir seseorang. Senna mendongak keatas. Rupanya Rukia berdiri didepannya sambil memasang senyum konyol. Menurut Senna.

" Kau hilang. Makanya kami semua mencarimu. Ayo ikut aku… kita bisa cari mereka…" tawar Rukia.

" Pergilah… aku tak butuh bantuanmu!" jawab Senna sinis.

" Kau masih membenciku? Hei… kalau soal Ayah yang memintaku masuk keperusahaan bersamamu, aku sudah menolaknya. Aku tak tertarik dengan hal begituan… jadi kau tak perlu khawatir…"

" Kalau aku memang benci padamu dan banyak alasan kenapa aku membencimu apa kau masih mau disini?"

" Tentu saja! Tak ada alasan untukku meninggalkanmu disini. Lagipula Ayah sudah pesan supaya aku menjagamu!"

" Jangan berlagak seperti kakak ya! Aku sampai kapanpun gak akan pernah—"

" Aku tahu… aku tahu… kau benci padaku dan aku tak suka padamu. Bukankah itu adil? Tapi sekarang ini bukan waktunya bersikap egois seperti itu. Kurosaki dan Ulqui sekarang sedang mencarimu… bukankah sekarang ini kau tak punya pilihan selain ikut denganku?" potong Rukia.

Senna terdiam. Disaat seperti ini… memang dia sama sekali tak punya pilihan. Mau apa lagi?

Tapi nyeri dikakinya tak bisa berbohong.

Rukia tampak melihat kebawah ketika Senna merasa tumitnya bengkak karena berjalan ditempat seperti ini dengan high heels.

Rukia berlutut dan membuka sneakernya.

" Hei apa yang—" ujar Senna heran.

Rukia memasangkan sepasang sneakernya dikaki Senna.

" Bukannya sudah jelas? Memakaikanmu sepatu. Kau memakai sepatu aneh begitu kesini? Tentu saja kakimu akan membengkak. Tenang saja… sepatu ini sudah dicuci tadi kok. Gak bakalan bau…" ujar Rukia sambil nyengir kuda.

" Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Bukannya kau bilang kau tak suka aku? Walaupun kau berbuat begini aku tak akan mengubah pendapatku tentangmu!"

" Astaga… niatku sudah begini baik kau masih saja menyolot padaku… hei Senna. Dengarkan aku ya… suka tak suka, aku ini tetap kakakmu. Untuk seorang kakak, meskipun dia tak suka adiknya, dia mana mungkin membiarkan adiknya sakit kan? Kalau kau tak sanggup jalan, tunggu disini saja… aku akan membawa Kurosaki kemari…" kata Rukia.

Senna terdiam sekali lagi.

Sekarang Senna paham kenapa dia tak bisa mengalahkan Rukia.

Meskipun Senna berusaha membencinya, tetap saja Senna tak bisa membenci Rukia. Melihat sepasang sneaker dikakinya itu, Senna bisa melihat ketulusan Rukia. Ternyata inilah yang membuat Ichigo begitu memikirkan Rukia.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Rukia berkeliling mencari 2 pria itu. Kemana mencarinya disebanyak orang ini?

Kenapa sepertinya semua orang sama? Yah… inilah pasar. Dimanapun memang terlihat sama.

Padahal tengah malam tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Rukia tak mau melewatkan momen terbaik itu. Tak mungkin sudah jauh-jauh datang dia malah melewatkannya kan? Gak lucu…

" Hei… kau tersesat?"

Rukia tertegun menyadari suara dibelakangnya. Ditengah keramaian ini… mana mungkin dia…

Dengan gerak cepat Rukia memutar tubuhnya kebelakang.

Benar. Itu memang dia.

" Shin?" gumam Rukia tak sadar.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Meskipun tak mendengar, tapi Ichigo tahu gumaman Rukia. Ichigo memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Lalu berjalan perlahan menuju Rukia ditengah keramaian ini.

" Masih ingat momen ini? Aku tak bisa melupakannya… bagaimana denganmu? Ingat dengan Shin?" ujar Ichigo.

Didalam hati, Rukia juga membenarkannya. Setiap detik yang Rukia lalui bersama Ichigo sebagai Shin tak bisa dilupakannya begitu saja. Terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan. Meskipun ini tak boleh, dan terlarang… bagaimana Rukia menyampaikannya?

" Sekarang… apa kau bisa jujur padaku? Sejujurnya… apakah… dengan kita berada ditempat yang sama seperti ini, tidakkah kau sedikitpun mengingat tentang Shin?" tanya Ichigo serius.

Rukia masih diam. Mencoba mengamati ketulusan didalam mata Ichigo. Apakah benar… apakah benar ini Shin-nya?

" Hei… bukankah itu Ichigo?"

" Ya benar… kelihatan mirip Ichigo. Benarkah itu?"

" Kyaaa! Benaran… itu Ichigo…!"

Mendadak Rukia dan Ichigo membatu.

Tiba-tiba saja segerombolan gadis mengenali Ichigo didalam hiruk pikuk pasar itu.

Otomatis Ichigo tersenyum singkat pada semua gadis yang memandang kearahnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya bermaksud mengatakan dia bukan Ichigo.

Suasana bertambah panik kala ada salah satu gadis yang nekat memeluk Ichigo dengan membabi buta.

Melihat hal itu… Rukia ternganga lebar. Dia tak menyangka Ichigo bakal seterkenal itu.

Ichigo berusaha bersikap ramah pada penggemar fanatiknya yang berjerit histeris ketika melihatnya.

Ichigo mencoba berjalan sedikit demi sedikit, kemudian, meraih tangan Rukia dan memastikannya jika dia tak salah.

Kemudian tersenyum pada Rukia dan segera berlari menjauh dari penggemarnya itu.

Kontan saja, penggemar fanatiknya berlari ikut mengejar Ichigo.

Rukia mendadak hilang konsentrasi dan dengan pasrah mengikuti Ichigo berlari.

" Hhh… apa mereka… masih mengejar…?" tanya Ichigo disela-sela pelariannya.

" Mereka banyak sekali! Hei… bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sangat terkenal begitu?" teriak Rukia bermaksud agar Ichigo mendengarnya.

" Kau saja yang tak kenal padaku sejak pertama kali! Dasar bodoh!" sindir Ichigo sambil tersenyum pada Rukia disela-sela pelarian mereka.

" Apa?" jerit Rukia.

" Sial! Kenapa banyak sekali… hei… jangan sampai terlepas ya… kalau terlepas kita bisa dapat masalah…" kata Ichigo sambil mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Rukia.

Entah Rukia saja atau memang mereka merasakannya. Malam itu jauh lebih hangat dari biasanya. Padahal saat itu begitu dingin.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Rukia dan Ichigo menghela nafas mereka yang memburu. Karena jadi atlet dadakan itu, persediaan oksigen diparu-paru kian menipis. Mereka berdua memutuskan bersembunyi dibelakang batang besar ditaman kota yang berada diujung jalan tempat diadakannya pesta itu. Untungnya mereka bisa hilang ditengah keramaian itu.

Bisa gawat kalau sampai tertangkap.

Ichigo mengamati dari balik pohon besar itu. Mencoba melihat-lihat kalau-kalau penggemar fanatiknya masih mengejarnya dengan membabi buta begitu. Inilah resikonya kalau jadi artis terkenal yang dipuja banyak orang. Merepotkan.

Rukia merosotkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada pohon besar itu.

Setelah Ichigo yakin aman dia juga merosotkan tubuhnya kebawah dan menarik nafas panjang.

" Mereka masih berkeliaran disana. Kita tak bisa keluar sementara…" ujar Ichigo.

Rukia terdiam. Mau sampai kapan mereka seperti ini? Bagaimana dengan—

" Kau disini saja. Aku akan panggilkan bantuan—"

Baru saja Rukia ingin berdiri, Ichigo segera menarik tangan Rukia dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

" Disini saja… kumohon disini saja…" pinta Ichigo.

Kali ini… lagi-lagi Rukia tak punya pilihan.

Selain mengikuti apa yang Ichigo inginkan. Kalau saja Rukia lupa daratan, mana mungkin Rukia masih bersikap begini tidak tahunya. Perasaannya sejak pertama kali tahu bahwa Senna adalah adiknya, bahwa Shin yang dia kenal selama ini adalah Ichigo artis terkenal yang ternyata adalah kekasih adik kandungnya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin Rukia bisa menahan perasaannya sendiri?

" Aku tak tahu kau takut dengan mobil…" lirih Ichigo.

" Kau tak tahu juga itu tak penting…" jawab Rukia singkat.

Mata Rukia melebar kala genggaman tangan Ichigo mulai menguat ditangannya sendiri. Hatinya makin berdetak tak karuan dan Rukia sekarang harus bisa mengendalikan emosinya sendiri. Emosi hanya akan merusak saja.

" Kenapa tak penting? Jadi… alasan kenapa waktu itu kau tak bisa lari dari kawanan itu, karena trauma dengan masa lalumu?"

" Sudah kubilang itu tak penting! Itu bukan urusanmu Kurosaki! Sama sekali bukan urusanmu…"

" Kau keberatan dengan diriku yang sekarang?" tanya Ichigo ketika suasana kembali terasa canggung. Ichigo memandang langit malam dari balik dedaunan dipohon besar itu.

" Ya… kupikir aku tak bisa bersamamu dengan pekerjaanmu itu…" jawab Rukia pelan.

" Kenapa tak bisa?" tanya Ichigo.

" Karena memang tidak bisa…" jawab Rukia.

" Kau mau katakan bagaimana cara agar kita bisa bersama?"

" Tidak ada caranya,"

" Kau serius?"

Perlahan Rukia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Ichigo. Ichigo langsung menoleh pada Rukia menyadari Rukia semakin menghindarinya. Meskipun mereka duduk begini dekat, tetap saja menurut Ichigo terlalu jauh.

" Kau seorang artis terkenal. Kalau kau mau… kau bisa pilih gadis manapun yang kau sukai. Tapi tolong jangan aku… karena itu bisa menyakiti hati Senna…"

" Apa maksudmu?" kali ini Ichigo tak mengerti.

" Benar… kau bisa pilih gadis manapun yang kau suka. Artis itu tak bisa dimiliki oleh seorang gadis saja. Kau pasti menginginkan banyak gadis disisimu kan? Tapi kumohon jangan pilih aku…"

Rukia berdiri dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ichigo. Belum sempat Rukia menghindar, Ichigo meraih kembali tangannya dan memutar tubuh Rukia dengan cepat. Kemudian menekan kedua pundak Rukia. Ichigo begitu marah dengan kata-kata Rukia kali ini.

" Apa yang kau katakan! Kapan aku pernah bilang aku tak bisa dengan seorang gadis saja! Kapan aku bilang seperti itu!" seru Ichigo emosi sambil mengguncang bahu Rukia.

" Kau memang tak pernah bilang. Tapi kau menunjukkannya! Kau sudah punya Senna! Kalian sudah menjalani 3 tahun ini bersama. Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaan Senna bagaimana! Bagaimana perasaannya jika kau bukan memilih dirinya? Pernahkah kau terpikir… bagaimanapun kau berusaha untuk berada disisiku, tetap saja itu tak bisa. Tetap saja itu tak boleh dan terlarang! Kau hanya memperumit masalah ini jika terus merengek seperti ini!" jerit Rukia. Emosinya kian meluap. Rukia tak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya. Ichigo terdiam menyadari emosi Rukia yang sudah meledak. Perlahan Ichigo melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Rukia. Bayangan Senna kembali hadir dibenaknya.

" Anggap saja ini tak pernah terjadi. Aku akan keluar diam-diam dan kalau sudah aman kau bisa keluar juga…" kata Rukia kembali mengendalikan emosinya dan menyeka airmatanya.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan kau? Apa kau juga… tak menginginkannya? Terlepas dari Senna dan pekerjaanku?" tanya Ichigo lagi sesaat setelah Rukia membalik badannya.

Rukia diam. Sangat diam. Tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

" Terkadang ada sebuah mimpi yang tak bisa jadi kenyataan. 2 bulan lalu aku memang bermimpi bertemu denganmu. Tapi sayangnya… itu tak bisa jadi kenyataan. Kisah kita memang tak pernah ada… kalaupun ada… hanya menyakiti banyak orang…"

Sakit sekali. Sangat sakit. Tapi sayang. Rukia tak bisa mengatakan betapa sakitnya itu. Kalau sampai dikatakan, keinginan untuk menguburnya akan lebih susah lagi.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Kita pulang sekarang? Atau kau masih ingin melihat kembang apinya?"

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya. Rukia melihat Ulquiorra sedang duduk dipinggir air mancur itu sambil memandang langit malam.

" Kau mau duduk sebentar?" tawar Ulquiorra lagi dan kali ini memandang Rukia.

Rukia memilih mengikuti kata-kata Ulquiorra dan duduk disebelahnya.

" Kau habis darimana? Disini tak ada pantai Rukia. Kau tak bisa melepaskan sepatumu sembarangan…" ujar Ulquiorra lagi setelah memperhatikan kaki Rukia yang telanjang dan tampak kotor. Rukia tersenyum kecut menanggapi Ulquiorra.

" Aku kehilangan sepatuku…" sahut Rukia pelan.

Ulquiorra berpindah menjadi berlutut didepan Rukia. Lalu mengambl kotak yang sedari tadi ada disampingnya. Membukanya dan membuat Rukia ternganga. Ulquiorra mengambil saputangannya dari sakunya dan membersihkan kotoran yang menempel dikaki Rukia. Rukia kaget bukan main. Lalu Ulquiorra memasang sepasang flat berwarna merah marun itu dikaki Rukia. Flat sederhana yang terdapat hiasan manik-manik diujung sepatu itu.

" Kau bukan anak umur 5 tahun lagi yang selalu melepas sepatumu kemanapun kau pergi. Untuk hari ini… pakai ini dulu ya…" kata Ulquiorra lembut.

" Terima kasih Ulquiorra…" kata Rukia pelan.

" Sama-sama…" sahut Ulquiorra.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Sneaker yang bagus…"

Senna mendongak mencari tahu siapa yang bicara padanya. Dirinya langsung tersentak kaget menyadari siapa yang berdiri didepannya kini. Buru-buru Senna berdiri.

" Ichigo… kau darimana?" tanya Senna.

Suasana ditempat Senna menunggu itu memang sudah terlihat sepi. Mungkin beberapa orang sudah memilih untuk berkumpul diair mancur dipusat kota yang dijadikan acara puncak malam tahun baru ini.

" Sudah terlalu malam… kau mau pulang?" tawar Ichigo.

" Kembang apinya? Bukannya kau ingin… lihat kembang api?"

" Sudah tidak lagi… kembang api yang ingin kulihat sudah tak ada lagi…" kata Ichigo.

Meskipun Senna tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Ichigo, tapi Senna sadar, ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Ichigo. Pasti ada yang membuat pria ini begitu diam dan terlihat depresi.

Senna membiarkan pria didepannya ini berjalan terlebih dahulu dan Senna mengikutinya dari belakang.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama Ichigo menghilang tadi?

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Kau sudah lihat berita diinternet?" tanya Shinji ketika Ichigo baru saja tiba dikantor agensinya.

" Berita apa?" tanya Ichigo basa basi sambil menghempaskan dirinya kesofa diruang kerja Shinji. Shinji tampak mengutak atik laptopnya sendiri dimejanya. Setelah beberapa saat Shinji memutar laptopnya dan menyodorkannya pada Ichigo.

" Baca sendiri…" ujar Shinji.

Ichigo merasa malas membaca berita. Seumur hidupnya, dia tak mau tahu tentang berita apa yang sedang beredar.

Mata Ichigo membelalak lebar.

Itu foto dirinya bersama Rukia dimalam festival kemarin. Banyak sekali fotonya. Tapi untungnya wajah Rukia tak terlalu jelas disana. Banyak foto yang diambil ketika wajah Rukia sedang tidak disorot. Beberapa komentar berkata Ichigo dan gadis yang tak diketahui itu berselingkuh dari pacar resmi Ichigo.

Banyak artikel yang menjelek-jelekkan Rukia disana.

" Apa ini!" seru Ichigo.

" Seharusnya aku yang tanya kan? Berita itu baru di-posting tadi pagi. Agensi memberitahukan padaku untuk mengurus masalah ini. Kau tahukan ini bisa jadi skandal. Bisa mempengaruhi proyek album barumu… sekarang jawab dengan jujur. Gadis itu… bukan Senna kan?"

" Dia… aku tak bisa mengatakannya Kak…"

" Haduh! Kau ini… aku tidak tanya itu. Aku tanya gadis itu bukan Senna kan! Bagaimana kau menjelaskan ini pada Senna? Kau tahu benar semenderita apa Senna ketika kau menghilang dulu. Sekarang malah ada skandal ini. Ini bisa jadi bukti hubunganmu dengan Senna sedang tidak baik. Dan kau bisa dicap seorang playboy tahu!" rutuk Shinji.

Ichigo menyandarkan tubuhnya kesandaran sofa itu, memejamkan matanya dan memijat pangkal hidungnya.

" Tolong… biarkan aku sendiri Kak… aku akan menyelesaikannya bagaimanapun…" jawab Ichigo.

" Terserah saja. Tapi yang jelas cepat atau lambat, karena berita ini, pasti pihak agensi dan media ingin konfirmasi mengenai hal ini. Kalau itu sudah muncul, kau tinggal bersiap saja…" kata Shinji.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Rukia tak tahu begini sejuknya dihalaman belakang rumahnya sendiri. Apalagi dikebun ibunya. Sungguh sejuk.

Banyak angin berdesir disana sini menerpa wajahnya.

Ini hari Minggu yang cerah. Sangat cerah malah. Meskipun ada matahari tapi panasnya tak begitu menyengat. Malah menghangatkan. Udara juga masih begitu sejuk.

Semua orang ada dirumah. Tentu saja ibu tirinyapun begitu.

Apakah kata-katanya semalam tidak keterlaluan? Apakah benar-benar… apakah nantinya Rukia tak akan menyesal mengatakan hal itu? Apakah itu… yang sebenarnya Rukia inginkan?

Tidak… Senna adalah adik kandungnya. Tak boleh bersikap egois. Senna satu darah dengannya. Darah ayahnya. Mana boleh Rukia mengkhianati adiknya sendiri. Tidak… tidak boleh begitu.

" Rukia…"

Rukia menoleh. Dirinya begitu kaget lantaran Ichigo sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Rukia memundurkan langkahnya.

" Apa… apa yang… apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Rukia. Mulutnya terasa kelu menanyakan hal itu pada Ichigo.

" Ada yang ingin kukatakan. Mau tak mau kau harus dengarkan…" kata Ichigo tegas.

" Tidak ada yang perlu kau katakan lagi aku—"

" Aku menyukaimu…" kata Ichigo memotong kalimat Rukia. Mata Rukia membelalak lebar. Kata-kata itu seharusnya…

" Aku menyukaimu. Mungkin lebih dari itu. Kau mau mengatakan aku brengsek atau playboy atau tak berperasaan terserah padamu. Aku tak peduli. Yang jelas aku ingin kau tahu… aku menyukaimu. Akan aku lakukan semua yang kau inginkan. Berhenti dari pekerjaanku, hidup denganmu seperti dulu… aku tak peduli kata orang… aku hanya akan mendengarkan kata-katamu saja…!" lanjut Ichigo.

" Kau… apa yang—"

" Aku akan berada disisimu jika kau memanggilku. Aku akan pergi dari sisimu jika kau menolak. Katakan Rukia…"

" Kau sudah tahu dengan jelas jawabannya. Apalagi yang mau kau tanyakan… itu sudah tak perlu… dimana kau seharusnya berada adalah disisi Senna. Bukan sisiku…"

" Kau serius mengatakan hal itu?"

" Kau tahu… seharusnya kau lebih memikirkan perasaan Senna. Dia sudah menunggumu untuk 3 tahun ini. Dan hanya karena pertemuan kita 2 bulan itu kau mau meninggalkannya? Bayangkan Ichigo… Senna sudah menunggumu selama ini. 3 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat…"

" Tapi aku—"

" Dan… kalau kau ada diposisi Senna… bagaimana? Apakah kau sanggup melepaskan orang yang sudah kau cintai selama 3 tahun ini? Sebelum kau bicara omong kosong seperti itu… tolong pikirkan posisi orang lain! Daripada menyakiti perasaan orang lain, lebih baik membunuh perasaan sendiri…"

" Kau juga tak bisa memaksa orang untuk menahan orang yang sudah tak dicintainya lagi!" kata Ichigo kembali. Rukia mendengus. Seolah meremehkan apa yang dikatakan pemuda labil yang tak mengerti apapun itu.

" Kalau begitu... apa kau tahu tentang balas dendam? Kalau kau mau bersamaku, hancurkan Senna dan Ibunya. Hancurkan mereka seperti mereka menghancurkan diriku 10 tahun yang lalu. Itu kalau kau sanggup menghancurkan orang yang mencintaimu selama 3 tahun ini... apa kau mau... aku menggunakanmu untuk balas dendam pada mereka? Apa kau mau aku memperalatmu untuk menghancurkan mereka?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Rukia segera meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian. Hidupnya sudah hancur. Dan sekarang Rukia sekali lagi menghancurkan hidupnya.

Lagi… dari jauh… seseorang dengan rambut berwarna ungu itu memandang tanpa ekspresi disana. Memandang sebuah adegan menyedihkan. Bahkan tanpa sadar, dia sudah melihat air yang tumpah dari mata seseorang.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Kau baik-baik saja Ichigo…" ujar Senna.

Ichigo tetap menunduk dihadapan Senna. Mereka sedang duduk disebuah kafe dilantai atas sebuah hotel. Cukup tenang dan privasi. Senna sebenarnya ingin menanyakan kenapa tiba-tiba Ichigo mengajaknya untuk pergi makan bersama.

" Ichigo?" ulang Senna lagi.

Kali ini Ichigo terkesiap. Mendadak pikirannya menerawang terlalu jauh. Hingga akhirnya Ichigo menarik nafas panjang dan menghelanya dengan perlahan.

" Ada yang ingin kukatakan…" kata Ichigo akhirnya. Terdengar pelan dan cukup bergetar.

Senna kemudian mengepalkan buku tangannya disamping kursinya. Tak ada pilihan lain.

" Aku… aku ingin kita—"

" Mari kita bertunangan…" potong Senna yang akhirnya membuat Ichigo membelalakan mata tak percaya. Tunangan?

" Hah?" begitulah Ichigo menanggapinya. Bimbang.

" Aku sudah lihat berita yang beredar pagi ini diinternet. Kebetulan kak Shinji yang memberitahuku. Aku yakin itu bukan kau. Dan tak mungkin malam itu kau pergi dengan gadis lain kan? Kita bisa meredam berita bohong ini. Aku dan kau… kita bertunangan saja…" jelas Senna.

" Senna…" kata Ichigo tak percaya.

" Aku tak peduli, aku tak peduli kata orang. Dimataku kau tetap Ichigo yang aku kenal. Aku sudah yakin dengan keputusan ini. Kalau kau siap, kita bisa lakukan hal itu sekarang. Kali ini kumohon jangan menolak… karena aku sudah lelah menanti selama 3 tahun ini. Kita bukan remaja lagi Ichigo…"

Ichigo terdiam.

Kata-kata Senna yang yang dibenarkannya dalam hati.

Apakah kau masih ingin menanti orang yang sudah menolakmu secara terang-terangan? Apakah itu yang kau inginkan? Tidak begitu kan?

Cinta bisa ditanam kapan saja. Lagipula, kenapa harus menanti yang tak pasti?

Dan untuk sejenak, Ichigo terdiam dalam lamunannya.

Keputusan apa yang harusnya dia ambil?

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja nampan yang dibawa oleh Rukia tiba-tiba terlepas dari genggamannya. Malam itu, tiba-tiba saja ada tamu yang datang kerumahnya dan minta menemui ayah dan ibu tirinya. Kontan saja Rukia terdiam.

Ditambah lagi secara kebetulan dia mendengar berita yang cukup mengejutkan itu. Tidak. Bahkan terlalu mengejutkan.

Rukia hanya tak menyangka akan secepat itu.

Menyadari semua orang yang ada diruang tamu itu mendadak memandangnya heran, terutama sang tamu dan ibu tirinya, Rukia sesegera mungkin menundukkan kepalanya dan membersihkan pecahan itu. Meskipun, ayahnya sudah melarang Rukia, tetap saja Rukia tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya.

Hingga akhirnya salah satu jarinya tertusuk sebuah beling saking buru-burunya Rukia membersihkan pecahan itu.

Saat Rukia reflek mengaduh, tamu itu langsung terkesiap dan melihat tangan Rukia. Saat itulah seakan kejadian aneh terjadi. Agak lama, Rukia menepis tangan tamu itu dan langsung pergi kebelakang untuk membersihkan lukanya sendiri.

Bahkan setelah Rukia menghilangpun, tangan Rukia sendiri masih bergetar hebat. Sangat menyakitkan. Apalagi, Senna yang memandangnya dengan sinis seakan berkata dia yang akan menang.

Secepat itukah… apa Rukia kini sudah bisa menerka bagaimana perasaan sakit ibunya ketika ayahnya tanpa peduli malah tetap menikahi wanita tua itu?

" Sudah kuduga… rupanya kau memang ingin merebut pria itu dari Senna!" suara sinis seseorang membuat Rukia terkesiap.

Wanita itu… melangkah dengan congkaknya kearah Rukia dan bersedekap dada sambil memandang rendah pada Rukia.

" Tidak Ibunya, tidak anaknya, sama saja… perebut pasangan orang lain!" ujar wanita itu sinis dan menusuk.

" Tapi apa anda tahu Nyonya? Walaupun kau berkata seperti itu, yang dicintainya adalah aku. Bukan anakmu. Sama seperti Ibuku dulu. Yang dicintai Ayahku, bukan anda… tapi Ibuku!" balas Rukia lebih sinis. Yoruichi langsung naik pitam dan menggeram kesal pada Rukia yang memandangnya sinis.

" Apa kau bilang! Beraninya kau—!"

" Silahkan Nyonya berspekulasi sesuka anda. Itu tak akan mempengaruhiku. Juga tak akan mengubah apapun. Karena hukum karma, pasti akan berlaku. Dan itu tidak akan lama lagi…!"

" Apa! Kau berani mengancamku? Apa kau tidak takut padaku…? Kau berani meremehkanku? Kapan saja aku bisa menendangmu keluar dari sini! Kau mengerti!"

" Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Singkirkan aku sebisamu! Tapi maaf, kau tak akan semudah itu menyingkirkanku, karena aku yang akan menendangmu keluar kali ini! Untuk Ibuku!"

" Apa?" kali ini Yoruichi mendadak terkejut.

" Nyonya pasti kaget kan? Kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu? Kau pikir aku tak tahu apa-apa? Kau pikir aku datang kemari tanpa persiapan apapun? Atau kau ingin tahu apa yang kutahu? Tentang 10 tahun yang lalu dan mengapa Ibuku meninggal?" pancing Rukia.

" Kau benar-benar tikus jalanan! Apa maksudmu? Kau benar-benar ingin mengancamku? Itu tak akan berhasil! Sebaiknya kau menyerah dan pergi dari sini!"

" Menyerah? Menyerah katamu? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Ibuku? Hah! Enak sekali bicaramu! Aku baru memulainya. Dan aku akan meneruskannya. Ingat Nyonya. Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Ibuku! Aku… akan merusak kehidupan anakmu sama seperti kau merusak kehidupan Ibuku!"

Plaak!

Satu tamparan mendarat dipipi Rukia. Karena terlalu cepat Rukia sampai tidak menyadari gerakan tangan wanita itu. Dengan cepat Rukia memalingkan kembali wajahnya dan mengelus bekas tamparan wanita itu.

" Berani kau menyentuh Senna! Seujung kuku dan seujung rambutpun, percayalah… kau akan bernasib sama seperti Ibumu!"

" Huh? Siapa yang akan bernasib sama Nyonya? Apa anda tidak tahu? Yang merusakkan mobil Ibuku… adalah orang suruhan anda yang sudah membiarkanku hidup dan merawatku sejak 10 tahun yang lalu!"

Mata Yoruichi membelalak dan langsung seperti mendapat serangan jantung. Matanya masih melebar menatap Rukia. Namun Rukia menatapnya dengan dingin. Sedingin es dan menusuk.

" Yah. Orang yang anda bayar untuk merusak rem mobil Ibuku, lalu mengambilku setelah aku pergi dari rumah ini 10 tahun yang lalu. Merawatku sepenuh hati bahkan memberikan nyawanya untukku. Anda tahu kan? Jika orang itu kembali lagi kemari, tidak ada jalan untukmu lagi. Dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Baik kau… maupun Senna… tak akan mendapat ruang dimanapun lagi… karena itu… sebelum aku bisa menemukan orang itu, kau bisa bernafas dengan lega. Tapi setelah itu… jangan harap kau bahkan bisa menarik oksigen sedikitpun…!"

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Senna mendadak hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Kalau saja, Senna tidak buru-buru menggapai pilar disebelahnya.

Ketika Rukia berlari menuju dapur belakang, ibunya mendadak mengikuti Rukia tanpa diketahui Rukia.

Senna penasaran tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh ibunya. Karena itu… Senna menuruti perintah ayahnya ketika ayahnya ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Ichigo.

Baru saja Senna berhasil menemukan ibunya dan Rukia, pembicaraan sinispun saling terdengar. Bahkan Senna tanpa sadar mendengar semua pembicaraan kedua orang itu.

Jadi selama ini…

Rukiapun tahu… dia tahu semuanya. Jadi hanya Senna sendiri yang seperti orang bodoh seperti ini?

Apa yang dilakukan ibunya?

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Setelah kepergian Senna, Kuchiki Byakuya memandang serius kearah Ichigo. Ichigo hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja.

Byakuya sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Apalagi melihat reaksi Ichigo begitu cepat ketika Rukia terluka.

" Jadi… siapa yang ingin kau lamar?" tanya Byakuya perlahan.

" Apa maksud anda? Tentu saja saya ingin melamar Senna putri anda…"

" Makanya kukatakan. Siapa yang ingin kau lamar? Aku punya 2 putri disini. Dan kau mengenal keduanya. Jadi… siapa yang ingin kau lamar?" tanya Byakuya sekali lagi.

Ichigo terdiam. Sepertinya pria setengah baya ini sudah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Terbukti hanya dengan melihat sekilas saja dia sudah tahu.

" Aku tahu kau dan Senna sudah menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun ini. Aku juga tahu kau mengenal Rukia beberapa waktu ini. Sebagai pria sejati kau harus menentukan pilihan dengan hati nuranimu. Siapa yang kau pilih sebenarnya? Aku ini… sudah hidup 30 tahun diatasmu. Jadi aku tahu benar apa yang sedang kau alami ini… aku hanya ingin katakan kepadamu… jangan menyesal dikemudian hari… sepertiku…" kata Byakuya lalu menutup pembicaraan menggantung itu.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

TBC

Huft...

bisa uplod... hehehehe

meskipun saya akhirnya gak hiatus lama-lama... hohoho...

bales review deh~~

mautauaja : makasih udah review. nih udah update...hoohohoh Ruki-chan gak bakal diapa-apain kok... tenang~~ review lagi yaaa

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review yaa,, nih udah update,,, hehehe chap ini udah banyakan lum ichirukinya? hehehe review lagi yaa

Mitsuki ota : makasih udah review. nih udah update... hohoho senengnya dinanti heheh review lagi yaa

bintang : makasih udah review. sebenernya awalnya Senna gak tahu kalo ibunya udah bunuh orang. dan kalau Senna tahu, dia gak bakal mau ngikutin ibunya. hehehe gitu deh... kalo Ichigo kan gak mungkin dia ngecewain pacarnya yg udah 3 tahun. nyesek kan udah lama tau-tau diputusin. ya kayaknya saya emang buat si Ichigo jadi plin plan hehehe... review lagi yaa

Xiah Julli : makasih udah review., aduh dibilang suka saya jadi tersepona nih... *gubrak* hehehe hiatus saya tuh invisible. jadi gak tahu saya ini hiatus ato gak.. hahaha review lagi yaa.. nih ichiruki udah dibanyakin... *sayarasa*

Kuchiki Ojou-sama : hehehe makasih udah review. iya nih mereka udah kencan ganda tuh... hohohoho... yuppiii Yoruichi kayaknya emang temen lama Byakuya Hisana... *loh?* hehehe review lagi yaaa

noname : makasih siapapun dirimu disana. makasih udah review. iya nih saya udah update,,, review lagi yaa

udah dibales... hohohoh

Jaa Nee!


	9. IT'S CALL KARMA

**Gomen Nee Minna!**

**Sangat Terlambat!**

**Silahkan para reader dan senpai sekalian menggoreng atau merebus saya... hehehe**

**Saya gak bakal biarin ini discontinue. asal ada para senpai dan reader yang bantu... hehehe**

**oke langsung aja...**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (kalo ada yang namanya salah saya minta maaf, soalnya saya buru-buru)**

**.**

**.**

" Bagaimana kalau tanggal 5 saja? Itukan hari Minggu. Ditambah lagi sekalian memperingati ulang tahun Rukia yang ke-23? Kau setuju Senna?" ujar Byakuya disela makan pagi itu. Senna menghentikan makannya dan menatap Rukia diseberangnya. Rukia tak menanggapi apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya. Pikirannya masih kacau. Bahkan setelah malam itu, Rukia langsung masuk kekamar dan tak turun lagi kebawah.

Senna tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Rukia sebenarnya. Bukannya Senna buta dan tak mengerti. Senna tahu. Hanya saja setelah mendengar perkataan ibunya dan Rukia tadi malam, mendadak pikiran Senna sedikit teralihkan.

Byakuya berdeham sedikit ketika menyadari Senna sama sekali tak melihatnya malah memperhatikan Rukia yang juga ikut melamun.

" Senna…" bisik ibunya kala itu. Terlihat sekali Yoruichi tak suka ketika Senna memandang tanpa ekspresi kearah Rukia.

" Oh… terserah Ayah saja. Aku ikut apa kata Ayah…" ujar Senna.

" Rukia… apa kau setuju?" tanya Byakuya kearah Rukia. Tapi tetap seperti tadi. Rukiapun melamun dan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

" Rukia?" panggil ayahnya sekali lagi. Saat itulah Rukia kembali kealam sadarnya dan langsung menoleh kearah ayahnya.

" Ya Ayah?" tanya Rukia.

" Kau setuju?" ulang ayahnya.

" Oh… ya… terserah Ayah saja…" kata Rukia. Dan sebenarnya Rukia sama sekali tak mendengarkan apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud ayahnya. Rukia tak mau disangka melamun dipagi hari.

" Baiklah… Ayah akan suruh orang menyiapkannya…"

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Wow… kau mau konferensi pers? Padahal berita itu baru kemarin loh…" ujar Shinji, ketika pagi itu Ichigo mendadak datang kekantor Shinji dan langsung meminta konferensi pers.

" Aku sudah katakan pada pihak agensi. Mereka setuju saja… kalau bisa siang ini sudah siap Kak…" kata Shinji.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Kau kelihatan lesu? Ada apa?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Saat ini, Rukia duduk berdua dengan Ulquiorra disebuah kafetaria siang ini. Setelah sarapan yang kurang menyenangkan itu, Rukia langsung pergi keluar setelah mengantar ayahnya kerja.

Kepalanya masih senat senut.

" Rukia?" panggil Ulquiorra sekali lagi. Dan nampaknya orang ini sedang melamun yang tidak karuan.

" Oh… ya… ada apa Ulqui?" tanya Rukia gelagapan. Ditangkap basah sedang melamun.

" Memikirkan sesuatu?" tebak Ulquiorra.

" Yah… aku selalu memikirkan sesuatu… oh ya, ngomong-ngomong… apakah kau… sudah menemukan orang yang kuminta carikan itu?" tanya Rukia.

" Belum. Masih menemui jalan buntu. Kau bersabar saja. Aku ini dokter, bukannya detektif. Pasti butuh waktu lebih lama. Mencari orang hilang bukan keahlianku…" kata Ulquiorra sambil mengaduk kopi mocca-nya.

" Maaf menyusahkanmu. Karena aku tak tahu siapa lagi yang bisa kumintai tolong…" ujar Rukia.

Ulquiorra terkekeh pelan lalu mengelus puncak kepala Rukia.

" Bercanda. Kau bisa meminta tolong padaku kapan saja…"

Rukia hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Beginilah yang Rukia senang. Ulquiorra selalu bisa menenangkan hatinya. Meskipun belum terbersit perasaan apapun.

" Berita langsung datang dari penyanyi terkenal Kurosaki Ichigo. Tanggal 5 mendatang akan diadakan pertunangan yang sangat meriah dari penyanyi muda berbakat ini—"

Mendengar suara reporter TV yang itu, Rukia langsung memutar badannya kebelakang dan menatap TV yang memang dinyalakan di kafetaria itu. Semua gadis yang ada dikafetaria ini menjerit histeris akan berita itu.

Dari layar kaca itu, Rukia melihat konferensi pers yang diadakan secara langsung itu.

Tampak Ichigo tersenyum sumringah melambat kearah kamera dan reporter itu. Kemudian disebelahnya, sama seperti Ichigo tersenyum sumringah menatap khalayak ramai itu.

Hati Rukia mencelos bukan main. Secepat itukah dirinya dilupakan dan disingkirkan? Apa? Apa yang Rukia pikirkan tadi?

Beberapa wartawan sempat bertanya mengenai gossip dimalam tahun baru itu. Tentang Ichigo yang berlari menghindari fans dengan seorang gadis. Rukia ingat saat itu. Bahkan Rukia tak tahu bahwa berita itu malah sampai tersebar.

Ichigo tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu.

" Anda mungkin salah lihat. Itu bukan gadis lain. Tapi gadis yang kucintai…" ujar Ichigo singkat.

Yah. Dirinya tak berarti apapun. Hanya mainan yang akan dibuang ketika sudah bosan.

Sudah bosan.

" Kapan rencananya pertunangan anda akan dimulai?" tanya wartawan lain lagi.

" Mungkin tanggal 5 ini. Tanggal yang sudah disetujui oleh Ayah gadis ini. Tapi… maaf, acara itu akan digelar tertutup karena—"

Rukia tak sempat mendengar penjelasan akhir Ichigo.

Rukia segera pergi dari kafetaria itu.

Setelah keluar dari sana, mendadak Rukia baru bisa bernafas lega. Sangat lega.

Tanggal 5 katanya? Tanggal 5? 3 hari lagi?

Apa dia tahu itu hari apa?

Ulquiorra tak sempat menghentikan Rukia. Tapi Ulquiorra bergegas mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang. Ketika gadis itu mendadak berhenti didepan kafe dan terdiam cukup lama, Ulquiorra sempat mendengar tarikan keras nafas gadis itu.

Ulquiorra tahu.

Gadis itu tampak sedang mengendalikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak dapat dilihat tapi bisa dirasakan.

Emosinya.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Rukia berjalan disekitar pasar yang dulu sempat dilewatinya beberapa tahun terakhir dulu.

Masih sama. Ramai dan banyak suara.

Rukia selalu suka suara pasar. Membuatnya tak merasa sendirian meskipun dia berjalan sendiri disana.

Dipasar itu rupanya sedang ada razia KTP oleh pihak keamanan. Banyak orang yang lari sana sini karena hal itu.

Rukia ingat, KTP-nya!

Rukia merogoh dompetnya dan melihat tak ada kertas itu disana!

Gawat!

Rukia segera berlari sebelum sempat dilihat oleh keamanan itu.

Rukia berlari menuju rumahnya dan mengambil beberapa uang.

Ayahnya selalu memberikan uang jaga-jaga pada Rukia untuk digunakan kalau ayahnya sedang tak ada. Dan selama ini Rukia tak pernah menyentuh uang itu. Kini, Rukia memerlukannya.

Rukia kembali berlari menuju tempat yang kira-kira diingatnya.

Bagai pelari ternama, Rukia menembus jalanan dan tak menghiraukan angin yang menerpa wajah dan tubuhnya.

" TUNGGU DULU!" seru Rukia histeris kala menyadari toko yang dia tuju hampir menutupkan pintu besinya.

Rukia segera mempercepat larinya dan masuk kesana.

" Ada apa Nona? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujar pria setengah baya yang sudah berumur itu. Pria itu kaget melihat Rukia yang menarik nafasnya terburu-buru itu.

" To… tolong… berikan aku… ponsel ini…" kata Rukia sambil mengatur nafasnya yang menderu itu. Rukia menyodorkan sebuah kertas kwitansi kecil yang sudah terlipat disana sini itu.

Pria tua yang kurus itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan meneliti kertas lusuh itu.

" Oh… ponsel ini sudah selesai seminggu yang lalu, tunggu sebentar…" ujar pria itu sambil masuk kedalam.

Rukia lega. Ponsel sial itu sudah selesai.

Tak lama kemudian pria tua itu datang dengan ponsel itu.

Pria itu menyodorkan ponsel itu pada Rukia.

" Sebenarnya, isinya tidak apa-apa, hanya saja ada beberapa bagian yang harus diganti disana. Tenang saja isinya sama seperti sebelum rusak tidak ada yang hilang…" jelas pria tua itu.

Begitu Rukia mencoba menyalakan ponsel itu hatinya kembali mencelos luar biasa.

Dilayar ponsel itu tampak seorang gadis dan seorang pria yang sedang duduk disebuah restoran. Gadis itu duduk berdampingan dengan pria itu disebuah sofa. Gadis itu tersenyum bahagia sambil mengacungkan sebelah tangannya membentuk tanda 'v' sedangkan sang pria mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memejamkan matanya kearah pipi si gadis seperti hendak menciumnya.

Bukankah ini sudah bukti nyata yang tak bisa disangkal? Bahwa pria ini sebenarnya sangat mencintai gadis ini?

Dan kenapa dia berniat buruk dengan ingin merusaknya?

Bukankah itu sama saja dia seperti wanita tua yang sudah menghancurkan kehidupan ibunya? Bukankah seperti itu?

Bermimpi itu memang menyenangkan. Bahkan keinginan untuk tinggal disana sangatlah besar. Tapi begitu kau kembali kekenyataan kadang tak sesuai dengan harapanmu. Haruskah Rukia berhenti?

" Nona? Apakah ada yang tidak beres?" tanya pria tua itu menyadari gelagat Rukia yang aneh ketika menatap ponsel itu.

" Tidak Pak. Terima kasih sudah memperbaikinya…"

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Ayah… aku masuk…" ujar Senna.

Selesai makan malam itu, ayahnya sama sekali tak berniat menanyakan perihal apapun tentang pertunangan Senna. Yang Senna lihat saat makan malam tadi, ayahnya hanya fokus pada Rukia yang tidak turun untuk makan malam itu. Sungguh aneh.

Karenanya Senna memutuskan untuk menyusul ayahnya diruang kerja ayahnya tersebut.

Senna menutup rapat pintunya. Ayahnya tampak sedang melihat sesuatu dimeja kerjanya. Tapi Senna tak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa itu. Tampak seperti sebuah kertas.

" Ayah?" panggil Senna sekali lagi.

" Oh… ada apa Senna?" tanya Byakuya begitu menyadari kedatangan Senna.

" Tidak… aku hanya ingin bilang, persiapannya sudah selesai seperti yang Ayah minta," kata Senna. Meskipun dia bicara dengan ayahnya, perhatiannya malah tertuju kekertas dimeja kerja ayahnya. Ayahnya sama sekali tak menyembunyikan kertas itu.

" Oh… baguslah… besok kau bisa ajak Rukia untuk mencoba gaunnya. Karena dihari itu, adalah hari istimewa Rukia pula…" ujar ayahnya. Senna tak memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan ayahnya. Perhatian Senna justru tertuju pada kertas itu.

Karena penasaran, Senna menanyakannya pada ayahnya.

" Ayah… kertas apa yang Ayah lihat? Sepertinya… menarik sekali," tanya Senna.

Kuchiki Byakuya memandang Senna tanpa ekspresi. Lalu…

" Foto wanita yang Ayah cintai…" ujar Byakuya seraya menyodorkan foto itu pada Senna.

Senna membelalak kaget. Itu bukanlah foto ibunya. Tapi… seorang wanita yang mirip dengan Rukia. Apa ini…

" Ayah?" panggil Senna tak percaya.

" Sudah saatnya kau tahu yang sebenarnya Senna. Kau bukan remaja lagi. Sudah saatnya kau bersikap dewasa. Ayah akan menceritakan kejujuran ini padamu. Setidaknya, sebelum semuanya terlambat seperti Ayah…"

" Apa? Apa maksud Ayah?," tanya Sheya.

" 30 tahun yang lalu, gadis yang sebenarnya Ayah cintai adalah Ibumu. Kami sudah berpacaran selama 3 tahun. Tapi, setelah 3 tahun itu, kami mulai memasukki tahap jenuh. Ibumu sudah tak mau mendengarkan Ayah. Ibumu ingin sekali mengajak Ayah menikah muda. Padahal saat itu, Ayah masih sekolah. Dengan tegas Ayah menolaknya. Ayah ingin mencari pekerjaan dan hidup dengan mapan dulu. Baru bisa melamar ibumu. Ayah tak mungkin terus bergantung dengan orang tua Ayah,"

" Beberapa lama kemudian, tanpa kabar Ibumu menghilang. Tak mengabari Ayah sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya, akhirnya Ibuku berniat menjodohkanku. Gadis ini berbeda dari Ibumu. Dia dewasa dan pengertian. Bukan maksud Ayah menjelekkan ibumu. Hanya saja, terkadang Ibumu selalu bertindak egois tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain,"

" Ayah masih mencintai Ibumu. Tapi kabar yang tak kunjung muncul membuat Ayah serba salah. Bahkan disaat kekalutan itu, Ibu Yukia, Hisana datang dan mendampingi Ayah. Tanpa sadar, Ayah malah jatuh cinta dengan sosoknya yang lembut dan pengertian itu,"

" Tapi, Hisana tahu, bahwa Ayah masih memiliki seorang wanita yang Ayah cintai. Akhirnya, Hisana memutuskan untuk mengalah dan tidak ingin menggoyahkan hati Ayah. Hisana pergi dari sisi Ayah dan berusaha menjaga perasaan Ibumu ketika kelak dia kembali. Tapi sampai 1 tahun, Ibumu tak kembali, akhirnya, Ayah nekad melamar Hisana,"

" Berkali-kali Hisana menolak lamaran Ayah dengan alasan Ibumu. Dia terlalu memikirkan perasaan wanita lain daripada perasaannya. Dia bilang lebih baik membunuh perasaan sendiri daripada menyakiti perasaan orang lain,"

" Dan setelah itu, akhirnya Hisana tak tega pada Ayah yang menunggu dalam ketidakpastian. Makanya Ayah menikah dengan Hisana. Ketahui Senna, terkadang, laki-laki juga bisa khilaf…,"

Senna terdiam.

Apa itu tadi?

" Jadi maksud Ayah… Ibuku… yang meninggalkan Ayah?" tanya Sheya.

" Ibumu tak muncul lagi. Tapi, baru saja Ayah dan Hisana punya Yukia, Hisana meninggal karena kecelakaan tragis itu. Dan entah mengapa, setelah kematian Hisana, Ibumu kembali muncul tanpa dosa. Dia ingin kembali pada Ayah. Hisana dan Ibumu... sebenarnya adalah teman baik sewaktu SMP. Tapi Ibu Ayah, Nenekmu... sama sekali tidak menyukai Ibumu."

" Nenekmu bilang, mana ada wanita yang meninggalkan laki-laki yang dia cintai demi kepentingan tak jelas. Dan tiba-tiba datang langsung meminta menikah. Padahal kuburan Hisana belum kering. Namun, sedih karena kehilangan Hisana membuat Ayah jadi bimbang. Ayah adalah laki-laki. Ayah juga bisa kesepian. Ayah memang brengsek. Begitu cepat mengkhianati Ibumu. Tapi jujur, Ayah menyesal. Mungkin kau juga tak bisa memaafkan Ayah. Begitu Ayah tahu yang sebenarnya, bahwa Ibumu... melakukan segala cara agar bisa mendapatkan Ayah, cinta Ayah pada Ibumu... sudah hilang."

Senna tak sanggup berkata-kata. Lidahnya terlalu kelu.

" Yang ingin Ayah sampaikan… kau tak perlu memaksa cinta yang bukan untukmu. Tak akan ada kebahagiaan yang lahir dari keterpaksaan. Jika dia bukan orang yang tepat untukmu, lepaskan saja. Meskipun kau mencintainya sepenuh hati. Karena sampai kapanpun, kebahagiaan tak akan menghampiri orang yang menyakiti diri sendiri…"

" Ayah…" gumam Senna.

" Jika Ichigo memang mencintaimu, Ayah akan merestui kalian berdua. Jika memang tidak. Ayah minta segera batalkan. Sesuatu yang dipertahankan secara paksa tak akan pernah abadi. Ichigo juga punya hati. Dan kau… tak bisa mengubah hati sseorang semaumu…"

" Apa maksud Ayah… Ichigo tidak mencintaiku lagi?" ujar Senna.

" Jawaban itu… bukankah kau yang paling tahu?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Byakuya meninggalkan Senna dikantornya. Kelihatannya Senna sendiri shock dengan kata-kata ayahnya. Mungkin ayahnya bersikap pilih kasih dan egois. Tapi ketahui. Terkadang, justru sikap egois dibutuhkan untuk membuat orang lain sadar. Bahwa seharusnya, cinta yang salah, tak bisa dipertahankan oleh siapapun.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Hah? Gaun? Apa maksud Ayah? Aku tak perlu gaun… baju biasa saja sudah cukup…" rengek Rukia ketika sebelum pergi bekerja itu, ayahnya mendeklarasikan hal aneh. Senna diminta ayahnya untuk membeli sebuah gaun pesta yang sama sekali tak pernah diinginkannya!

" Jadi… kau hanya mau pakai kemeja dan jeans itu lalu mempermalukan Ayah didepan rekan bisnis Ayah?" sindir Byakuya ketika mereka tiba didepan mobilnya.

" Ahh~ bukan begitu. Mana mungkin aku mempermalukan Ayah… tapi… aku tak biasa dengan—"

" Mulai hari ini kau harus terbiasa. Rukia… kau anak sulung keluarga ini. Suatu saat nanti kau harus bisa mengambil alih semua urusan Ayah… kau mengerti?"

Rukia diam. Lagi-lagi masalah itu.

" Suamiku! Kau tidak akan bertindak gegabah begitu kan!" suara lantang wanita tua yang khas. Rukia tahu siapa itu.

Tanpa menolehpun Rukia tahu siapa yang berteriak seperti dihutan itu. Byakuya melihat kebelakang tanpa ekspresi.

Yoruichi melangkah dengan kesal menuju arah suaminya.

" Kau serius akan mengenalkan gadis ini pada rekan perusahaan? Kau sadar kan bahwa selama dia menghilang ini kita tak tahu siapa dia! Bagaimana dia tumbuh! Apa kau mau mempermalukan keluarga kita?" teriak dengan lantangnya Yoruichi.

" Siapa yang kau maksud? Rukia adalah bagian dari keluarga ini. Bukankah sudah kukatakan dari awal, tak ada yang boleh menentang perkataanku, termasuk kau! Terlebih lagi, Rukia adalah anak tertua. Sudah sepantasnya dia mulai mengenal rekan-rekan perusahaan nanti…"

" Suamiku!"

" Cukup Yoruichi! Aku lelah seperti ini terus. Aku lelah kita selalu beda pendapat. Kau tak perlu merengek untuk hal-hal konyol seperti itu…" tutup Kuchiki.

Byakuya masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan istrinya. Rukia hanya tertunduk. Dia tak menyangka ayahnya akan bersikap begitu dingin pada istrinya sendiri. Yang diingat Rukia dulu, ayahnya adalah tipe pria yang hangat dan lembut. Bukan seperti yang Rukia lihat barusan.

" Tidak tahu diri!" gumam Yoruichi kepada Rukia. Rukia hanya diam saja. Menurutnya ini memang salahnya. Salahnya kenapa dia kembali. Tapi Rukia juga tak bisa membiarkan sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi pada ayahnya.

Yoruichi masuk kedalam rumah itu sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

" Kau puas? Bukankah ini yang kau harapkan?"

Baru saja Rukia akan melangkah masuk, Rukia mendengar kembali suara sinis. Kali ini Rukia juga tahu siapa itu.

Rukia menoleh kesamping dan melihat Senna berdiri agak jauh darinya sambil bersedekap dada.

" Kau pasti senang kan, melihat Ayah dan Ibuku bertengkar karena dirimu. Itukan tujuanmu?" cerca Senna lagi.

" Senna…" panggil Rukia.

" Sebelum ada kau, Ayah dan Ibu tak pernah bertengkar begitu. Tapi setelah kau masuk, mereka seperti anjing dan kucing. Kau benar-benar berhasil merusak hidupku sekarang!"

" Senna!"

" Kau benar-benar Kakakku yang baik!" geram Senna. Sesaat kemudian, Senna melangkah mendahului Rukia.

" Bukan begitu!" seru Rukia.

Senna terdiam. Tapi tak membalikkan posisi badannya membelakangi Rukia.

" Bukan begitu. Aku tak pernah menginginkan yang seperti ini. Sekali saja… apa kau tak pernah bisa melihat posisiku? Melihat dari sudut pandangku? Jika kau jadi aku apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jika kau ada diposisiku, apakah mungkin kau akan merelakan semuanya terjadi begitu saja? Kehilangan Ibu yang kau cintai yang tak pernah kau lihat bagaimana, apa kau bisa merasakan itu? Jawablah Senna… aku yakin kau pasti bisa—"

" Jangan sembarangan! Mana mungkin aku bisa merasakannya! Ibuku masih ada. Aku tak peduli dengan sudut pandangmu! Yang kutahu kau tetaplah orang yang sudah menghancurkan keluargaku!"

" Senna…"

" Jam 9 nanti aku tunggu dibutik yang Ayah katakan tadi… jangan terlambat…"

Seketika itu pula Senna langsung masuk kedalam rumah.

Seburuk itukah Rukia dimata Senna?

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Rukia berjalan menelusuri pinggir kota tersebut. Entah kenapa, Rukia malah mengantungi ponsel yang diambilnya kemarin itu. Rukia ingin segera bebas dari penderitaan panjang ini.

Butik yang dikatakan ayahnya adalah butik desainer terkenal dinegeri ini. Semua rancangannya selalu dipakai artis top tanah air. Dulu, 10 tahun yang lalu, Rukia pernah datang kemari dengan ibunya. Rukia tak punya kenangan apapun tentang ibunya. Sama sekali tak punya kenangan manis seperti kebanyakan ibu dan anak perempuannya. Rukia tak pernah tahu gaun apa yang disukai ibunya. Warna apa yang disukai ibunya. Rukia tak pernah tahu itu. Dirinya tak mengenal seorang Ibu sejak lahir. Bagaimana bisa Rukia memahami perasaan Senna tentang ibu?

Rukia hanya tidak ingin mempermalukan ayahnya dipesta pertunangan Senna besok.

Pertunangan.

Sekali lagi, Rukia melihat layar ponsel itu. Sama seperti waktu itu. Jika bapak tua itu benar dia tak mengubah apapun didalam ponsel itu kecuali bagian yang rusak, tentu saja awalnya Ichigo sudah memasang foto ini diponselnya. Kesannya begitu romantis. Meskipun Rukia terlihat seperti tertawa miris melihat foto mereka.

Rukia kembali memasukkannya kedalam saku jeansnya.

Butiknya sudah sampai didepan. Tinggal menyeberang saja. Setelah itu dia akan berhadapan dengan gaun-gaun mengerikan yang akan membuat tubuhnya kedinginan diterpa angin malam.

Baru saja Rukia akan melangkah untuk menyeberang, Rukia melihat sebuah mobil dari arah berlawanan yang baru parkir dipinggir jalan diseberang butik itu.

Kelihatannya Rukia kenal.

Dan benar saja, seorang gadis dengan dandanan yang modis dan anggun baru saja keluar dari mobil itu. Gadis itu tampak sedang sibuk dengan teleponnya.

Sepertinya memang penting.

Itukan Senna. Bahkan meskipun jaraknya hanya terpaut 10 meter, tetap saja Senna tak tahu Rukia berdiri dibelakangnya.

Benar. Anggap saja tak lihat. Mungkin Rukia memang tak pernah dianggap oleh Senna maupun ibunya.

Baik Senna maupun Rukia bersiap akan menyeberang. Mereka masih ada diposisi masing-masing tanpa satupun berniat menghampiri. Ditambah lagi Senna yang masih asik dalam teleponnya.

Senna terlihat melangkah duluan setelah memastikan jalanan dalam keadaan amat. Sedangkan Rukia masih melirik sana sini melihat mobil yang kira-kira dari jauh seperti orang gila.

Ternyata benar, ada satu mobil yang melaju dengan derasnya seperti sedang mabuk.

Mobil truk itu bisa melindas siapa saja yang lewat kalau tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Tanpa sengaja Rukia menoleh kearah samping. Mata Rukia membelalak lebar kala menyadari Senna sudah melaju disana dan masih menelepon sehingga tak menyadari apa yang lewat itu.

Rukia ingin berteriak memanggil Senna, tapi sepertinya itu tak akan berguna. Karenanya tanpa pikir panjang, Rukia berlari kearah Senna dan langsung menarik lengan Senna untuk berlari menghindari mobil truk itu.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Hingga tak bisa dihindarkan lagi.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Senna dan Rukia sama-sama terguling ditrotoar jalan. Dan lucunya, keadaan jalan disana masih sangat sepi.

Senna sampai melotot saking terkejut akan adegan yang tidak diduga itu. Menurutnya dia sudah menghindari ancaman mobil. Tapi kenapa dia nyaris tertabrak mobil?

Setelah terguling itu, Senna merasa ada yang mencoba melindunginya. Disaat adegan itu terjadi seseorang memeluknya dengan hati-hati dan menghindarkannya dari benturan aspal dan luka lecet.

Begitu menyadari kondisi fisiknya yang sama sekali tak berkurang satupun, Senna panik sendiri. Siapa yang menolongnya?

Senna menoleh kesamping. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut pendek yang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal.

Dari lengan kesikunya terdapat luka lecet

Matanya melebar. Senna terlalu kaget. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dialaminya. Apa ini? Kenapa terlalu…

" Kau baik-baik saja?" ujarnya tersengal sambil tetap berusaha tersenyum. Senyumnya begitu tulus. Tak ada keraguan disana. Karena senyuman itu sudah menusuk jantung Senna.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau… melindungiku?" diantara kalimat terakhir itu nafas Senna tercekat.

" Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku ini… kakakmu. Kau tahu apa artinya kakak? Selalu menolong adiknya disaat sulit…"

" Tapi kau hampir saja… kau hampir saja membunuh dirimu sendiri!" teriak Senna frustasi. Dirinya masih diliputi kesalahan. Entah kesalahan apa yang dilakukan Senna.

" Kau tahu kan? Besok adalah hari istimewa buatmu? Kau tidak boleh membatalkannya. Kurosaki pasti akan kecewa… karena aku… aku harus melindungimu…" jelas Rukia.

Rukia meringis kecil dengan sikunya. Lalu mengoceh sendiri seperti memaki sesuatu. Dan Senna tahu, Rukia sama sekali bukan memaki dirinya.

" Orang bodoh!" gumam Senna.

" Apa?" tanya Rukia. Meskipun Rukia tahu apa yang dikatakan Senna tetap saja Rukia nekat bertanya. Walaupun sudah tahu resikonya kalau Rukia bakal…

" Kubilang kau itu bodoh! Otak dangkal! Tidak bisa berpikir! Bagaimana kalau nyawamu yang melayang tadi!" … kena oceh seperti itu.

Rukia hanya terdiam. Dia dimarahi adiknya? Oh no…

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Senna tersenyum singkat setelah salah satu pegawai butik itu memberikan obat merah pada Rukia. Selain sikunya, ternyata didahi Rukia juga ada memar sedikit. Sepertinya terantuk oleh pinggil trotoar. Dan lucunya, Rukia sama sekali tidak merasakan pusing berlebihan seperti kebanyakan orang yang habis menghindari mobil lalu terguling keaspal dan membentur pinggir trotoar. Sepertinya Rukia memang punya 9 nyawa untuknya.

" Kalau lukanya sudah selesai, cepat coba gaun yang sudah ditawarkan oleh butik ini. Kau bisa ambil yang mana saja dan berapa saja. Ayah sudah mem-booking butik ini khusus untukmu!" jelas Senna. Dan masih terkesan sinis.

Rukia hanya terdiam menyadari sikap adiknya sama sekali tak berubah. Tapi bagaimanapun, Rukia tetap menerimanya dan mengikuti pegawai lainnya untuk mencoba beberapa gaun disana.

Setelah yakin Rukia sudah ditangani oleh pegawai butik itu, Senna memilih menghindar dan keluar dari butik untuk sementara.

Senna tak bisa membendung airmatanya.

Boleh dibilang Senna sama sekali tak pernah bersikap baik pada Rukia. Tapi kenapa, kenapa tadi Rukia dengan nekad tanpa pikir panjang melaju kearahnya untuk menghindarkannya dari mobil yang seharusnya menabraknya tadi?

Apakah Rukia hanya berpura-pura baik untuk mendapatkan simpatinya? Apakah demikian? Apakah yang ibunya katakan bahwa Rukia itu licik itu benar?

Tapi… tak bisa dipungkiri oleh Senna. Sejak pertama kali mengenal Rukia, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu, Senna bisa merasakan bahwa Rukia bukan gadis yang seperti ditakutkan oleh ibunya selama ini.

Rukia sudah mencoba 2 gaun. Yang pertama gaun panjang tanpa lengan berwarna merah muda, dan Rukia tak suka itu. Yang kedua gaun sack dress berwarna ungu pucat dengan tali kecil dibahunya.

Gaun sederhana yang cocok untuk kulit Rukia.

Rukia ingin menunjukkan ini pada Senna untuk meminta pendapatnya mana yang cocok.

Karena itu, sesegera mungkin Rukia membuka tirai dikamar pas itu.

Namun yang dilihatnya bukanlah Senna.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Ichigo memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggir butik itu. Tadi Senna ingin bertemu dibutik ini. Entah kenapa mendadak ingin bertemu. Padahal besok adalah hari pertunangan mereka. Dan itu…

Juga Ichigo tahu.

Setelah meminta restu dari ayah Senna, sejak itu Ichigo belum bertemu lagi dengan Rukia. Rukia sudah menghindarinya. Apalagi Rukia tak mengatakan apapun soal pertunangannya. Selain keanehan yang tak bisa Ichigo katakan.

Tanpa ragu, Ichigo masuk kebutik itu.

Suasana butiknya sepi. Ichigo sudah tahu pastilah ayah Senna sudah mem-booking tempat ini untuk Senna.

Shiyun berkeliling sekitar butik itu. Sampai Shiyun bertemu dengan seorang pegawai butik itu.

" Maaf… hari ini butik sudah di-booking, kami tidak melayani pelanggan lain," jelas pegawai butik itu ramah.

" Oh tidak. Aku datang kesini karena diminta seorang gadis yang sedang mencoba gaun disini. Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" tanya Ichigo.

" Oh… nona dari Group Kuchiki? Iya benar… dia sedang mencoba gaunnya… kalau boleh tahu… anda siapa?" tanya pegawai itu lagi.

" Saya… tunangannya…" jawab Ichigo.

" Oh… anda memilih seorang gadis yang manis sebagai tunangan anda. Anda dan gadis itu pasti sama-sama beruntung. Baiklah silahkan ikut saya…"

Ichigo awalnya heran. Biasanya, Senna selalu dibilang cantik. Tak pernah ada yang bilang dia manis.

Tapi Ichigo tak mau ambil pusing. Senna memang selalu bisa menarik perhatian siapapun.

Akhirnya, Ichigo tiba diruang ganti pakaian itu.

" Mohon tunggu sebentar…" ujar pegawai itu seraya meninggalkan Ichigo didekat ruang tunggu itu.

Ichigo sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Dan Ichigo tinggal menunggu tirai itu dibuka untuk melihat gaun yang dipilih Senna. Apakah untuk pertunangannya? Mungkin saja… tapi bukannya Ichigo sudah melihatnya kemarin? Apa Senna berubah pikiran?

Memang susah kalau punya seorang calon tunangan yang inginnya tampil sesempurna mungkin.

Ichigo berjalan memutar sana sini walau masih didekat ruang ganti itu. Sampai akhirnya, ruang ganti itu dibuka dengan terburu-buru. Sangat terburu dan tidak anggun seperti yang biasa Senna lakukan. Sambil bersedekap dada dan tangan satu lagi mengelus dagunya, Ichigo siap memberikan komentar pada Senna…

Dan kalau itu adalah Senna…

Baik Ichigo maupun gadis itu sama-sama kaget. Terlalu kaget malah. Seperti mereka sedang bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

" Rukia…" panggil Ichigo perlahan.

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya. Kali ini apalagi? Kenapa harus bertemu disaat seperti ini?

Belum sempat Ichigo kembali memanggil Rukia, Rukia kembali menarik tirai ruangan itu. Seolah tak ingin melihat Ichigo.

Hatinya kembali berdenyut tak karuan. Terlalu sakit.

Dan kini Ichigo mengerti kenapa pegawai itu bilang 'manis' bukannya 'cantik' yang biasa dia dengar. Karena mereka orang yang berbeda.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Rukia selesai mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang biasa. Lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Seharusnya dia tak pernah datang kesana kalau bersama Senna!

" Rukia tunggu dulu!"

Rukia mengenal suara itu. Belum sempat Rukia menghindar kakinya ternyata langsung terasa ngilu dan sakit. Seperti ada yang memukulnya sekuat tenaga. Saking sakitnya, Rukia sampai meringis. Apa ini?

Rukia mencoba bersikap biasa tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun.

" Rukia… kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Ichigo setelah berhasil menyusul Rukia. Rukia masih diam ditempat. Rukia menumpukan sebelah telapak tangannya diatas meja tinggi kecil disana. Lalu tangannya menutup sebagian dahinya.

" Kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

" Bukan urusanmu!" ketus Rukia.

" Dahimu—"

Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo yang bergerak tanpa sadar menuju kepala Rukia. Ichigo cukup kaget dengan reaksi itu. Tak menyangka Rukia akan langsung memberikan respon begitu.

" Jangan pedulikan aku!" kembali dengan suara ketus.

" Aku disini karena sebuah alasan. Dan itu bukan untuk menemuimu… oh ya… kalaupun ingin menemuimu, aku hanya perlu ini…" lanjut Rukia sambil merogoh kantung celana jeansnya. Lalu meletakkan benda itu diatas meja kecil itu. Rukia memandang sinis pada Ichigo.

" Aku sudah penuhi janjiku. Sekarang kembalikan KTP-ku. Kalau kau tak bawa, tolong berikan besok… dan selamat atas pertunanganmu…" kata Rukia.

Ichigo melirik ponsel yang diletakkan Rukia diatas meja itu. Ponsel bermasalah yang menyebabkannya bisa mengenal Rukia.

Ichigo melihat pada layar yang menyala beberapa saat lalu masih menampilkan wallpaper ponsel itu. Fotonya dan Senna. Saat mereka sedang liburan di Seoul. Foto yang mereka minta ambilkan pada pegawal restoran disana.

" Apakah benar-benar 'selamat'?" ujar Ichigo.

Rukia terdiam. Sangat lama. Tidak mengerti apa maksud pria ini.

" Aku tanya apa benar-benar kata selamat yang kau ucapkan itu? Ataukan ada makna lain disana?" kejar Ichigo.

" Apa maksudmu!" balas Rukia.

" Kalau kau memang menyampaikan selamat padaku, bersiaplah. Aku tak akan pernah menerimanya kecuali kau menyampaikannya besok didepan semua orang. Dan jika aku tak menerima kata itu besok, jangan salahkan aku jika aku masih ingin menemuimu. Dan aku masih berharap padamu. Karena aku… hanya punya satu hati yang sudah terisi banyak kenangan akan dirimu…"

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Senna diam dibalik patung model itu. Senna berdiri dibelakang Ichigo dan Rukia yang terlihat saling berpandangan ketika Rukia membuka tirai itu pertama kali. Lalu beberapa saat menutupnya. Ichigo masih menunggu disana sampai Rukia keluar dan Ichigo mengejarnya.

Mereka terlihat bicara serius. Tapi Rukia masih terlihat ketus dan tidak peduli. Padahal dulu waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Rukia, gadis itu masih dekat dengan Ichigo dan selalu tersenyum jika ada Ichigo. Dan pemandangan yang selama ini Senna lihat setelah Rukia tahu Ichigo adalah kekasihnya sangat berbeda. Rukia terlihat menjauhi pria itu meskipun, sebagai wanita, Senna tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Rukia terhadap Ichigo.

Senna juga ingin bersikap egois. Ingin sekali bersikap seperti dulu. Senna ingin sekali ini tak memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Dia bukan malaikat bukan? Senna juga punya sisi manusia yang menginginkannya bersikap egois untuk dirinya sendiri. Hanya untuk memenuhi keinginannya sendiri.

Namun… begitu teringat tentang kebodohan ibunya juga derita ayahnya, Senna tak boleh bertindak seperti itu.

Dia bisa dapatkan apapun yang Senna inginkan. Apapun.

Tapi hanya satu yang tidak.

Hati. Terutama hatinya Ichigo. Senna tak bisa mendapatkannya seperti keinginannya.

Kalau saja… Ichigo bisa mencintainya seperti dulu. Kalau saja takdirnya dulu bukan anak dari seorang pria yang memiliki seorang putri yang menjadi rivalnya sekarang ini. Kalau saja…

Baik dia, Ichigo dan Rukia… sama sekali tak pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Bukankah itu lebih baik?

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Sebelum acara dimulai… kuminta kau segera singkirkan gadis itu. Aku tak mau dia merusak semuanya…"

Senna lagi-lagi terdiam ketika menyadari apa yang dilakukan ibunya. Setelah insiden itu, baik dirinya, Ichigo dan Rukia sama sekali tak bertemu satu sama lain.

Senna hanya menelpon Ichigo sebentar untuk menyampaikan permintaan maaf karena langsung pulang.

Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana acara akan dilangsungkan. Senna mendadak terpaku mendengar percakapan ibunya dengan seseorang. Pagi, sangat pagi malah. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan ibunya.

Padahal Senna dan ibunya masih ada diruang rias. Bahkan Senna sudah memakai gaunnya. Tinggal make-upnya saja.

Merasa kejanggalan itu, Senna segera menghampiri ibunya.

" Ibu?" panggil Senna.

Saat itu, Senna melihat seorang pria besar dengan bekas luka diwajahnya. Pria itu mengenakan setelan mahal. Ketika menyadari Senna datang pria itu langsung mengambil amplop dari ibunya lalu segera pergi dari sana.

" Apa yang kali ini Ibu lakukan? Merusak pesta pertunanganku?" ujar Senna penuh tuntutan.

" Sudahlah sayang… Ibu sama sekali tidak berniat seperti itu. Bahkan Ibu berniat memperlancar pestamu…" ujar Yoruichi lembut.

" Apa maksud ibu 'memperlancar'?" tanya Senna curiga.

" Melenyapkan pengganggu…" kata Yoruichi tanpa ragu. Yoruichi tengah membenahi gaun merah muda panjang milik putrinya.

" Jangan bilang… kalau orang tadi… adalah suruhan Ibu?" tebak Senna ragu.

" Itu benar. Kau jangan khawatirkan soal itu… Ibu sudah mengurus semuanya untukmu… kita sama Senna. Kalau kita tidak melenyapkan pengganggu, tak akan ada yang bisa kita dapatkan…"

Senna menepis tangan ibunya dengan kasar membuat Yoruichi membelalak. Tentu saja Yoruichi terkejut dengan sikap tiba-tiba putrinya.

" Aku tidak sama dengan Ibu…" ucap Senna dingin.

" Senna…"

" Aku tak akan gunakan cara kotor untuk menang. Bahkan berniat mencelakakan orang lain. Kalau begini caranya, lebih baik aku batalkan pertunangan ini. Toh Ayah pasti tak akan keberatan…"

" Senna! Apa yang baru saja kau katakan tadi!" bentak Yoruichi.

" Bukankah aku sudah bilang Bu? Aku tak keberatan dengan soal warisan itu. Aku hanya menginginkan Ichigo. Bukankah dari awal Ibu hanya ingin bersama dengan orang yang Ibu cintai? Lalu, ada apa denganku? Ibu selalu bilang Ibu melakukannya untukku. Tapi apa? Apa yang aku dapatkan Bu? Aku lelah selalu Ibu atur. Aku ingin punya hidupku sendiri. Aku juga tak ingin menjalani kehidupan yang sama seperti Ibu! Aku bukan Ibu!"

PLAAKK!

Satu tamparan pedas melintas diwajah cantik Senna. Wajah putih itu meninggalkan bekas merah. Baru kali ini Sebba terkejut dengan kelakuan ibunya.

" Untuk apa Ibu mempertahankanmu? Untuk apa Ibu membawamu pada Ayahmu? Kau sudah tahu dengan jelas, Ibu melahirkanmu tanpa Ayah. Ibu melahirkanmu ditengah kehidupan yang sulit. Lalu apa Ibu salah meminta balasan dari Ayahmu? Ayahmu yang sudah membuat Ibu jadi begini!"

" Bukan Ayah Bu. Tapi Ibu sendiri. Kenapa Ibu meninggalkan Ayah dulu? Kenapa? Karena Ibu hidupku seperti ini. Karena Ibu… aku jadi harus kehilangan cinta dari orang itu! Tidakkah Ibu sadar aku ini sudah mendapatkan karma dari Ibu? Karena obsesi Ibu… aku lelah Bu… tolong hentikan ini… aku mohon Bu…" pinta Senna. Saat itu, tangisnya sudah meledak tak karuan.

" Berhenti katamu? Setelah kita sudah sejauh ini? Tidak akan. Ibu tak akan berhenti. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah bertunangan dengan pria itu, ambil apa yang jadi milikmu. Setelah itu kita akan menendang gadis itu keluar dari sini… kau tak perlu khawatir… biar Ibu yang urus…!"

" Apa Ibu tak mengerti juga? Aku lelah Bu! Aku tak mau begini selamanya! Cukup Bu! Kalau Ibu yang tak mau berhenti, biar aku saja yang berhenti…"

" Senna! Apa maksudmu? Kau tak bisa hentikan semua itu! Baiklah… kita buat kesepakatan… sampai acaranya selesai… Ibu tak akan menyentuh gadis itu… asalkan setelah acara ini selesai… Ibu berjanji akan melepaskan gadis itu…"

" Ibu… bisa pegang omongan Ibu sendiri?" pinta Senna.

" Ya… itu semua tergantung padamu. Apakah kau masih mau atau tidak menuruti Ibu…"

" Baiklah… sampai acara selesai… Ibu tak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Rukia? Kalau begitu, biarkan aku melihatnya dipesta nanti!"

" Sesuai kemauanmu…"

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Nah bagaimana? nambah gaje dan lebai?

saya ingat ada review di satu fict saya.

katanya lebai dan kayak sinetron.

saya akui itu.

tapi berhubung itu adalah cara saya menulis, saya gak bisa menghilangkannya.

mungkin ada yang sedikit kecewa dengan fict saya yang kesannya lebai dan sinetron.

saya terima kok. emang begitulah keadaannya.

tapi...

meskipun begitu, saya sangat berterima kasih pada reader dan senpai yang udah mau dengan ikhlas hati mau mem-fave kan cerita hancur ini.

sangat terima kasih. saya sampai gak tahu mesti ngomong apa.

hehehe

maaf gak bisa balas review. saya sangat buru-buru hari ini.

Jaa Nee!


	10. OPEN NEW HEART

**Yoo Minna saya datang kembali... heheheh**

**Met IED bagi yang merayakan... *sayajuga***

**Nah mari diliat fic abal ini yaa... hehehehe**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**Warning : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalo ada salah pengetikan nama, saya males liatinnya.. hehehe)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana pesta Kuchiki Group memang tiada duanya. Sesuai permintaan Ichigo, pesta ini tertutup untuk publik. Semua penjaga bersiap diruangan untuk menghindarkan dari keributan itu. Sedangkan Ichigo masih didalam ruangan ganti pria.

Setelah hari ini, setelah Ichigo mendengar sendiri Rukia akan mengucapkan selamat padanya, Ichigo akan berhenti menemui gadis itu. Tak akan lagi bertemu. Meskipun itu menyakitkan.

.

.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Kau siap? Mereka sudah ada didalam." ujar Ulquiorra.

" Ya… tak pernah sesiap ini." jawab Rukia mantap.

" Setelah melangkah masuk kesini, kau bukan lagi Rukia anak jalanan. Tapi Rukia Kuchiki. Kau akan dikenalkan disana." ujar Ulquiorra.

" Aku tahu…"

Rukia menarik nafas panjang lalu menggandeng lengan Ulquiorra. Mereka masuk kedalam.

Ulquiorra mengenakan tuxedo putih yang dipadukan dengan kemeja dan celana putih. Juga dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna senada dengan tuxedo itu.

Sedangkan Rukia mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna putih. Hari ini Rukia sengaja menyanggul rambutnya yang pendek itu dengan hiasan mahkota kecil disana. Dan tak lupa Rukia menyelipkan bros matahari milik mendiang ibunya didadanya.

Rukia tampak anggun melangkah disana.

Tapi keseleo akibat kemarin masih begitu terasa menyakitkan. Rukia masih bisa menahannya. Menahannya.

.

.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Acarapun akan segera dimulai. Ichigo dan Senna sudah berkeliling diruangan itu menyapa tamu-tamu penting. Karena sebentar lagi acara akan segera dimulai. Namun, Senna tak setenang seperti biasanya.

Senna sibuk mencari gadis yang selama ini tak pernah ingin dikhawatirkannya. Entah kenapa firasat buruk seakan tengah meliputi perasaannya sendiri.

" Kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Ichigo tak ingin membuat suasana pesta buruk.

" Ichigo… ada yang ingin kukatakan… aku—"

" Rupanya disini… sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai bukan?"

Kesialan menimpa Senna, ibunya dan ayahnya ternyata sudah menghampiri mereka. Senna langsung membuang muka dari ibunya.

" Kau tak boleh memberitahu Ichigo yang sebenarnya. Kau harus menepati janjimu… karena aku… sudah menepati janjiku…"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Yoruichi menunjuk arah pintu masuk.

Senna merasa sedikit lega ketika menyadari bahwa yang diarah pintu masuk itu adalah Rukia dan seorang pria. Seorang pria yang pernah dilihat oleh Senna.

Senna bisa melihat mimik Ichigo yang langsung berubah dengan kedatangan mereka.

Senna hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Rukia dan Ulquiorra berjalan berdampingan menuju tempat ayahnya. Kontan saja kedua orang itu jadi sorotan publik.

Meskipun tak ada kamera. Tapi banyak yang bertanya-tanya siapa gadis itu.

Setelah perbincangan singkat, Ichigo masih terus memperhatikan Rukia. Dan Rukia sendiri seakan tak ingin tahu tentang itu. Rukia sedang berusaha menahan semua rasa itu.

Acarapun mencapai puncaknya.

' Setelah Senna naik kepanggung itu, segera bereskan,'

Demikianlah Yoruichi mengirim pesan pendek pada seseorang. Tanpa diketahui siapapun.

Rukia dan Ulquiorra berjalan menuju meja minuman karena tiba-tiba saja Rukia merasa haus.

" Jangan banyak bergerak. Atau bengkaknya akan bertambah banyak…" ujar Ulquiorra tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari panggung.

" Hah! Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" ujar Rukia terkejut.

" Mana ada orang yang berjalan seperti robot sambil menahan kakinya. Asalkan kau diam disini tanpa banyak gerak, bengkaknya tidak akan bertambah parah. Pake ngotot naik bis lagi…"

" Habisnya aku kan—"

Mendadak lampu mati.

.

.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Para undangan tampak kaget dengan lampu yang tiba-tiba mati itu. Padahal Ichigo dan Senna sudah hampir membuka cincin mereka masing-masing.

Begitu menyadari kenapa lampu yang tiba-tiba mati itu, Senna langsung bergerak mencoba menuruni tangga panggung.

" Ada apa Senna? Kenapa? Kau takut? Ada aku kan…" ujar Ichigo sambil menarik lengan Senna. Walau dalam gelap, tapi Ichigo tahu Senna yang menggenggam tangannya sesaat setelah lampu mati tadi langsung bergerak buru-buru.

" Ibuku! Ibuku Ichigo!" kata Senna panik.

" Ibumu? Kenapa Ibumu?" tanya Ichigo balik.

" Setelah lampu hidup, kau harus mencari Rukia! Kalau tidak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya…"

" Rukia?"

Dan akhirnya mendadak lampu hidup kembali. Suasana kembali bisa dikontrol.

Setelah mendapat instruksi dari Senna, Ichigo langsung mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan. Semuanya adalah tamu undangannya. Kecuali, mata Ichigo yang menangkap Ulquiorra tengah dalam keadaaan panik dan berkeliling mencari seseorang.

Senna segera turun dari panggung dan mencari sosok ibunya. Sambil menatap sinis karena kesal.

Mendadak para tamu undangan berbisik aneh karena bintang utamanya turun dari panggung.

Senna akhirnya tiba dimeja ibunya. Membuat ibunya sendiri kaget karena sikap putrinya itu.

" Senna kenapa kau turun? Semua orang melihatmu…" bisik Yoruichi setelah berdiri ketika Senna datang.

" Ibu tidak menepati janji! Jadi akupun demikian!" kata Senna sinis.

" Apa maksudmu? Bukankah ini yang kau tunggu? Ayo cepat sebelum suasana berubah jadi kacau! Kau tak akan merusaknya dan mempermalukan Ayahmu kan?" kata Yoruichi berusaha sekecil mungkin agar suaminya tidak mendengar.

" Dimana Rukia! Katakan Bu! Ibu belum melakukan apapun pada Rukia kan!" seru Senna.

Ketika mendengar nama itu, mendadak Byakuya Kuchiki mengalihkan pandangannya pada istrinya itu. Suasana bertambah tegang tak karuan. Sepertinya memang ada yang kurang beres. Byakuya mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan tapi tak menemukan sosok putrinya.

" Senna! Disini ada Ayahmu!" bisik Yoruichi geram.

" Makanya Bu… kenapa ibu masih nekad? Sekarang katakan dimana Rukia, atau aku yang mencarinya sendiri. Ibu sudah janji tak akan mencelakainya selama aku mengikuti keinginan Ibu kan!"

" Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" sela Byakuya.

Ibu dan anak ini langsung terdiam.

" Maaf, apa ada yang melihat Rukia, aku sudah mencarinya Dari tadi, tapi sepertinya, setelah lampu mati, Rukia menghilang…" jelas Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba muncul ditengah kerumunan keluarga Kuchiki.

" Rukia? Tidak bersamamu?" ulang Byakuya.

" Aku hanya menemukan ini…" Rui menyerahkan sebuah bros pada Byakuya. Byakuya menatap bros itu. Bros bunga matahari milik Rukia yang dia kenakan.

Byakuya berjalan menuju kearah Yoruichi sambil menggenggam bros itu.

" Katakan dimana dia!" ujar Byakuya dengan suara parau yang sangat dingin.

" Ap-apa maksudmu suamiku? Mungkin saja kan… dia sedang ketoilet?" ujar Yoruichi tergagap meski dia sendiri berusaha menutupinya.

" Mana ada orang yang pergi ketoilet yang melepas bros… kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?" kejar Byakuya lagi.

" Apa… apa maksudmu… mana mungkin aku…"

" KAU PASTI TAHU DIMANA DIA! JAWAB AKU YORUICHI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PUTRIKU!" teriak Byakuya dengan frustasinya.

" Paman, tolong jangan buat suasana jadi kurang nyaman, sekarang ini kita harus utamakan dimana Rukia…" sela Ulquiorra.

" Baiklah… kalian suruh beberapa orang bawahanku mencari Rukia didalam hotel ini… jangan sampai ada yang luput…" perintah Byakuya pada bodyguardnya.

" Dan kau… setelah ini… aku minta kita segera mengurus perceraian kita. Jika kau memang butuh uang, aku akan urus itu untukmu. Tapi kali ini… aku peringatkan kepadamu… jangan sentuh Rukia lagi… aku tak akan membiarkan itu terulang untuk kedua kalinya! Tak akan membiarkan orang yang kucintai menderita kembali!" setelah mengatakan hal itu Byakuya pergi meninggalkan Yoruichi. Yang masih shock mendengar keputusan suaminya sendiri.

" Tunggu apa lagi Ichigo? Kau tak mau mencarinya?" tanya Senna pada Ichigo yang masih terpaku dibelakangnya.

" Apa… apa kau…"

" Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya kau yang bisa menemukannya… tolong temukan kakakku…" pinta Senna.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban selanjutnya, Ichigo melepas dasinya dan melonggarkan kemejanya lalu mencari gadis yang dia inginkan.

.

.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Rukia… kau harus bangun nak… Rukia…"

" Rukia… bangunlah… kau tidak boleh tidur disini…"

Merasa ada panggilan dari seseorang dengan suara lembut, Rukia berusaha membuka matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing.

Seingatnya tadi adalah mati lampu yang mendadak. Lalu ada orang yang dari belakang membekapnya dengan obat bius. Rukia tak bisa memanggil Ulquiorra dan langsung digotong seseorang.

Rukia kaget menyadari dirinya bukan ditempat pesta itu lagi. Dia ada disebuah gudang tua yang lapuk.

Entah ada dimana ini…

Semuanya terasa remang dan aneh.

Bahkan debupun masuk kedalam tenggorokannya.

" Kau sudah bangun nona?" ujar suara berat itu.

Rukia mengenal suara itu. Rukia tahu! Rukia pernah tahu!

" Kau?" tenggorokkan Rukia tercekat. Lampu remang-remang itu menolongnya melihat dengan jelas siapa itu.

" Kudengar kau sudah hidup enak ya…? Sampai melupakan aku yang kau tendang kedalam penjara dingin itu…" suara sindirannya masih sama seperti dulu.

" Siapa yang menyuruh kalian? Apakah Nyonya dari Kuchiki Group itu? Katakan padaku!" geram Rukia.

" Kau tak perlu tahu… itu bukan masalahmu kan? Lebih baik… kita bersenang-senang dulu setelah berapa lama tidak bertemu…"

Kini tubuh Rukia gemetar bukan main.

.

.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Pesta yang terlanjut kacau itu mendadak ditinggalkan tamu undangan. Sekarang ballroom hotel itu amat sepi. Hanya tertinggal Senna dan Yoruichi.

Yoruichi duduk termenung dimeja itu sedangkan Senna menatap ibunya dengan kasihan. Dia tak menyangka ibunya akan seperti ini.

" Bu…" panggil Senna lembut.

" Selama ini aku berharap banyak padamu. Tapi ternyata kau malah mengkhianatiku seperti ini! Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu!"

" Ibu…"

" Apa kau masih punya malu memanggilku Ibu setelah kelakuanmu barusan? Sekarang aku menyesal kenapa aku melahirkanmu!"

" Satu-satunya yang aku sesalkan… kenapa Ibu tak mau melepas masa lalu Ibu…" lirih Senna.

Yoruichi terdiam. Bukan tak mau melepasnya. Yoruichi dendam. Sangat dendam pada wanita yang sudah merebut orang yang seharusnya jadi miliknya seumur hidup, dan memiliki cinta orang itu sampai akhir. Yoruichi hanya tak bisa memaafkan satu itu.

" Ayah pernah bilang… aku ada dijalan yang salah. Dan Ayah bilang, kau tak bisa mengubah hati seseorang. Bagaimanapun caranya. Ibu pernah dengar itu? Ayah mengatakan hal itu padaku sebelum pertunangan ini. Dia sudah menceritakan semua masa lalu Ayah, Ibu dan Ibu Rukia…"

Yoruichi mengangkat wajahnya, memandang putrinya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

" Ya… Ayah menceritakan segalanya. Tentang penyesalan Ayah dan permintaan maaf Ayah. Bukan Ibu Rukia yang merebut Ayah. Bahkan Ibu Rukia lebih memikirkan perasaan Ibu. Sama seperti Rukia sendiri. Dia membunuh perasaannya sendiri daripada menyakiti orang lain. Apa Ibu tahu? Ketika aku memilih sekolahku karena Ibu daripada Ichigo, Ichigo akhirnya mengenal Rukia. Itu memang sebentar. Ichigo mengenal Rukia memang sebentar…"

" Tapi aku tahu Bu… Ichigo sudah mencintai Rukia melebihi aku… bukankah menurut Ibu, situasi ini sama seperti Ibu? Ketika Ibu memutuskan meninggalkan Ayah tanpa alasan?"

" Karena aku mengerti situasi Ibu, aku tak ingin Ibu melihat kejadian yang sama dalam kehidupanku nantinya. Aku tak ingin mengekang orang yang sudah tak mencintaiku lagi. Aku tak ingin jadi orang seegois itu Bu… aku tak ingin… membuat orang yang kucintai menderita jika dia bersamaku… aku tak mau itu…"

" Karena itu… sampai sekarangpun… aku berharap… Ibu mengerti keputusanku… jika Ibu mau… kita bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal. Kita bisa mulai kehidupan kita seperti sebelum kita mengenal keluarga Kuchiki. Dan jika Ibu mau… semua akan baik-baik saja. Ibu percaya padaku?"

Yoruichi menitikkan airmatanya. Dan tak lama kemudian menangis histeris disana.

Melihat pemandangan itu, Senna sendiri merasa sangat sesak.

" Jika Ibu mengerti. Tolong beritahu dimana Yukia Bu… jika Ibu beritahu sekarang… Rukia masih bisa ditolong," ucap Senna setelah ibunya membaik.

.

.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Lepaskan!" teriak Rukia.

Rukia sudah mencoba berlari dan mencari jalan keluar dari gudang itu. Bahkan kakinya sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan sakit ini.

Orang-orang berbadan besar dan mengerikan ini sungguh brutal.

Bahkan mereka nekad menarik-narik gaun Rukia.

Rukia seperti kehabisan nafas. Nafasnya tersengal.

Sumpah demi Tuhan, Rukia tak ingin lagi merasakan seperti ini. Lebih baik dirinya mati daripada disiksa perlahan seperti ini.

Tubuh Rukia masih bergetar. Menahan ketakutan yang tak bisa dihilangkannya ini.

Orang-orang itu masih tertawa terbahak menyaksikan Rukia yang seperti kucing ketakutan ini.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang menggedor pintu itu lalu menghantamkannya sekuat tenaga.

" RUKIA!"

Rukia ingat suara ini. Samar-samar dalam ingatannya Rukia ingat. Sangat ingat.

" Ichigo?" bisik Rukia.

" RUKIA KALAU KAU DENGAR JAWAB AKU!" teriaknya lagi.

" Oh… pangeran penyelamat rupanya? Bukankah… dia orang yang mengirimkan polisi kepadaku? Kali ini dia juga harus mati!" ujar pria besar itu.

Jantung Rukia terasa mau lepas. Apa katanya? Ingin mencelakai Ichigo?

" JANGAN! KUMOHON JANGAN! AKU SAJA…! LEPASKAN DIA!"

Namun yang diteriaki seakan tak dengar.

Rukia ingin berjalan, tapi beberapa orang lagi menghadangnya. Dan tanpa perasaan, salah seorang kawanan itu menginjak pergelangan kaki Rukia. Rukia menjerit kesakitan.

Dari luar, timbul rasa panik yang luar biasa.

Akhirnya pintu gudang itu dibuka. Ichigo masuk tanpa ragu. Seketika itu juga beberapa orang membawa alat pukul dan bersiap memukul Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo cukup gesit.

Entah kenapa, Ichigo bisa menghindarinya.

Disaat semua teralihkan oleh Ichigo, Rukia mencoba berdiri sebisanya. Sepertinya pergelangan kakinya mau patah. Terasa mati rasa dan susah digerakkan. Rukia tak sanggup jika harus melihat Ichigo babak belur hanya karena dirinya.

Beruntungnya ketika Rukia berhasil berdiri dengan susah payah, Ichigo belum luka parah. Hanya luka goresan kecil.

Kelihatannya Ichigo sudah bisa menanganinya.

Tapi dari arah belakang, Rukia melihat bosnya dengan bekas luka itu mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya. Bersiap menusuk Ichigo.

Rukia tak sanggup lagi berteriak. Karena itu dengan sisa tenaga terakhirnya, Rukia masuk kearena perkelahian itu dan menubruk tubuh Ichigo yang mencoba menghalau serangan itu.

Namun, naasnya, ketika Rukia bermaksud menghindarkan Ichigo dari pisau itu, malah pisau itu menancap diperut belakang Rukia.

Darah segar keluar dari sana.

Rukia langsung ambruk.

Melihat itu, Ichigo membelalakan matanya dan dengan cepat memapah Rukia.

Karena adegan itu terlalu cepat. Bos itu sampai tak mengira akan salah sasaran. Beruntungnya…

Perkelahian itu tertunda lantaran semua anak buah bos itu melarikan diri begitu mendengar sirine mobil kepolisian dari jauh.

.

.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Rukia! Rukia! Buka matamu! Jangan menakutiku! Rukia… kau masih bisa dengar aku?" seru Ichigo panik.

Ichigo memapah sebagian tubuh Rukia dilengannya.

Nafas Rukia terdengar aneh. Bahkan tersengar seperti kehabisan oksigen.

" Rukia… tenanglah…! Aku akan membawamu! Sebentar lagi! Tolong tahan sebentar lagi aku akan—"

Ichigo berhenti bertingkah panik.

Sebelah tangannya yang bebas ditangkap oleh Rukia. Rukia tampak tersenyum lemah dan menggenggam tangan Ichigo.

" Kenapa… meninggalkan pestanya… Senna… Senna pasti… mencarimu…" ujar Rukia susah payah.

" Tolonglah jangan bicara dulu Rukia! Lukamu akan bertambah parah! Jangan buat aku kehilanganmu!" bentak Ichigo.

" Melihat… melihatmu… yang seperti ini… aku merasa… Shin-ku… Shin-ku sudah kembali…" lirih Rukia.

Ichigo menatap lekat mata Rukia yang terlihat sayu itu.

Ichigo melepaskan genggaman Rukia dan mengusap perlahan pipi Rukia yang sudah banjir airmata.

" Anak bodoh! Memangnya aku dimana? Aku selalu ada disisimu! Kau yang tak pernah melihatku!" lirih Ichigo pula.

" Maukah kau… memaafkanku?"

" Kenapa?"

" Karena aku… sudah menyukaimu…"

Mata Ichigo melebar. Apakah dia salah dengar?

" Apa? Kau bilang… kau… menyukaiku?" ujar Ichigo lagi.

Rukia mengangguk sedikit. Kemudian memejamkan matanya…

" Rukia! Buka matamu Rukia! Rukia!"

.

.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Seolah seluruh tubuhnya sudah tak berdaya lagi. Lemas. Seolah semua dunianya runtuh. Tak ada yang bisa dicegahnya lagi.

Ichigo bersandar didinding rumah sakit itu itu. Menanti dikoridor instalansi gawat darurat itu.

Setelah dibawa masuk kedalam ruangan itu, sudah hampir satu jam tak seorangpun keluar dari sana.

" Tunggulah sebentar… dokter pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik…"

Ichigo mendongak kala ada yang menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan.

Itu adalah ayah Rukia. Sendirian.

Pria setengah baya itu menatap lelah kearah pintu masuk ruangan tempat Rukia ditangani.

" Paman…" gumam Ichigo pelan.

" Rukia anak yang kuat. Tak perlu khawatir. Dia penuh dengan keberuntungan…" kata pria itu lagi. Seolah percaya dengan takdir putrinya sendiri.

" Anda… yakin?" tanya Ichigo. Dia sendiri juga tak yakin karena Ichigo melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri banyak darah keluar dari perut Rukia. Seolah darah itu tak bisa berhenti.

" Karena… Ibunya selalu melindunginya. Kapanpun dan dimanapun dia berada. Ibunya yang disurga pasti akan menjaganya…" ucap Byakuya yakin.

" Senna… maafkan aku… aku sungguh minta maaf karena aku telah mengacaukan pesta Senna…" ujar Ichigo tertunduk.

" Kenapa minta maaf? Bukankah Senna sendiri yang memintamu mencari Rukia? Kurasa… Senna sudah mengerti…"

" Apa?"

" Dia sudah dewasa. Kurasa Senna sudah mengerti tentang kehidupan yang dia jalani… kuharap kau jangan menjauhinya setelah ini. Dia butuh seseorang disampingnya untuk dijadikan teman… kau mau?"

" Tentu saja…"

" Aku juga tetap akan menganggapnya anakku sampai kapanpun…" kata Byakuya lalu pria itu menghilang diujung koridor. Ichigo sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata pria itu. Bukankah Senna memang anaknya?

.

.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Ichigo! Kau baik-baik saja!"

" Kak Shinji… ini rumah sakit. Bukan taman bermain. Jangan berisik…" bisik Ichigo begitu Shinji mendobrak masuk kedalam ruang perawatan Rukia.

Setelah menunggu hampir 3 jam, akhirnya operasi Rukia selesai. Karena luka tusukan itu, perutnya harus dijahit. Dan sekarang karena masih terpengaruh oleh obat bius, Rukia masih tertidur. Byakuya dengan setia duduk disamping tempa tidur putrinya. Mengawasi tiap detik putrinya. Seakan takut kehilangan harta tak ternilai miliknya itu.

Sebenarnya, Ichigo juga ikut menunggu disofa yang terletak diruang tunggu kamar VIP itu. Dan mendadak Shinji datang dengan wajah cemas. Padahal hari sudah hampir tengah malam.

Karena tak enak dengan kegaduhan tanpa sengaja dari Shinji, Ichigo membawa managernya itu untuk keluar sebentar dan bicara diruang tunggu rumah sakit. Untungnya malam itu rumah sakit sedang dalam keadaan sepi.

" Oh… begitu… karena skandal ini gosipmu bakal bertambah…" dengus Shinji setelah mendengar cerita kronologisnya dari artisnya itu. Jun bersandar didinding rumah sakit sambil bersedekap dada dan Ichigo duduk termenung dibangku rumah sakit itu.

" Bukankah sudah wajar seorang artis itu punya skandal?"

" Tapi bukan begini juga… hahh… apa yang akan dikatakan agensi kalau melihat beritamu muncul lagi diinternet…"

" Aku mengandalkanmu Kak…"

" Enak sekali kau ini… hhh… tak apalah… mungkin dengan banyak skandal ini kau bisa jadi lebih tenar… tapi… bagaimana dengan Senna? Kudengar kau meninggalkannya demi gadis yang sedang dirawat itu? Apa benar?"

Shinji tak sempat ikut acara pertunangan Ichigo yang akhirnya berakhir kacau karena ulah Senna. Karena Shinji punya urusan pribadi yang tidak bisa dihindari.

" Kami akan bicara sekali lagi…"

" Ya… mari kita bicara…"

Kedua pria itu kaget mendengar suara seorang gadis menghampiri mereka. Ternyata itu adalah suara Senna yang sudah berganti baju dengan pakaian santai.

" Senna? Kau… datang kemari?" ujar Shinji.

" Ya… apa Ayah masih didalam?" tanya Senna pada Ichigo.

" Ya… Ayahmu sepertinya akan menunggu sampai dia bangun…" jawab Ichigo.

" Baiklah… mari kita bicara. Ada yang ingin kuakui… Kak Shinji… bisa tinggalkan kami? Kak Shinji bisa datang besok lagi… pasti Kakak lelah kan?" ujar Senna.

" Yah… baiklah. Seharusnya kalian memang perlu bicara dulu. Baiklah Ichigo. Kalau kau tak bisa menemui aku dikantor besok, aku akan datang lagi kemari… Ok? Good night…" kata Shinji sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya dan berlalu.

.

.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Ok... gimana nambah galau gak nih?

hehehe

mungkin nih fic bakal tamat 2 chap mendatang. hohoho...

makasih yang udah review...

Mitsuki Ota

bintang

ika chan

Violet-Yukko

nenk rukiakate

Raraa-Chan Kuchiki

Black Sun 15

wu

Cheeky n' Hyuu-su

Taviabeta-Primavera

M0n1kk

IchiRuki all the Time

Kurosaki Na Na Na

Just ana g login

makasih udah review. saya sangat menghargai semua masukkan yang ada.

review lagi yaa... biar saya semangat terus bikin fic... hehehehe

Jaa Nee!


	11. IT SHOULD HAPPY END

**Yoo Minna! saya datang... hehehehehe**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, AU, MISSTYPO (mohon maaf kalau ada salah dalam pengetikan nama, saya malas melihatnya)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo dan Senna duduk dibangku rumah sakit itu dengan jarak 2 bangku. Mereka diam tak ada yang bersuara. Seperti tengah merangkai kata untuk diucapkan pada masing-masing.

Semua butuh mental yang kuat untuk sama-sama menerima keputusan masing-masing. Tak peduli bagaimana, tetap harus dijalankan.

" Sebenarnya… ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Seharusnya dari awal… aku tak berbohong padamu… mungkin… karena inilah Tuhan marah padaku dan menunjukkan jalan seperti ini…" buka Senna sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

" Aku dan Rukia… sama sekali bukan saudara kandung… kami tak pernah punya ikatan darah sama sekali… bahkan… dengan Ayahku yang sekarang…"

Tentu saja penjelasan diawal itu membuat Ichigo terkejut bukan main. Ini bukan cerita fiksi kan? Tapi Ichigo tetap diam untuk menghargai dan mendengarkan cerita detil gadis itu.

" Tepatnya setahun setelah Ibuku tahu Ibu Rukia meninggal. Dan Ibu menjalin hubungan dengan Ayahku yang sekarang. Tapi… tentu saja, Ayahku yang sekarang sama sekali tak pernah tahu bahwa Ibuku sudah lebih dulu hamil. Padahal, yang kutahu… Ibu melahirkanku diluar nikah. Tepatnya aku anak yang tidak diinginkan. Tapi Ibuku malah menggunakan aku untuk menghancurkan keluarga Ayah,"

" Awalnya aku tak suka itu. Aku benar-benar tak suka. Ditambah lagi, keluarga Ayah sudah punya seorang putri yang lebih tua 2 tahun dariku. Jujur saja. Aku tak ingin Ibuku seperti itu. Tapi Ibuku bilang, Ayahku pasti masih mencintainya. Karena tak ada jalan lain, Ayah bersedia menikahi Ibuku. Meski aku tahu, sebenarnya pernikahan mereka ditentang oleh Ibu Ayahku,"

" Tapi… Ibuku datang kesana… malah menghancurkan keluarga Ayah akhirnya Rukia pergi dari rumah 10 tahun yang lalu. Ibuku juga berniat menyingkirkan Rukia. Karena itu, mungkin Rukia merasa terancam dan Ayah juga mungkin akan disingkirkan Ibu untuk mendapatkan harta Ayah. Karena itu Rukia kembali lagi,"

" Sejujurnya aku juga begitu membenci Rukia. Selama aku tinggal dirumah itu aku lakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan perhatian Ayah. Aku belajar dengan rajin untuk dapat juara, menuruti segala yang Ayah mau. Tapi tetap saja Ayah masih memikirkan Rukia. Aku benar-benar kesal kala itu,"

" Tapi begitu aku kembali memikirkan semua masa lalu Ibu dan Ayahku… mungkin benar aku ini mendapat hukum karma dari Ibuku. Dan kurasa, Ayah juga mulai menyadari siapa aku yang sebenarnya. Karena itu… aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Karena selama ini… aku tak pernah mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu… maaf Ichigo…"

Senna berdiri dari kursinya setelah mengatakan hal itu. Mengusap airmatanya yang sudah jatuh setetes. Lalu bergerak pergi.

" Kurasa… Ayahmu… tidak membencimu…" sahut Ichigo yang akhirnya menghentikan langkah Senna.

" Ayahmu… tetap menganggapmu sebagai putrinya. Ini bukan asal bicara Senna. Ayahmu mengatakan langsung padaku. Dan kurasa… apa yang terjadi selama ini… bukan salahmu… kau bisa menebus semua salahmu dengan membuka lembar baru. Dan aku… akan tetap membantumu… sebagai teman,"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Ichigo tersenyum tulus pada Senna. Senna berlari kearah Ichigo dan memeluknya sekencang mungkin. Sambil menumpahkan segala beban yang selama ini menghimpit dadanya. Beban yang memenuhi pundaknya selama ini.

Dan semuanya akan segera berakhir.

.

.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Rukia membuka matanya perlahan. Sinar mentari begitu menusuk kedalam matanya. Sepertinya dia sudah tertidur lama sekali. Badannya masih terasa lemas dan susah digerakan. Apa yang membuatnya begitu lama terbangun.

" Rukia? Kau… sudah bangun?,"

Astaga… suara itu lagi.

Suara yang sebenarnya sangat disukai oleh Rukia tapi begitu menusuk kalau Rukia menyadari bahwa ini salah.

Rukia melihat dalam bayangan samarnya seorang pria yang memandangnya cemas bukan main.

" Tunggulah sebentar ya… aku akan panggilkan dokter…"

Dan suara itu menghilang lagi.

.

.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Ya… dia sudah melewati masa krisis. Tinggal istirahat selama 1 sampai 2 minggu dan luka jahitannya sembuh. Mungkin satu dua hari ini dia akan panas dingin… tapi itu hanya flu ringan pasca operasi. Tidak perlu khawatir. Semuanya baik-baik saja… bukan begitu Nona Kuchiki?" canda Ulquiorra sambil membereskan stetoskopnya.

" Masa gak ada dokter lain yang memeriksanya? Kenapa harus kau!" ujar Ichigo ketus.

" Loh kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Kurasa Nona Kuchiki pasti suka kalau yang merawatnya adalah teman sendiri. Lagipula… kau tidak boleh pilih-pilih dokter. Dimana-mana dokter itu sama…" jelas Ulquiorra.

" Sama tapi tak sama untukmu…" ujar Ichigo kembali ketus.

" Terima kasih Ulqui," ujar Rukia lemah.

" Nah baiklah… nanti aku akan datang lagi memeriksamu… istirahat yang banyak…" ujar Ulquiorra.

Setelah Ulquiorra dan perawatnya pergi, Ichigo terlihat kesal sampai ingin menendang pintu itu. Ulquiorra memang tahu apa yang terjadi pada Rukia. Makanya Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk merawat Rukia sampai sembuh.

Setelah yakin dokter itu pergi. Ichigo kemudian duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Rukia.

" Benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk lemah.

" Aku sudah menghubungi Ayahmu. Dia tampak senang sekali kau sudah bangun. Selama kau belum bangun, Ayahmu terus menungguimu. Tapi baru kemarin beliau tidak bisa karena ada urusan perusahaan. Beliau bilang dia akan datang siang besok…" jelas Ichigo.

" Mana… Senna?" bisik Rukia.

" Senna? Dia pasti datang… sedang mengurus sesuatu… bagaimana kalau kita tidak memikirkan masalah itu dulu? Pikirkan saja kesehatanmu…"

" Aku… benar-benar minta maaf pada Senna… karena aku…"

" Hei-hei… kenapa kau begitu? Ini bukan salahmu. Kita lupakan saja yang lalu. Sekarang, yang penting… kau harus janji untuk sehat kembali… janji ya…"

Lagi-lagi Rukia mengangguk lemah. Meskipun rasanya ini salah, tapi Rukia sungguh lega. Yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah orang yang sangat berarti untuknya. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Seperti merasakan perasaan yang sempat hilang.

.

.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Wah… adegan dramatis seperti itu kenapa tidak cepat diceritakan? Rukia… kau benar-benar pemberani…!" puji Shinji.

Pagi itu, Shinji sengaja datang menengok Rukia. Karena sudah hampir 2 hari ini, Ichigo tetap menjaga Rukia dan tak kembali. Pekerjaan kembali terbengkalai. Tapi Ichigo sudah ijin dengan agensinya untuk cuti selama beberapa saat. Meskipun tidak dipungkiri popularitas dan image Ichigo mulai jelek karena batalnya pertunangannya dan seorang gadis lain yang masuk kedalam hidup Ichigo.

Jalan artis memang tidaklah mudah. Tapi jika ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkan, tentulah harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang berharga. Dan Shinji mengerti hal itu. Sudah lama sekali Shinji tak melihat kegigihan yang dilakukan artisnya ini.

" Aku juga ketakutan saat itu… kupikir aku benar-benar mati…" ujar Rukia.

Meskipun kondisinya masih lemah, tapi Rukia sudah bisa duduk diatas kasurnya. Dia juga mulai bertingkah seperti biasa.

" Kelihatannya ini yang dinamakan cinta sejati… bukan begitu Shin… kudengar, kau gunakan nama itu untuk menipu Rukia ya…" sindir Shinji sambil menyikut perut Ichigo yang duduk disebelahnya.

" Ayolah Kak… tidak usah cerita yang aneh-aneh…" sangkal Ichigo.

" Tapi aku ingat kau memang menipuku Ichigo!" sambar Rukia.

" Hei… kita sudah berjanji kan tidak akan membahas ini lagi…" balas Ichigo.

" Tidak bisa begitu! Aku masih marah padamu. Memangnya enak ditipu orang? Kalau kau main-main kenapa harus menipu?" kata Rukia tak kalah sadisnya.

" Hei… apa aku tahu kalau akan begini? Memang awalnya aku menipumu… tapi kan aku sudah minta maaf ribuan kali… kau sendiri yang mengacuhkanku!"

" Karena kau sudah menipuku dan menyakitiku! Jadi kesalahanmu dua kali lipat!"

" Tapi kau juga menyakitiku! Jadi kita sama!"

" Jadi apa maumu!" bentak Rukia.

" Mauku kau berhenti mengoceh dan mengungkit masa lalu!"

" Kalau aku tidak mau kau mau apa!"

" Kenapa kau jadi cerewet begini setelah sembuh?"

" Karena kau duluan yang mengoceh!"

Shinji hanya mengangakan mulutnya melihat kedua orang yang didepannya ini. Mereka sepertinya sedang berkelahi atau perang mulut? Apa mereka benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta? Tapi kenapa mereka bertengkar sesadis itu?

" Oi… kalian bisa berhenti tidak?" sela Shinji. namun itu sama sekali tak bisa menolong. Mereka tetap adu mulut.

" Wah… sepertinya kamar ini ramai juga…"

Seseorang dari arah pintu masuk menyela pertengkaran orang itu.

Untuk sesaat Rukia dan Ichigo saling terdiam.

" Ayah?" bisik Rukia pelan.

" Kau sudah sembuh Rukia?"  
>Kuchiki Byakuya masuk dan langsung berjalan menuju kasur Rukia. Shinji dan Ichigo menyingkirkan diri untuk memberi jalan pada pria itu. Rukia tersenyum sumringah dan menyambut pelukan ayahnya.<p>

Mereka bercerita satu sama lain. Shinji dan Ichigo memutuskan untuk menunggu diluar. Memberikan kesempatan ayah dan anak ini untuk bercerita dari hati kehati. Karena terlalu banyak kejadian tak terduga yang membuat banyak masalah.

Begitu Ichigo dan Shinji keluar, mereka terkejut menyadari ada yang bersandar didinding koridor sambil berwajah murung.

Shinji memutuskan untuk kembali kekantornya. Sedangkan Ichigo mendesah nafasnya sebentar lalu berjalan menuju seseorang yang sedang bimbang itu.

" Kau mau masuk?" tanya Ichigo.

Gadis berambut ungu itu menoleh kesamping. Melihat Ichigo yang tersenyum dengan tulus padanya.

" Apa Rukia mau menerimaku?" lirih Senna.

" Apa maksudmu? Dia kan kakakmu. Mana mungkin dia seperti itu…" kata Ichigo.

" Tapi aku…"

" Kalau kau takut memulai sesuatu, kau tak bisa membuka lembar berikutnya kan? Kau akan terus berada dilembar yang sama. Senna… kau tak mau membuka lembar berikutnya? Lembar yang lebih baik?"

.

.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Aku menemukan seorang tamu lagi…" ujar Ichigo sambil membuka pintu ruangan Rukia.

Rukia dan Kuchiki Byakuya sama-sama terkejut dengan kedatangan Ichigo. Rukia memandang penuh tanya kearah Ichigo. Dan tak lama kemudian, Senna keluar dari belakang punggung Ichigo sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Siapa yang tak kaget dengan pemandangan ini? Siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan kaget.

Demikian pula dengan Rukia. Tiba-tiba bertemu seperti ini.

Ichigo menggandeng Senna untuk masuk kesana.

Senna diam saja sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah sampai disamping kasur Rukia, Ichigo melepaskan gandengannya.

" Nah… katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan Senna…" ujar Ichigo sambil menepuk pelan pundak Senna.

Senna terlihat menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya diam-diam. Lidahnya masih terlalu kelu untuk menyampaikannya.

" Sebenarnya… ada apa ini?" tanya Rukia bingung.

" Maafkan aku Rukia! Aku sungguh minta maaf padamu!" ujar Senna sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" Aku tahu aku benar-benar brengsek. aku benar-benar tak punya apapun lagi didepanmu. Aku sangat bersalah padamu. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menebus salahku padamu. Kalau kau ingin aku lakukan sesuatu… untuk menebus salahku, aku pasti akan melakukannya. Meskipun kau menyuruhku untuk tak muncul lagi didepanmu…" jelas Senna sambil terisak. Ingin sekali dia menahan airmatanya. Tapi tetap tak bisa.

Rukia diam. Baru kali ini ada orang yang begitu bersalah padanya.

Karena tak tahu apa yang mau dikatakannya, Rukia menoleh kearah Kuchiki Byakuya untuk meminta jawaban.

" Senna sudah menyesal. Terserah apa yang mau kau lakukan. Ayah percaya padamu…" ujar Byakuya bijaksana.

Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Semua orang terlihat begitu percaya padanya. Memangnya tidak ada yang berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan? Kalau dia…

" Benarkah kau ingin melakukan apapun yang aku minta?" ulang Rukia. Senna mengangguk dengan pasrah.

" Sebenarnya ada banyak yang ingin aku lakukan… tapi akan lebih menyenangkan jika punya saudara. Awalnya aku begitu senang punya saudara. Bisa belanja bersama, curhat tentang cowok, berbagi cerita tentang sekolah, masak bersama, memilih baju yang bagus sama-sama, dan nonton drama sampai larut malam. Aku benar-benar ingin melakukan itu bersama saudara perempuanku… karena itu… maukah kau tinggal bersamaku dirumah Ayah?"

Baik Senna maupun Ichigo terbelalak kaget.

" Ayah sudah bilang kan terserah padaku… jujur saja. Aku sudah memaafkan semua salahmu. Walaupun sebenarnya ada juga salahku… aku tak akan mengingat masa lalu lagi… mari kita buka lembaran baru lagi… dan jadi saudara yang baik…" kata Rukia lagi.

" Tapi… kau… apa kau tak tahu apa yang sudah aku—"

Rukia meraih tangan Senna dan meremasnya dengan lembut.

" Siapapun punya kesalahan Senna. Tapi tak semua orang yang mau mengakui kesalahannya. Karena itu… aku sudah memaafkanmu. Semuanya!" kata Rukia tersenyum lebar.

Senna menyambut uluran Rukia dan kemudian memeluk Rukia dengan haru. Rukia sempat meringis sesaat. Namun, sakit yang masih dirasakannya tak berarti apapun selain rasa haru dan rasa senang ini. Kedua gadis itu saling menumpahkan perasaan masing-masing.

" Kau juga akan memaafkan Ibuku?" lirih Senna dipelukan Rukia.

" Hmm… tenang saja. Aku sudah maafkan kok… lagipula… apalagi yang bisa aku lakukan? Semuanya sudah jadi masa lalu… benarkan Senna?" bisik Rukia.

" Terima kasih Kakak…" bisik Senna.

.

.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Jadi… Ayahmu mengijinkan kembali Sheya tinggal disana? Artinya kau akan tetap ikut Ayahmu?"

" Tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang bisa menerimaku? Aku juga tak bisa selamanya menyusahkanmu kan?"

" Tapi aku senang disusahkan olehmu…"

" Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Kelihatannya aku ini sepertinya merepotkanmu terus…" ujar Rukia cemberut.

" Karena hidupku jauh lebih berwarna kalau kau menyusahkanku…"

Rukia terdiam. Gadis mana yang tak akan meleleh dengan kata-kata seperti itu? Bohong sekali Rukia tidak akan meleleh.

" Ulqui! Kau membuatku tidak nyaman…" ujar Rukia sambil menunduk.

" Kelihatannya yang gampang tergoda kau sendiri ya…" sindir Rukia.

" Ulquiorra!"

" Syukurlah semuanya sudah kembali baik…"

" Apa maksudmu? Aku kan memegang janjiku. Aku tidak balas dendam pada mereka. Kau benar Ulquiorra… tanpa balas dendam semuanya masih bisa baik-baik saja…"

" Kelihatannya kau sudah dapat pelajarannya…"

" Oh! Memangnya dokter boleh begitu mesra dengan pasiennya!" sindir seseorang.

Ulquiorra menoleh kebelakang keasal suara itu.

Lalu Ulquiorra terkekeh pelan. Mungkin dia malah tersenyum geli.

" Siapa itu Ulquiorra?" tanya Rukia.

" Pacarmu…" jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

" Hah?"

Ulquiorra memutar kursi roda Rukia kearah belakang. Dan benar saja, ada Ichigo yang bersedekap dada sambil memandang sebal pada mereka. Ichigo kembali mengambil langkah lebar dan menuju tempat Rukia dan Ulquiorra.

" Kupikir kau diculik makhluk planet mana. Rupanya kau dibawa kesini sama orang ini ya!" tunjuk Ichigo sebal.

" Kau ini jangan seperti itu… Ulqui mengajakku keluar karena aku bosan dan kau tak kunjung muncul…"

" Aku kan sibuk, sekarang aku sudah datang… jadi kau tak perlu dokter seperti ini mengantarmu jalan-jalan kan?" sindir Ichigo sambil memandang sinis pada Ulquiorra.

" Baiklah… aku tak akan mengganggu kalian… selamat jalan-jalan… bye-bye Rukia-_chan_…"

Ulquiorra melambaikan tangannya dan pergi dari pasangan itu. Rukia masih begitu terpesona. Bahkan wajahnya masih memerah karena tingkah Ulquiorra.

" Rukia-_chan_?" ulang Ichigo.

" Itu kan panggilan akrab. Kedengarannya lebih imut kan?"

" Tidak sama sekali… kedengarannya menjijikan…" ujar Ichigo sambil memutar kursi roda Rukia dan mendorongnya keliling taman rumah sakit.

" Kau memang tidak romantis!" keluh Rukia.

" Memangnya kau suka Ulquiorra? Kalau kau suka kenapa tidak pacaran dengannya?"

" Kenapa kau sewot begitu? Kelihatannya kau terlalu cemburu pada Ulquiorra! Waktu kau masih jadian dengan Senna aku sama sekali tidak cemburu! Kau berlebihan!"

" Apa? Jadi kau mau bilang sikapmu pada Ulquiorra itu lumrah?"

" Tentu saja. Kami hanya teman. Setidaknya bukan sepasang kekasih… atau juga mantan kekasih!" kata Rukia menekankan setiap kata 'kekasih' pada Ichigo.

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang. Inilah alasan mengapa hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah bosan.

" Tapi kita sekarangkan kekasih…" tukas Ichigo.

Rukia diam. Memangnya mereka terlihat seperti itu?

Ichigo menunduk dan memeluk Rukia dari belakang. Haduh! Itukan rumah sakit pak! Kalau ada yang salah lihat bagaimana?

Mendadak Rukia salah tingkah. Badan Rukia jadi kaku.

" Memang kita belum meresmikannya didepan publik. Tapi kuharap kau mau bersabar sedikit… masalah yang lalu belum selesai… aku juga masih banyak pekerjaan yang mesti diselesaikan. Tapi aku janji gak bakal lama. Karena itu… aku minta padamu untuk sabar menunggu… Rukia…"

Perlahan Rukia melepas tangan Ichigo yang melingkar dilehernya. Rukia diam seribu bahasa. Dan itu justru membuat Ichigo bingung dan ragu. Rukia perlahan memajukan kursi rodanya dan membaliknya menghadap Ichigo. Gadis itu masih diam seperti berusaha sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan akhirnya, Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sendu pada Ichigo. Jujur saja. Itu adalah ekspresi yang membuat Ichigo gugup setengah mati.

" Kita… bukan kekasih Ichigo…" ujar Rukia pelan.

" Apa?"

" Setelah apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana bisa kita jadi kekasih? Kau baru saja membatalkan pertunangan dengan Senna. Adikku. Bagaimana mungkin kau... Senna sekarang sudah cukup menderita karena aku. Karena aku hidupnya jadi kacau, karena aku dia kehilangan segalanya. Ini tak akan adil untuknya."

" Ini juga tak akan adil untukmu dan aku,"

" Ichigo… jangan menyulitkan keadaan,"

" Bukan aku Rukia. Tapi kau. Mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu mengalah lagi. Kau sudah terlalu banyak mengalah. Kau harus lebih memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Apa yang Senna alami, bukan karena kesalahanmu. Juga bukan salahnya. Ini semua takdir. Berhenti menyalahkan siapapun. Kau harus mulai membuat takdirmu sendiri,"

Rukia kembali diam. Apa yang dikatakan Ichigo ada benarnya juga. Baginya bisa bersama Ichigo adalah mimpi terbesarnya setelah bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya. Tapi… ini ada dalam posisi yang sangat sulit. Rukia sendiri tak yakin apa dia sanggup untuk melewatinya. Posisinya begitu tidak menguntungkan. Bisa saja Rukia bersikap egois. Bisa saja dia langsung berkata bahwa dia ingin Ichigo. Tapi… hatinya terus saja memikirkan bagaimana Senna.

" Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin. Tak menyangka Ichigo akan langsung menanyakan hal yang seperti itu. Jujur saja. Rukia kaget.

" Rukia... kau mencintaiku'kan?"

Setetes air mata meluncur tanpa bisa dicegah. Saat itu sungguh Rukia tak ingin menangis. Tapi mengingat perasaannya sendiri membuatnya begitu pengecut. Tidak hanya sekadar suka. Tidak hanya sekadar cinta tapi lebih dari itu. Dan tak mungkin bisa diungkapkan bagaimana.

Ichigo perlahan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Rukia yang duduk dikursi roda itu. Berlutut didepan gadis bermata indah itu. Lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Mengusap pipi yang basah itu dengan ibu jarinya.

" Aku tahu Senna adikmu. Aku tahu seberapa besar kau menyayangi Senna. Aku tahu itu. Tapi tak bisakah kau sedikit memikirkan aku? Tak bisakah sedikit memikirkan dirimu? Aku tahu Senna cepat atau lambat akan mengerti. Percayalah padaku."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo bangkit dan meninggalkan Rukia sendiri ditaman itu. Ichigo melihat sepertinya Rukia memang belum siap. Tapi sayang, waktunya tidak akan cukup kalau seperti ini. Sebelum Ichigo benar-benar pergi, Ichigo meminta seorang perawat yang sedang berjalan disekitar taman itu untuk membawa Rukia masuk keruangannya.

" Selamat tinggal Rukia. "

.

.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Aku tahu Senna adikmu. Aku tahu seberapa besar kau menyayangi Senna. Aku tahu itu. Tapi tak bisakah kau sedikit memikirkan aku? Tak bisakah sedikit memikirkan dirimu? Aku tahu Senna cepat atau lambat akan mengerti. Percayalah padaku."

Senna berdiri tak jauh dari tempat 2 orang itu. Dari jauh Senna hanya sepintas mendengar yang bisa ditangkapnya. Ichigo yang tadinya berlutut didepan Rukia perlahan berdiri dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri disana. Mata orange Senna terus mengekor kemana Ichigo pergi. Pria itu berdiri tak jauh dari Rukia yang membelakanginya dan menyapa salah seorang perawat yang kebetulan lewat. Sepertinya Ichigo menunjuk Rukia pada perawat itu. Senna tahu Ichigo memang begitu berbeda dengan Rukia.

" Nona, biar saya antar masuk kekamar anda," ujar seorang perawat pada Rukia.

" Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya."

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya. Didepannya berdiri seorang gadis dengan rambut ungu tersenyum padanya dan berjalan memutar kebelakang kursi roda Rukia.

Mereka berjalan tanpa suara. Masing-masing tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Mereka hanya memilih diam hingga dikamar Rukia.

Senna membantu Rukia berdiri dan kursi rodanya dan membawanya duduk diatas kasurnya.

Setelah membantu Rukia, Senna membetulkan selimut Rukia dan meja disampingnya.

" Ayah tak bisa datang. Dia ada urusan mendadak. Tentang perusahaan. Tapi dia bilang akan datang nanti malam. Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

" Sudah," jawab Rukia ragu.

Senna tersenyum singkat lalu membawa kursi roda itu menjauh.

" Senna… apa kau marah padaku?" ujar Rukia.

Senna menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berbalik menatap gadis itu.

" Marah? Alasan apa yang membuatku marah padamu?"

" Ichigo." Jawab Rukia singkat.

" Ichigo?" ulang Senna.

Mereka diam kembali. Terlalu banyak diam dan tak mengerti apa yang harusnya dikatakan. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bicara tanpa emosi dan amarah. Mereka bicara dari hati ke hati.

" Kau tahu, kau masih bisa bersamanya. Dia pasti masih mencintaimu Senna, aku yakin itu. Kau bisa kembali pada—"

" Apa kau bodoh?" potong Senna.

Rukia terbelalak. Senna menatapnya tajam.

" Kaca yang pecah tak pernah bisa kembali menjadi kaca yang utuh. Satu-satunya jalan hanya membuang kaca itu. Itulah aku dan Ichigo yang sekarang. Kami tak bisa kembali seperti dulu. Semua sudah berubah."

" Senna?"

" Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku bisa mengatakan ini. Mungkin karena aku... sudah menyulitkanmu terlalu banyak. Jangan membebankan dirimu soal Ichigo. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah atas Ichigo. Jika kau mencintainya kau berhak untuk memilikinya. Aku tak punya hak untuk melarangmu memilikinya. Karena Ichigo pasti menginginkan hal yang sama. Aku tak mau berada diantara kalian dan menjadi penghalang kalian. Apa yang terjadi padaku bukan salahmu. Jangan lagi menyalahkan dirimu."

" Senna?"

" Aku hanya ingin membalasmu. Sewaktu kau menyelamatkanku hari itu. Kau melempar tubuhmu padaku tanpa ragu. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan itu. Aku akan membuang perasaanku tanpa ragu."

.

.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Kau yakin tak ingin menunggu Rukia?" ujar Shinji ketika melihat Ichigo sudah mengemas barangnya diapartemen pribadinya.

Ichigo hanya diam.

" Hei… berpisah tanpa kata-kata itu menyakitkan tahu," sambung Shinji.

" Bukan berpisah."

" Hah?"

" Aku hanya memberinya waktu. Ini memang terlalu cepat. Seharusnya aku bisa mengerti keadaannya. Aku hanya bisa bertindak egois."

Shinji diam. Yah. Ini namanya pengertian bukan. Dia sudah mengenal Ichigo bertahun-tahun. Pria itu tahu saat dimana seharusnya mengerti orang lain.

" Paling tidak teleponlah… pergi tanpa kata-kata itu tidak keren. Yang disini akan aku urus," celetuk Shinji lalu pria berambut pirang itu pergi dari apartemennya.

Sejak kemarin Ichigo tak lagi datang. Dia juga tak mengatakan apapun pada Rukia soal keputusannya ini.

.

.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Rukia masih bimbang. Sepertinya memang seperti inilah hidupnya. Menyedihkan. Pagi ini belum ada siapa-siapa dikamarnya. Setelah tadi malam, ayahnya kembali harus menjalani pekerjaannya. Memang merepotkan. Tapi bagi Rukia, lebih merepotkan kalau ayahnya harus menunggui Rukia.

Dan pagi ini pintu diketuk. Siapa ? Ulquiorra ?

Harusnya iya.

Baru saja Rukia akan memberi ijin, pintu itu sudah dibuka. Dan Rukia terkejut. Dia…

" Ichigo?"

Ichigo masuk dan langsung duduk disebelah tempat tidur gadis itu.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ichigo lembut.

" Kau kemari bukan untuk itu kan?" tebak Rukia.

" Ya. Kau benar." Sahut Ichigo sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ichigo menatap lurus kedalam mata indah itu. Mata indah yang sempat menawannya dan menolak untuk membebaskannya dari sihir mata indah itu.

" Aku harus ke New York." Ujar Ichigo.

" New York?"

" Setelah mendengar berita di Jepang, Ayahku memintaku pulang. Dia bicara padaku. Kudengar dari Ibuku, kesehatan Ayah sedang tidak baik. Aku diminta pulang untuk menggantikan Ayah sementara waktu. Dan aku... sudah memutuskan untuk vakum dari dunia artis."

" Sebenarnya... aku ingin membawamu. Tapi kau pasti tidak mau kan? Ya. Untuk sesaat lalu aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Aku terlalu egois. Aku hanya bisa mengerti apa maumu. Tapi memikirkan kita mungkin akan terpisah selamanya, itu yang membuatku takut. Aku takut kehilanganmu. Perasaan akan kehilanganmu semakin besar ketika aku tak berada disampingmu."

" Maaf Rukia. Beberapa waktu lalu aku tak mengerti kau. Aku memang laki-laki bodoh. Aku menemuimu hanya untuk mengatakan hal ini. jadi—"

" Berapa lama?" lirih Rukia.

Otak Ichigo tak merespon. Seluruh urat sarafnya mendadak kaku. Tangan Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo. Menggenggamnya dengan erat dan lembut. Seolah tak mau melepaskannya.

" Aku tak tahu."

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut.

" Aku akan menunggumu. Tak peduli 10 atau100 tahun. Kau harus kembali. Kau harus menemuiku. Janji!"

Dengan gerak cepat Ichigo memeluk Rukia seerat mungkin. Rukia menangis dibahu pria itu.

" Aku akan baik-baik saja disini. Aku akan menunggumu pulang. Aku tak akan lakukan hal bodoh apapun. Kau tak akan kehilanganku. Aku janji. Kita tak akan kehilangan satu sama lain. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanya menunggu."

Ichigo diam dan mendengarkan kata-kata Rukia yang jadi satu dengan suara isak tangisnya. Ichigo mengelus kepala Rukia, lalu perlahan bibirnya menuju bahu Rukia dan mengecupnya. Ichigo perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dari Rukia. Lalu mengusap lembut pipinya yang kembali basah itu dengan ibu jarinya. Satu tangan Ichigo yang bebas memeluk pinggang Rukia. Dan satunya yang masih mengelus wajah gadis itu berpindah kebelakang leher gadis itu. Rukia diam dan menghentikan tangisnya. Wajah mereka berdua tinggal beberapa senti lagi. Dan dalam satu tarikan Ichigo menghapus jarak itu. Ichigo mencium gadis itu dengan lembut seolah tak ingin menyakitinya. Kecupan lembut itu berubah menjadi pagutan hangat. Ichigo terus mengeratkan pelukan dipinggang gadis itu. Rukiapun sama. Gadis itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher pria itu. Ciuman mereka berlangsung lama. Seolah tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Bibir hangat itu terus menekan bibir mungil itu. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka saling tersenyum dan menyatukan dahi masing-masing.

" Aku akan kembali." Bisik Ichigo.

.

.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Berita kepergian dan kevakuman Ichigo sudah tersebar penggemarnya yang kecewa atas keputusan mendadak dari Ichigo. Rukia hanya berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, dan Ichigo sudah pamitan pada Rukia. Ichigo terbang menuju New York. Masing-masing dari mereka tak ada yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Dan mungkin Senna sendiri yang mengucapkannya. Paling tidak, Rukia mengerti akan hal itu. Hubungan Rukia dan Senna sudah lebih baik. Mereka sudah bisa menerima satu sama lain.

Mengenai ibu tiri Rukia, menurut Senna, sebelum Rukia keluar dari rumah sakit, ibunya sudah menghilang tanpa jejak. Yang ditinggalkannya hanya sebuah surat yang isinya permintaan maaf. Dan sebuah kata-kata yang menginginkan putri semata wayangnya hidup dengan bahagia dengan orang-orang yang bersedia menerima Senna apa adanya.

Yoruichi menginginkan putrinya hidup bahagia layaknya orang normal. Ibunya juga minta maaf karena sudah membuat hidup Senna seperti ini. Rukia mengerti keadaan Senna bagaimana. Mungkin dialah yang lebih menderita disbanding Senna sendiri.

Tapi… dengan membuka lembaran baru ini, Rukia dan Senna memutuskan untuk membuat hidup yang lebih baik lagi.

Tidak akan mengecewakan siapapun lagi.

Dan tidak akan membuat balas dendam yang lainnya.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Ichigo, Byakuya memutuskan akan meminta Senna dan Rukia masuk keperusahaan. Apalagi, Senna sudah mengurus pemberhentian sekolah lanjutannya diluar negeri itu. Senna bersedia menerima amanat ayahnya. Tapi tidak Rukia.

Rukia memutuskan akan sekolah lagi. Agar tidak mengecewakan ayahnya. Dan keputusan itupun didukung oleh Senna yang berjanji akan membantu Rukia dalam sekolahnya lagi.

Dan untuk sementara perusahaan besar itu akan diambil alih oleh Senna untuk dipelajari kedepannya dengan didampingi oleh Byakuya.

Rukia sudah punya keluarga yang lebih dari lengkap. Ini sudah cukup baginya.

Dan tentang ayah angkatnya terdahulu masih tidak diterima kabar. Rukia terus mencarinya.

Tapi beberapa waktu kemudian, ada surat yang menyatakan bahwa ayah angkatnya masih baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang kurang satupun. Dan ayah angkatnya juga sudah hidup lebih baik. Ayah angkatnya juga memiliki keluarga baru yang lebih hangat.

Rukia bersyukur semua sudah lebih baik sebelumnya.

Kelihatannya ibu Rukia benar-benar menjaga Rukia dari langit sana. Rukia bersyukur. Sangat bersyukur. Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup lebih baik. Paling tidak itulah yang Rukia rasakan saat ini.

" Surat siapa? Kelihatannya serius sekali? Apa dari Ichigo?" sapa Senna pagi itu.

Rukia tersenyum.

" Bukan… dari seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Sayang sekali aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya…" jawab Rukia.

" Oh… kelihatannya semua orang sudah menemukan jalannya masing-masing…" ujar Senna.

" Yah… mungkin sepertimu…"

" Aku?"

" Yah… Senna yang sekarang yang sudah menemukan jalan hidupnya sendiri…"

" Itu terima kasih padamu…"

" Aku?" kata Rukia terkejut.

" Aku tak pernah bertemu orang sepertimu yang kelewat bodohnya…" sindir Senna.

" Apa?"

" Tapi mungkin karena kebodohanmu itulah aku sadar. Hidup tak selamanya seperti itu. Takdir memang tak bisa diubah semau kita. Tapi nasib… masih bisa diubah dengan kemauan. Aku berterima kasih padamu… sekarang aku bisa hidup tanpa beban lagi… beban yang selama ini menekanku…"

" Kau sudah lebih baik sekarang… iya kan adik!"

Senna diam begitu Rukia mengucapkan kata itu. Kata yang menurutnya masih dipertanyakan hingga kini.

" Bagaimana… kalau aku memang bukan adikmu?" lirih Senna.

" Kau ini kenapa lagi sih! Tuhan saja tidak bisa memutus tali darah kita… kau dan aku… tetap saudara kandung! Apapun yang orang katakan kau tetap adikku. Asal kau tahu saja… aku benar-benar senang punya adik… jadi jangan rusak perasaan ini…"

" Kau ini…"

" Nah! Aku harus belajar dengan giat agar bisa masuk perguruan tinggi. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan Ayah. Dan kau janjikan akan membantuku?"

Senna terkekeh pelan. Rukia mendadak bingung dengan sikap aneh adiknya itu.

" Kenapa? Ada yang lucu?" tanya Rukia.

" Masih bodoh seperti biasa…" sindir Senna.

Senna melambaikan tangannya kebelakang dan masuk kedalam.

Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Dan tak lama tersenyum lebar. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja kan?

Pasti…

Karena semua orang punya happy endingnya sendiri.

.

.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Makasih buat para senpai yang sudah mendukung saya selama ini. saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih *bungkukdalemdalem*

mungkin chap mendatang adalah yang terakhir. semoga saya bisa meninggalkan kesan baik selama pembuatan fic abal ini.

balas review kemarin :

Kurosaki OrangeBerry : udah tahu kan apa yang mau diomongin Senna? hehehe makasih udah review ya.

Mitsuki Ota: heheeh apa chap kali ini udah panjang? hohoho. makasih udah review.

bintang : nih udah update. makasih udah review.

Taviabeta-Primavera: makasih. nih udah update. hehehe. jangan panggil Senpai dong. saya belum setaraf itu. hohoho. panggil Kin aja kok. hehehe

nenk rukiakate: heheeh makasih udah review. nih udah update. heheheeh

tsuki sora : makasih udah review. hehehehe nih udah ketahuankan? walau agak aneh sih. hehehe.

Jaa Nee!


	12. EPILOG

**Holaa Minna ini chap terakhir yaa... maaf kalo pendek... hehehehe**

**disesuaikan sama cerita awalnya saya... hohohooo...**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

6 tahun kemudian…

" Dimana Presiden Direktur?,"

Wanita dengan pakaian formal yang begitu modis dan kacamata putih yang bertengger dihidungnya, juga rambut ungu panjangnya yang dicepol keatas. Wanita itu memandang kesal kearah sekretaris pribadi Presiden Direktur itu.

" Oh… General Manager… Presdir…" tampaknya sekretaris pribadinya justru memandang ragu kearah wanita itu.

" Dimana dia?" tanya wanita anggun itu sekali lagi.

" Maaf Kepala Manager… Presdir… menghilang lagi…"

" APA! Hilang lagi? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau biarkan dia menghilang? Sebentar lagi akan ada rapat dewan…! Cari dia! Suruh semua pegawai cari dia!" perintah wanita itu.

" Baik!," sekretaris itu terburu-buru mencari pegawai lain untuk mencarinya.

Sedangkan wanita itu sudah kesal dan nyaris naik pitam. Lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi ponsel presdirnya.

Deringan pertama menyala, tapi nada ponselnya pun ikut terdengar.

Wanita itu mencari asal suara ponsel itu. Membuka pintu ruangan pribadi presdir muda itu.

Benar saja. Ponselnya malah tergeletak diatas mejanya lengkap dengan pakaian formalnya.

" RUKIA!" jerit wanita itu kesal.

.

.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Rukia resmi menggantikan kedudukan ayahnya 1 tahun yang lalu. Sejak ayahnya mulai menderita sakit menahun itu. Tapi untungnya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Rukia memang tak menyukai posisinya yang sekarang. Apalagi gerak geriknya jadi terbatas. Untungnya Senna mau membantunya. Tapi tak bisa dikatakan membantu sih.

Apalagi Senna selalu memarahinya kalau pekerjaannya tak beres. Sekolahnya memang selesai dengan baik. Tapi bagi Rukia, dia masih perlu kebebasan.

Terbukti Rukia memang selalu mangkir dari pekerjaannya.

Sekarang Rukia sudah hidup lebih baik. Meskipun suka mangkir, tapi Rukia masih bertanggungjawab. Terkadang, Rukia juga selalu lembur sendirian dikantornya. Mempelajari semua masalah perusahaannya.

Dan hari ini, Rukia kabur dari kewajibannya.

Rukia berjalan keliling pasar.

Mengingatkan akan banyak kenangan.

Meskipun sudah 6 tahun, Rukia masih tak tahu kabar dari Ichigo. Mereka saling tak mengabarkan. Tapi Rukia tahu Ichigo baik-baik saja. Mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja. Karena Rukia percaya Ichigo.

Ketika Rukia berjalan berkeliling pasar, Rukia melihat diantara kerumunan itu sebuah topi abu-abu.

Seseorang memakai topi abu-abunya dulu!

Tidak mungkin…

Dia pasti salah lihat.

Mungkin dia memang terlalu merindukan Ichigo.

" Cepatlah pulang… Shin…" bisik Rukia.

.

.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Dengan santai Rukia duduk diwarung pinggir jalan itu. Menikmati keramaian yang ada.

Rukia sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya.

Kalau dibawanya, pasti telepon dari Senna tak akan pernah habis. Makanya Rukia memutuskan untuk tidak membawanya. Rukia benar-benar ingin lepas dulu.

Setelah duduk beberapa lama, Rukia kembali berjalan. Mungkin karena dirinya, semua orang tengah mengalami kehebohan.

Bisa gawat ini…

Setelah membayar minumnya diwarung itu, Rukia kembali berjalan.

Pakaiannya hari ini adalah kemeja kotak-kotak dengan kaos merah didalamnya. Celana jeans dan sneakernya. Pakaiannya dulu.

Dan dijamin tak akan ada yang mengenalinya jika begini.

Karena keasyikan berjalan sambil berpikir sana sini, Rukia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Kontan saja Rukia jatuh tersungkur. Dan parahnya, kelihatannya orang itu tengah memegang ponsel.

Ponselnya jatuh kebawah.

Rukia menunduk meminta maaf lalu memungut ponselnya.

Karena layarnya masih menyala Rukia sempat memperhatikan layar ponsel itu.

Rukia memungutnya dan melihat layar itu lebih teliti.

Itu foto dirinya?

Sejak kapan?

Kelihatannya seperti diambil diam-diam.

" Nona kau menjatuhkan ponselku… kau harus membetulkannya lagi…" ujar orang itu.

Rukia tak sadar sampai orang itu bicara padanya.

Kali ini Rukia lebih kaget lagi.

Topi abu-abu yang dulu sempat hilang.

Topi yang sangat berharga baginya dulu.

Karena itu adalah satu-satunya pemberian ayah angkatnya.

Rukia diam. Tak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus dia katakan.

Akhirnya, pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kearah Rukia.

" Sampai ponsel ini betul, aku akan tinggal dirumahmu… bagaimana… Nona Rukia?"

Rukia terbelalak kaget.

Didepannya berdiri seseorang yang begitu dirindukannya.

" Shin…" lirih Rukia.

" Apa kabar Rukia?" sahut Ichigo.

Tanpa banyak kata-kata, Rukia menubruk Ichigo dan memeluknya dengan kencang lalu menangis histeris.

" Hei… kau kenapa sih?" ujar Ichigo bingung.

" Dasar Shin bodoh!" teriak Rukia.

Namun, Ichigo hanya menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya.

Ya… sudah 6 tahun bukan?

.

.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Rukia dan Ichigo berjalan keliling pasar sambil berpegangan tangan. Dan Rukia kembali memakai topi kesayangannya.

" Kau pasti kabur lagi kan?" ujar Ichigo.

" Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

" Aku tahu semuanya. Senna menceritakan semuanya padaku. Sebenarnya aku sudah kembali 3 hari yang lalu…"

" APA! Kenapa tidak bilang! Kau mau mengerjaiku ya!"

" Tidak kok… sebenarnya aku mau bilang dulu, tapi kata Senna, buat kejutan saja untukmu… makanya aku muncul tiba-tiba begini. Ayo mengakulah! Kau memang kabur kan!"

" Siapa bilang aku kabur? Aku Cuma… refreshing sejenak!" sangkal Rukia.

" Benarkah? Kudengar kau ada rapat dewan hari ini…"

" Ahh! Kenapa kau jadi menginterogasiku begini! Setelah 6 tahun memangnya kau berubah jadi menyebalkan begini?"

" Jadi… kau benar-benar menungguku?"

" Aku tarik kata-kataku!" ujar Rukia kesal.

Namun, Ichigo mengeratkan genggamannya.

" Aku serius…"

" Lalu siapa lagi yang aku tunggu bodoh! Kenapa kau jadi lambat berpikir!" ujar Rukia ngamuk.

" Hanya memastikan saja…"

" Memastikan apa?"

" Apa kau benar-benar menungguku…"

" Darimana kau tahu? Kau kan tidak pernah menghubungiku selama 6 tahun ini…"

" Siapa bilang? Aku minta Senna mengawasimu apakah kau selingkuh atau tidak…"

" Apa! Kenapa konyol begitu!" rutuk Rukia.

" Karena…"

Suasana mendadak hening kala Ichigo merogoh saku celananya. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah marun dengan bahan beludru itu. Rukia diam.

Apa ini maksudnya?

Tiba-tiba Ichigo berlutut didepannya sambil membuka kotak kecil itu didepan Rukia.

" Karena… aku ingin menikah denganmu…" ujar Ichigo.

Terus terang saja. Raut wajah Rukia langsung merah merona.

" Hah?" itulah respon pertama kali dari Rukia.

" Kok 'hah'? aku sudah begini kau hanya bilang begitu? Sebenarnya aku malu seperti ini… tapi Senna bilang kau suka dengan adegan romantis seperti ini…" rutuk Ichigo sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

" Oh… begitu…" Rukia mendadak malu sekali. Seumur hidup baru ini ada pria melamarnya ditengah keramaian begini.

" Jadi… apa aku sudah cukup romantis?" tanya Ichigo.

" Ya…" gumam Rukia.

" Jadi… terima lamaranku?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

" Ehm…"

" TERIMA… TERIMA… TERIMA…!"

Rukia dan Ichigo sama-sama terkejut mendengar sorakan dari orang-orang dipasar itu.

Mereka rupanya tampak antusias menyaksikan adegan lamaran itu.

Rukia tersipu malu.

Ichigo bangkit lalu meraih sebelah tangan Rukia.

" Kuanggap itu sebagai Ya…"

Ichigo menyelipkan cincin permata putih itu dijari manis Rukia.

Setelah menyelipkan itu Ichigo memeluk Rukia. Tepuk tangan dari pengunjung pasar itu membuat mereka berdua tertawa.

" Apakah ini namanya Happly Ever After?" bisik Rukia.

" Ya…"

15 FEBRUARY 2011

FIN...

.

.

Ini last chap. makasih banyak buat yang udah review selama pembuatan fic ini. hehehehehe...

buat...

bintang

IR Lovers

Kurosaki OrangeBerry

Violet-Yukko

nenk rukiakate

tsuki sora

IchiRuki 4ever

Euriko Ohane

makasih udah review... heheheheh reviewnya beneran berharga kok... hehehe

kalo gitu...

Sayonara...

KIN.


End file.
